Flight Path to Erebor
by Phaanja
Summary: A bearer of Beorning attributes was selected by Gandalf to be Thorin's 15th caravan member. As an outcast of her Great Eagle kin, Aia understands what it is to be homeless. With a shattered spirit, Aia's heart is carefully mended by a Durin prince. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle please! I really like how this turned out. After reading countless LOTR/Hobbit fanfictions, I know pretty much exactly what to look for in my story. I hope you enjoy! Please review! :) -Maddy**

_**Update 1 Dec 2014:**__Hello! I've just reread my story and I realise I really, REALLY need to edit and clean this up. Gonna do that now; I will hopefully be done within a week or so (seeing as finals are in 2 weeks). I've just ordered a laptop that'll be arriving in a week so I can write at school. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! :) _

**Chapter 1: Gathering in Rivendell.**

White orbs began to illuminate against a pale cerulean atmosphere that caressed its constellations. The skies of Middle-earth never ceased to amaze the young damsel that poised against an elven-made wooden pew. Her beige fingers absently stroked the bench's posterior as she stood awestruck by the million shimmering spheres of Imladris. A temperate wisp of wind embraced her exposed forearms and cheeks. She smiled in her serenity and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She knew this would be the her final time of comfort for a time yet before the Wizard's invitation set into action. The maiden inhaled deeply and lifted her eyelids to reveal ashen globes: ever-sharp and observational. Eyes of grey and green shifted to 5 flickering lights just below Middle-earth's crescent moon that gleamed colors of silver and ivory.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... fifteen? What _is_ Gandalf up to this time? _the colleen inquired to herself. In an instant, the young matron was replaced by a flurry of the summer's air; instead, a standard-sized bird of prey aviated its way toward the fifteen travelers.

"Ah, my dear Aia. It's wonderful to see you again! You are truly a sight for these old eyes. Are you arranged and prepared?" It was a man of humble stature that presented his question to what appeared to be an eagle that settled at the feet of the Grey Wizard. He donned muted silver robes that dangled down just over his feet. His midsection-length beard hung in an extended, inverted-triangle shape. 14 gasps sounded as the eagle turned its head to the side and alternated back to her human form of a beige girl, just about as tall as the Wizard. Her bronze-amber curls hung loosely against her relaxed shoulders. The girl called Aia smiled blithely and pulled the wizard into a joyous embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Gandalf. I am prepared, but... we _are_ staying the night here, yes? And there appears to be one additional member of this caravan than you informed me of. Might I meet him?" The eagle-woman questioned as she released Gandalf.

The Wizard widened his eyes in recollection as he beckoned a child clad in adult's attire over. "Ah, yes. How could I forget? Aia, this is Mr Bilbo Baggins. He is our burglar." The child looked from the floor to the woman thrice before clearing his throat and presenting his hand.

"How do you do?" Mr Baggins asked the lady after another clearing of his throat, looking everywhere but her eyes.

She accepted his hand and smiled at the timid halfling. "I'm fine, thank you. Much better, actually, now that Gandalf is here. Now," her eyes shifted back to the maiar "back to my question: are we staying here overnight? These dwarves look like they could use a good night's sleep as well as a warm bed-"

"And that they shall receive" a voice announced from behind Aia. She turned to see Lord Elrond clad in a light green tunic complemented by dark leggings with his intricately-woven mithril crown perched atop his head regally. Aia, Bilbo, and Gandalf bowed to the king.

"Elrond, my good friend. It has been far too long. Thank you for accommodating the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf brought his arm to a 5 foot tall dwarf who was clad in dark colors topped with a coat of, what Aia guessed, fox fur. He stepped forward with a glare between Wizard and Elf. He merely nodded to Elrond. The Lord of Imladris and Gandalf proceeded to discuss matters while Thorin redirected his gaze to the skin-changer who returned a gaze of her own. She nodded to him fruitlessly, as her gesture yielded no response. Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf concluded his interaction with the King of Rivendell and instructed the caravan to follow the woman and himself to their Elven accommodation before he could speak.

* * *

Later in the evening, as the dwarves, Hobbit, and Beorning commenced the provided feast, Aia was introduced to each of the Company by the dwarf seated next to her starting with a white, aged dwarf called Balin.

"That there's Balin," the elder dwarf smiled and nodded, "then his brother, Dwalin," the gruff dwarf grunted and lifted his sausage as a greeting. "three brothers: Ori, Dori, and Nori," all three nodded politely, " Thorin's nephews: Fili and Kili," both dwarves, who hadn't taken their eyes from her all night, winked concurrently, nudged one another concurrently, then turned to one another to guffaw and gossip under their breath. "Bifur, Bombur-" Bombur belched in response of his addressing. Ori nudged him, looked to a smiling Aia, and blushed: returning his eyes to his plate. The dwarf beside her continued: "Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Bofur (myself), and, as you know: Gandalf and Thorin." Thorin had been staring at her as she smiled to the dwarves as they were introduced. He leaned over to Gandalf as to ask him something. The smile that had been on Gandalf's face soon wiped away as he turned to face the future King.

"Of course I'm sure of her, Thorin, son of Thrain. As sure as I am of Bilbo as a matter of fact. She's a skilled fighter, she is a wise woman, she can alter her skin into that of an eagle, and, most of all, she has my trust. I suggest you make an effort to trust her as well, Master Dwarf." He looked to Aia, who had lost her appetite, with a nod. Lord Elrond strolled to Thorin and Galdalf with a beckon to the two.

"Thorin, Bilbo and Aia, please come with me." Gandalf requested. The Hobbit shot to his feet and was at the wizard's side in no time. Aia furrowed her brows but obeyed the wizard.

_Perhaps I will reap some answers. _

And that she did, for when Elrond deciphered the moon letters of Thror's map, Gandalf described the purpose of the journey to his petite congregation.

"So, we have until autumn to get to Erebor?" Bilbo concluded his question with a step forward.

"We do indeed." Thorin answered.

"And we are going to Erebor to slay a dragon to recover your kingdom, correct?"

"Aye."

"And that very dragon can melt the flesh from your skin relentlessly?"

"That he can, Mr Baggins. That he can." With that, Thorin closed the meeting.

* * *

Gandalf, Thorin, Aia, and a flustered, nervous Bilbo returned to the dining hall where Bofur and Kili were tossing sausages into Bombur's mouth. Aia giggled quite audibly, attracting the dwarves' attention. They all turned their heads and halted their movements. Kili was frozen in an awkward stance, for he was about to toss a sausage into Bombur's mouth. He quickly stood up straight, shoved the sausage into his own mouth, and put his hands behind his back submissively. Aia and Bilbo chortled, Kili blushed, and Gandalf smiled as he shook his head. Thorin however, would have none of it.

"Are you done fooling around? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some rest. And you," he turned to Aia, "we leave at dawn. Don't be late. We will not regret leaving you behind." She nodded to Thorin and the other dwarves.

"Very well. Goodnight, Sons of Durin. It was a pleasure meeting you. I will look forward to seeing you in the morning." Aia curtsied and proceeded to retire to her quarters.

Just as she was closing her door, Aia felt a resistance. She automatically opened her door to reveal a little Hobbit. The sheepish halfling looked from his feet to her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mr Bashful Baggins?" she teased with a smirk. Again, he looked to his feet, but this time with a simper.

"Lady Aia, you left this in the dining hall. I thought you might want it back before one of the dwarves claim it as their own," Bilbo presented a vest made of feathers to her. She accepted it with alleviation and stupefaction. Bilbo let out a squeak when he was abruptly reeled into an embrace.

"Thank you so much, Bilbo. I would have lost my last relic from home if it weren't for you. I am ever grateful." He cleared his throat upon release. The Hobbit nodded and went on his way back to the dining hall. Aia held up her waistcoat arranged in an assortment of ecru, amber, chocolate, obsidian, and ivory feathers. Each feather was different, for they belonged to every deceased member of her Great Eagle family. The vest was placed gently on a chair, along with her cream-colored tunic, dark green leggings of Elven fabric, mud-stained brogans, her armaments: a bow, quiver of arrows, a short sword, and a knife that fit snugly in her boot. She quickly dressed in a jade silk nightgown that had been placed upon her bed. Just before she laid in bed, she departed from her sleeping quarters to wash her face. As Aia strolled her way down Rivendell's open hallway, the summer air was once again kissing her cheek with its warm current. She interrupted her trek to the washroom to gaze upon Rivendell's stars one final time.

Aia would had fallen asleep standing there if it weren't for the sound of straggling footsteps behind her. The damsel didn't have to turn too far to spot a smirking set of siblings coming her way.

_Uh oh._

"Well, well, what do we have here, Ki?" the fair-haired dwarf asked.

The brunette dwarf bowed. "It appears to be a lovely maiden who's lost her way. Might I escort you back to your room, milady?" the taller brother asked, offering his arm. She was about to retort, but she was cut off by Fili shoving Kili out of the way and presenting his arm to her with his chest puffed out.

"_You _escort _her?_ I think not, Little Brother. I expect she prefers the tall, blonde, _handsome_, and, not to mention, the heir to Erebor's throne over mere..." Fili looked his brother up and down, "...archers."

"If it is the case that she does like taller dwarves, then I, my lady, am your man. For I am taller and remarkably more handsome than my brother."

"You are not taller than me!"

"I am indeed. Here, Lady Aia, if you would be so kind as to measure us," he pulled Fili behind himself so they were back-to-back. Aia was flabbergasted at how quickly this turned out. Nevertheless, it was true: Kili _was_ taller than Fili. She raised an eyebrow and considered how she'd break the news to him.

"Lord Fili, you may want to sit down for the results-"

"Why? He's already short enough!" Kili pestered

"Oh shove off, Kili. Height is no matter. I'm confident that Lady Aia would chose me over you, dearest brother, any day. No matter the height, for height proves nothing when it compares to other sizes." He winked at Aia, who raised her eyebrows and somewhat snorted with a snicker.

"Might I interrupt you two _equally_ handsome boys? For I was making my way to the washroom."

"Well, we could escort you there as well! Eh, Little Brother?"

"Why, yes, we indeed could. But it is the Lady's choice to have us or not," Kili said with a pouting lip and puppy eyes. Aia rolled her eyes in submission and held out both arms for each dwarf to take. As she was about a foot taller than the two, they were awkwardly making their way down the corridor.

"You know, Kili, I've always fancied the taller women."

The two brothers snickered as Aia giggled.

Upon arrival to Aia's room, both dwarves kissed each of her hands. Fili gracefully confiscated her hand and bestowed a kiss of salutation upon it. Kili sloped her other hand to his whiskered mouth and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. He looked at her with his immense umber eyes, she blushed and was thankful for the dark scenery.

"You two courteous and honorable dwarves have my thanks for extricating me from the dangers of Rivendell's corridors. I know not what would have been made of me had you two not been there for me." Aia feigned a relieved weep as the brothers laughed. "As a symbol of my gratitude, I bequeath you with a kiss." The brothers locked eyes with each other before turning back to Aia. She encircled her hands around Fili's cheeks and kissed him on his scruffy chops. He smiled.

"'S that all I get, hey?"

Aia passed it off and turned to Kili, who knew what to expect so he turned his head just as Aia placed her lips to his cheek so she'd kiss his lips. Her eyes flew open and she smiled. "Kili, you dog!" The three of them shared this moment of giddiness. Whether it was to block out the impending quest that was approaching or if it was to commandeer Aia into the mischievousness, the girl knew not. She nevertheless enjoyed every moment while she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Unfriendly Reminders

_"My daughter, it has been deemed that you no longer belong here. You are not of pure Thorondorian blood. Additionally, and ultimately, you have committed an unforgivable. You are dismissed, girl," a resonant baritone recited to a trembling girl of no more than fifteen years of age. The girl hunkered to the side of a basin intricately woven by hefty branches of oak and ash. Her knees were to her chin, she focused with anguish on her makeshift father's taloned feet._

"_Father-"_

"_I am not your father, young one. You are not constituent in this colony. It is likely that you will further harm my fellow Eagles. Please, leave before either of us are hurt any more." The girl looked to the Great tawny eagle that was perched opposite to her. Eyes of granite riddled with crimson met the ever-sharp beige-ivory circles of the Eagle she considered her father. "You shall go live with Beorn, the Bear-Man. You will be safe there. He will care for you. After all," the Eagle placed his colossal aileron upon her quivering shoulder as she returned her gaze to her knees "he is your-"_

"_Aia." _

_The woman returned her line of sight back to where the Eagle had been. He was no longer there, but a swirl of darkness. Her name was signaled again. "Aia?" The girl could no longer perceive a fixed image. Nevertheless, she felt a warmth on her shoulder where her father had touched her. The warmth rattled her, both physically and psychologically. _

Aia's eyes flashed open and her back erected instantly. She took in her surroundings without a moment wasted. To her left was her gear that she had packed neatly away the night before. To her right was the friendly visage of Lord Elrond.

"My Lord," Aia greeted with a relieved sigh and a curt nod. "What can I do for you?"

"My dear Aia, there is nothing you can do for _me. _For yourself, however, you can prepare for your imminent expedition, for the sun will arise promptly." As a father would his daughter, Lord Elrond traced a line from the girl's sweating brow to her cheek of rose. With a snow-soft kiss on the brow, the elf departed the room for her privacy. Aia's voyaging attire was on her body in no more than five minutes. Her quiver was buckled to her chest and her elven bow, a gift granted to her by Lord Elrond the night previous, had been equipped to her posterior around her right arm. Aia was securing a knife to her dextral leg when a faint knock sounded at her door. She vocally beckoned her guest in. Bilbo's timid expression made way through the door; he caught sight of her knife fastened to her thigh and a flash of teeth appeared from the halfling.

"Hey, I have a weapon as well!" Bilbo proudly declared, all previous doubt forgotten.

"Is that so? Well, might I be blessed with the opportunity to feast my craving eyes upon this weapon of yours?" The Hobbit blinked twice at Aia's over-commemoration of his sword that was titled a "letter-opener" not hours earlier by Balin. He unsheathed the elven blade and poised in a fighting stance. Aia applauded the Hobbit, who curved his back in pseudo self-reverence. Both non-dwarf Company members shared a smile and a chuckle here and there before the mood was sobered when Aia reminded Bilbo of Thorin's absence of regret if anyone was late in the departure. Bilbo sighed, nodded, and the two evacuated the sanctuary that was Aia's chamber, leaving behind the Last Homely House.

Within the many days' departure of Rivendell, tales of old were narrated, melodies of triumph were cantillated, and laughter of ambition was bellowed between the mountains on the outskirts of Imladris. Eleven dwarves (excluding Oin and Thorin) were composing a ruckus: solidifying proof that dwarves were a disruptive bunch to say the least. Aia chuckled to herself.

"What amuses you, Lady Aia?" the Hobbit questioned.

Smiling, Aia admitted, "the dwarves. They are delighted and enthusiastic beyond belief. I adore this exhilaration, do you not, Master Hobbit?"

"Well, I-" Bilbo was cut off by a distant wallop that only the Hobbit and Beorning could detect on account of their advanced hearing. The pair gaped at one another for a moment before Aia spoke up.

"Thorin! Did you hear that?" she bellowed above 10 fuzzy, confused dwarven heads. Thorin, lead of the caravan, halted to spiral around. A look of rile riddled his expression.

"I heard nothing. I imagine you are going mad. Do not hold us up." With that, he turned and continued walking. The remaining dwarves' acoustic resonance shifted to a sobered silence. Aia looked to Bilbo, who shrugged.

"There's no getting through to him unless you have proof. Even with such, it probably wouldn't do much. _The stubbornness of dwarves_, hm? Either way, it was likely just thunder. I wouldn't pay heed to it," the halfling bolstered. An exhale left the unconvinced girl's mouth, but was cut short when Durin's youngest heirs emerged from abaft Aia.

"What ails you, fair lady? Is the lack of our company generating lachrymose?" Fili inquired with a false look of compassion.

"How may I remedy you, milady? Perhaps a guzzle from my skin?" he held up his water skin to present to her. "Possibly a dousing in a nearby hot spring? (I would be inclined to join you, of course). Or could it perchance be that you long for an additional kiss?" Kili winked at her more than once in his downhill implications.

Aia smirked and placed a hand over her heart, with sloped eyebrows of teasing dismay "Master Dwarf, how I long to fulfill every one of your offers. Yet I am hindered, for I have my personal skin of water, I see not a spring within 50 leagues from here, and I believe a supplementary kiss would overwhelm you to madness. If that were to arise, our fellow dwarves would be compelled to convoy you in these mountains by your hands and feet. Neither of us wish that to happen, for I would have the option to have my way with you, now would we?" Aia winked at him just as Fili and the nearby dwarves erupted in a unanimous chortle. Kili's ears turned red. Nevertheless, he swooped her hand to his mouth and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"I like a little fire," the youngest dwarf muttered with a wink before he stamped ahead. Aia blushed and looked to Fili, who lingered behind with her.

"Easy, I'm looking for no trouble at the moment, lady. My time will come. As well, I lack my bait."

"Your bait?" Aia inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye. My little brother is not here to take the blame for my pestering."

"Oi! I heard that!" Kili warned from ahead. Aia, Fili, and Bilbo liberated a few chuckles that were cut short by a bellowing crackle, that alike to thunder. Aia's attention turned to Thorin, who was looking in the direction of the alleged thunder. Thrain's son looked back to the Beorning with a turbulent look.

Before she could process what the sound could have been, Aia found that Gloin had figured it out before her with his declaration of, "Stone-Giants! Find cover!" That being said, Aia shifted to an Eagle to pursue a place of shelter for the dwarves without a word of departure.

Thorin's gaze followed the fleeing girl. He scoffed. _Just like the elves. _Thorin wasn't surprised that she had left them so swiftly in their first scuffle with danger. Women couldn't handle events like these. They're too dependent and weak. He quickly snapped back to the ordeal at hand. The ground began to quiver and before he knew it, the floor was separating.

"Come! Come on this side! Hurry!" he swiftly instructed. But it was too late, for Fili and Bilbo were swaying towards an icy wall perpendicular to the apparent knee of the Giant they were standing on.

"Watch out!" Bofur warned. "This Giant's taking a beating! Incoming!" Lo and behold: the giant did indeed take a blow to the head, for he bent his knees forward and in an instant, Fili and Bilbo disappeared. The Giant took a final crash down into the mountain's abyss. Thorin's heart and mind stopped. His nephew, the blood-of-his-blood, was on that slope. Nevermind the falling debris that pelted Thorin's face and shoulders, he sprinted as best he could to the location he had last seen his nephew.

"Oi! There they are! Get 'em quick!" Bofur, again, observed as he began to sling Fili safely onto the mountainside.

"What of the Hobbit?" Kili asked, helping his brother up. All eyes searched here and there, to and fro, until Bofur's expert-eyes spotted the final remaining Company member. Bilbo was clutching a frozen-over stone slot.

"I'm here!" the halfling's shrill voice called. Before he could process what was happening, Bilbo was lying on his back on the snowy floor whileThorin was presently being helped up by Gloin and Dwalin. The world spun and Bilbo's heartbeat deafened him.

"I thought we had lost our burglar" Dwalin sighed, patting Bilbo's shoulder.

Thorin shot Bilbo a look of animosity. "He has been lost since he left his home. He should not have come. He has no place amongst us. Same goes with that wretched bird-girl." The future King ignored Bilbo's pained expression and sent his nephews to find and investigate a cave for the dwarves.

Within minutes, Kili's voice rang out the magic words: "A cave! We have found a dry cave not far round the next corner!"

"Have you _thoroughly_ explored it?" Thorin's eyes slanted as he questioned with an admonishing tone.

"Yes! Yes! It's safe and dry! Hurry, Uncle!" Kili's answer was too abrupt to be comforting but the dwarves took what they could get. They piled into the cave and spread out their belongings to sleep for the night.

By dusk, Aia hadn't gotten any luck in her endeavor to find a cave. She circled the perimeter multiple times before she gave up and returned to the dwarves. She was fatigued, famished, and frigid but that wouldn't prohibit her from finding her dwarves who seemed to have strayed from where she had left them.

_Eru. Just my luck._

Aia circumnavigated the region to no avail. She her desperation evolved to distress as the moon commenced its grandiose arousal.

_I could analyze the mountain's posterior.._ _Tomorrow. I shall abide in a crevasse for tonight. _

Aia progressed to fulfill her decision and spotted a fissure on an icy ridge. It was somewhat concaved and would have to do until sunrise. She decided that her human form would be more adequate and accordingly shifted back for a tolerably good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goblins and Wargs and Eagles, Oh My!

Aia was roused by a dim __thud. __Her eyes snapped open and she took a glimpse at the sky, which had turned to a milky beryl color.

__Almost sunrise. __

As quickly as she woke, she was replaced by her eagle form. Aia rapidly piloted to the mountain's peak, where she dove down to the foothills. Seeing as she was already ¾ the way up the mountain when she had retired for the night, Aia's voyage seemed ten times the length as it was some hours earlier. Her patience was wearing and the trip down the mountain seemed everlasting.

By the time she had reached mountain's base, she hadn't caught sight of dwarves, let alone any form of life. __Perhaps they are still on the other side. __Aia took a final scan of the area surrounding her before she departed once more. Just as Aia lifted from the ground, she recognized a familiar guttural, almost-belching sound.

__Swishing, clacking, hacking, squishing__

__Hurry! Hurry! To the Pale Orc!__

__Burn them, beat them, give 'em the torque!__

__Thorin, Thorin, oh, the trouble you're in!__

__Fast! Fast! He'll be aghast!__

__The head! The head! How it'll be shed!__

Aia angled her head in the direction of the raspy chant to find 5 vile creatures that could be none other than goblins. Instantly, Aia snapped into action: in her human form she readied her elven bow and took a shot, taking a goblin down. The other 4 monstrosities screeched and hollered at their fallen comrade. Before the goblins could grasp their weapons, the now-Eagle seized two goblins with her talons, rushed them into the air and released them to fall atop the remaining two. Aia settled to the ground near the goblins to verify their deceased states. Her grey eyes followed the goblins' path of exodus to land on a rather large opening. The vent was constructed of chiseled stone smeared in dark viscous blood. Stench of death and rot materialized in Aia's nostrils. The goblins had said Thorin's name: he must be in the caves. Before coming to an absolute decision, Aia's feet initiated a sprint into Goblin Town.

Upon entering the effluvial cavity, Aia detected movement. Whether it was an infantry of countless goblins or her fourteen friends, she wasn't sure. Aia slipped into the shadows as the movement neared. A familiar scent of musk, smoke, metal, and leather arose:

__T____he dwarves!__

Aia was very near to revealing her hiding space before she witnessed a glistening illumination nearing her. Highlighted from the illumination was something she recognized:

__Gandalf! Brilliant! __

However, thousands of howling, snapping, enraged goblins were hot on the dwarves' heels. One-by-one, the dwarves brushed by her.

__Gandalf, Thorin, Gloin, Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Oin, Bombur, Fili, Kili__, __Balin, Dori, and Bilbo.__

She counted each one as they passed her. Aia was preparing to flee with them as they passed before she witnessed the poor Hobbit slip from old Dori's back.

"Bilbo!" Aia yelped. One or two dwarves turned at her emission.

"Aia?" She heard, but she payed it no heed as she sprinted across the arch they were scampering on to reach the ledge Bilbo fell off of. Aia glanced to the fleeing dwarves and to the oncoming goblins then proceeded to scale the boreal wall.

OoOoOoO

Hours appeared to pass for the exhausting girl. Her fingers and forearms burned and numbed from her descent. She had blundered numerous times and and she had been panting for ages. Her digits hooked to unseen damp nooks of stone as her feet dragged against the mineral barrier, hooking on to whatever they could. When she ceased climbing for a break, her arms seared and trembled. As much as she longed to place her face to the frigid stone wall, she was unsure of the creatures that occupy the crevasses she gripped. The notion to shift into her animal form arose in her mind more than once but it would be of no use. Light in the cave she crawled down was absent to the degree that the girl couldn't perceive the beige fingers that held her up. Her toes were numbed, thighs and calves scalding; her back tensed with overuse, and her forearms stung with blistering heat. Aia felt nauseous and the lacerations around her body didn't make it any better. Another seemingly two hours passed and Aia appeared to tremble to such an extent that her fingers wouldn't maintain her grip. Ultimately, she panicked, for her fingers would not cease their fluttering. Aia accelerated her descent in an attempt to reach the bottom faster, but that yielded further disaster. Her left foot jammed into a shallow alcove that she underestimated. All her weight was shifted to her left foot that slipped. Aia's grip was obsolete and she gasped as she collapsed into further darkness. In her frantic state, Aia's mind lacked common sense: she didn't consider shifting to her flying form until the last minute. Yet she was too late: Aia's limp body bashed against a somewhat soft, moist surface. Aia's thoughts had been scrambling__. __She lifted her hand and flexed her fingers to assure herself that she wasn't dead. Her arm dropped to her side onto the mushrooms and moss she was laying on as she took a few moments to collect her breath. Speedily, Aia remembered her task: Bilbo. How and if the little hobbit survived the fall, she couldn't fathom and she only hoped for the best.

"Bilbo?" Aia chirped. Her voice was raspy and hoarse from lack of water and extensive breathing over a long period of time. It was not Bilbo's voice she heard, but a rough, glottal voice instead. And it was close.

"Precious! PRECIOUS! Thief! He stoles it! Filthy Bagginses!" the hair along Aia's spine stood up at the tone of accusation and sorrow. Before Aia could turn to run, a gangly, grey, pallid creature rapidly flailed its way past her. His arms and feet were out of his conscious control. The monster paid her no heed as he thrashed his way past her, leaving a gash on her right arm trailing to her ribcage. Aia blared in pain but wasted no time. She tore a scrap of her tunic off to envelop her arm. To bandage her ribcage, she tightened her feather vest, which had been opened by her during her descent. Aia squandered as little time as she could and proceeded to pursue the gangly creature. Aia ultimately spotted an incandescent glint to her right. She turned on her heel and proceeded to canter towards the luminescence, only to stumble over a rock she couldn't detect. The rock squeaked. Aia's eyes widened at the familiar sound.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" Aia strained her eyes as thoroughly as she could, but to no avail.

"Aia?" The rock asked.

"Oh, Bilbo! You're alive! Where are you? I cannot see you." Aia inquired, still straining her eyes in front and around herself.

"I'm here, I'm here." Bilbo reassured as he tapped her right shoulder. The tap travelled down her arm to yield a searing pain. Aia inhaled sharply. "A-are you hurt?"

"I will be fine. We must depart as quickly as we can." Aia said through clenched teeth with an unseen cringe. She clutched Bilbo's arm and dragged him behind herself as she dashed for the light. The creature's moans and threats were not far behind the two. Aia scooped Bilbo up on her back and pursued the door with the little energy she had left. The two final members of the Oakenshield Expedition broke through the small entrance. Their lungs were soon saturated with fresh air as Aia placed Bilbo safely onto the ground. "Bilbo... we must... continue... The dwarves are likely... much farther than us... It will be dark soon." Aia informed between gulps of breath. Bilbo was silent. Aia gazed over to him to find the Hobbit looking at his hands.

"You're hurt. We cannot continue if you are bleeding through your vest." Bilbo scolded gently. Aia shook her head. "Aia. If you're lucky enough to not bleed to death, then the goblins will catch up to us and that'll be the end of us. We must rest." Aia knew Bilbo was right. She bit her lower lip as she speculated and form a plan. A beige hand was placed on Bilbo's shoulder.

"If I can't run, then I will fly. Climb on my back." Bilbo looked at Aia with a quizzical look on his face.

"Aia..." Aia shook her head and changed into her eagle form. Bilbo furrowed his brows when he saw a gash above her lung and on an inner portion of her right wing. Nevertheless, he reluctantly mounted the amber eagle and she promptly took to flight.

After about two hours of flying above an army of goblins that had formed, Bilbo pointed below.

"There they are! I see them! Is that.. Thorin? We must go down there, Aia. We need to help them." Aia didn't hesitate to follow Bilbo's suggestion and was down to the ground in a matter of seconds. Bilbo dismounted her and she flew to a fallen tree, where Gandalf was tossing flaming pinecones at the goblins. He looked to her with a slight bewilderment in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come. He nodded to her as she commenced diving into some wargs. Her talons bore into the beasts' ribcages as she transported them into the only to release them atop another warg, just as she had done with the five goblins hours earlier.

"Oi, Gandalf, was that Aia?" a dwarf asked him.

"It was indeed, Fili. Now pay attention!" The Wizard pushed Fili's head out of the way of an incoming arrow with the bulb of his staff. The dward obeyed and climbed higher up in his tree for good measure. By the time Gandalf had begun tossing his burning pinecones at the goblins, all eleven dwarves, one Hobbit, and one Wizard were all in the same tree that was teetering dangerously close to the edge. Before Thorin could warn his dwarves, the tree's resistance gave in from the wargs' persistance. Ever so slowly, the pine toppled over to its side. The whole company fought to maintain balance on the tree's core. Most were lucky, with exception of Dori, who was swaying below. Ori came soon after to lose his grip on the tree and he was soon hanging onto Dori's foot for dear life. Inevitably, Dori's grip soon gave in. He slipped but grasped Gandalf's staff that was offered in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Thorin had mounted the top of the trunk and was advancing toward the land. Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo had tried to suspend him to no avail. His eyes were set on an ivory warg and an equally pale rider. Azog. The son of Thrain soon broke to a charge toward his grandfather's murderer.

The Pale Orc cachinnated malevolently. His laugh was followed by his bludgeon meeting Thorin's cranium and a command in Black Speak to his warg. The warg proceeded to claim Thorin's midsection as his own. Thorin's grisly, bleeding body was tossed against a boulder.

"Bring me the dwarf's head." Azog spat to an orc. The Future King Under the Mountain was too weak and delirious to defend himself. A goblin stepped up to Thorin's nearly-unconscious body and raised his rusted blade. Thorin closed his eyes and waited for the sting; that sting never came, but was replaced by a clamoring. His eyes opened as much as they could to reveal a lifeless orc beside him. A halfling stepped in front of Thorin.

"You will not touch him," Bilbo threatened as he swung his sword. The Defiler let out a scoff.

"Kill him."

Azog's orcs obeyed and proceeded to fulfill their leader's order to slaughter the poor Hobbit. As one lifted its sword to implant it in Bilbo's skull, nine cries were heard as well as a pandemonium. The dwarves had come to reinforce Bilbo: hacking away at anything that moved. The battle had gone on for several moments until Dori lost his grip again. The two dwarves yelled and flailed their appendages as they descended before they landed on a light, soft flying animal. Gandalf signaled the other Dwarves to mount an eagle. One-by-one, each dwarf fixed themselves on a bird until only Thorin and Bilbo were left. A familiar amber-colored Eagle swooped down beside the Hobbit. It looked directly into his eyes.

"Aia.." Bilbo breathed with awe. Thorin's consciousness was faltering. The girl's human form stood beside the Hobbit and received a venomous laugh. The eyes of the King last witnessed the Pale Orc snatching amber locks and a decaying blade gashing the girl's cheek before succumbing to darkness.

Aia was hurled to the ground. Azog kneeled beside her presenting his face not five inches from hers. His scorn voice, riddled with malice growled a question to the girl. "Foolish girl. Do you not know I am called The Defiler? Why do you suppose that is?" He ended his intimidation with a shove to Aia's shoulders. Aia lifted her head closer to his face and spat in his eyes before returning a gash to his own cheek with the knife that resided on her thigh. Azog unleashed a malicious howl while the girl in his arms converted into an eagle that scooped up Bilbo and Thorin to flee to the east with the other Great Eagles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four. Warning, its pretty long. Sorry, I got a little too excited. I'm not sure what to do with Kili and Aia yet.. Should I make their relationship slow or develop it faster? Decisions, decisions.. Enjoy and please review! 3**

Chapter 4: Beorn's Halls

Two days and one night had elapsed and Thorin had yet to emerge from his oblivion. Bilbo slept most of the transit as did most of the dwarves. The Eagles released a ringing _caw _that raised Aia's tired head. The Eagles were giving directions: "_We are almost there. Prepare to land. Be gentle with these humanoids." _The Eagle that had directed was carrying Gandalf who turned to check on Aia. She blinked at him to replace a nod and he replied with a smile before he leaned down to whisper to his Eagle, Gwaihir. Aia had adapted to glances from both the dwarves and Eagles, however, one Eagle hadn't looked at her the entire time and one dwarf made up for the Eagle's deficiency of glances.

"Are you hurt?" the beardless dwarf bellowed over the sound of the wind to Aia. She looked at Kili but feigned that she didn't hear him. He furrowed his brows but returned his gaze forward.

"You know, lass, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since Rivendell." An impudent Fili notified her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Too much was on Aia's mind to fool around. "I believe you've won yourself an admirer." Fili winked at her and she slowed her flight to rid herself of the brothers. Bilbo noticed the change in speed and stirred.

"Are we there yet?" The Hobbit asked. Aia nodded as best as she could and continued to flutter her wings excruciatingly. Within ten minutes, the Eagle transporters circled down to a clearing. The dwarves dismounted and stretched with many thanks. Aia had cautiously set Thorin down beside Gandalf before Bilbo slid off, brushing her wound. The pain forced Aia to change back to her human form and recoil to the ground as she grasped her arm. "Aia? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Bilbo questioned with alarm.

"I'll be okay, Bilbo. Please, help Thorin in any way you can. I'll treat this another time. Trust me." She looked into Bilbo's brown eyes before shutting hers tightly. Bilbo's forehead grooves deepened as he placed a hand on Aia's trembling shoulder. He looked up to spot Gandalf whispering words of restoration with his hand above Thorin's head. The dwarf stirred. Kili and Dwalin were at their feet in no time to assist Thorin to his feet.

"The halfling?" He asked Gandalf.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf gestured to the approaching Hobbit.

"What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed." Thorin berated. He advanced toward the hobbit. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" Bilbo stepped back with a look of inferiority. "That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin shook his head ad Bilbo lowered his head. "Never have I been so wrong in all my life." Thorin immediately embraced Bilbo with a relieved sigh and a smile. Bilbo's face was that of alleviation and joy. He embraced Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you." A cheer from the caravan sounded.

"I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero. Nor a warrior." He sighed and looked to Gandalf "Not even a burglar." Aia raised her head to see the Great Eagles departing without a farewell. The dwarves were gathering in an area. She heard someone say "home" and "birds returning to the Mountain" before Gandalf placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aia attempted to conceal her injuries from the Wizard. He merely chuckled.

"My dear, there is no hiding secrets from me. Allow me to inspect it briefly." Aia's eyes shifted from Gandalf to the dwarves. "Do not worry, my dear. They will not notice." Aia nodded, unravelled the crude bandage on her arm and unbound her vest. "Bilbo," he called. The Hobbit turned to him with raised eyebrows. Aia's arm was stretched out and her cream shirt was riddled with blood. "Be a helpful Hobbit and find me a bit of kingsfoil, would you?" Bilbo stammered at the sight of her bloodied tunic, but nodded and was on his way. Luckily, kingsfoil germinated in abundance in the grasslands. Bilbo spotted some easily a few feet behind Aia and fetched it for the maiar. Gandalf was making a paste of the weed when Fili and Kili came around.

"Oi, what's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Kili asked with furrowed brows and concerned eyes.

"She's alright. I am merely tending to the wound Azog gave her. It's nothing major. Go to Thorin and aid him if necessary." Gandalf nodded over his shoulder before returning his attention to the lacerated girl. Blemishes, scars, bruises, contusions all riddled the girl's arms, torso, and face. Gandalf instructed her to raise her right arm. There, he could get a better look at her blood-stained tunic. Her chest and right sleeve were polluted with crimson. Gandalf spread the kingsfoil on the lesion on her appendage. Aia winced and quivered but made no sounds as to alert the caravan. Bandages were once again encircled around her arm. "Bilbo, will you assist me?" Gandalf requested while raising Aia's tunic. The halfling looked up and blinked twice.

"Her.. blouse? You want me to raise it?" Bilbo sputtered. Gandalf nodded and Aia couldn't help but snicker lightly at the Hobbit. The sound of her titter made Bilbo refocus. "Pardon me, milady." Bilbo gradually lifted her shirt to allow Gandalf access to the wound Gollum had given her. Her shirt was lifted no higher than the uppermost gash, which was directly under her right breast. The girl raised an eyebrow at the blushing hobbit before a poignant shock ran from her chest up her spine. Aia gripped Gandalf's shoulder in response of the abrupt the pain.

"My dear, you used no bandages on your abdomen wound?" Gandalf inquired. Aia hung her head in shame and shook her head. "Very well.. I will need to use your tunic to bind the wound. Are you alright with Bilbo seeing you without a tunic momentarily?" Aia nodded. She wasn't bothered by her bare body being exposed, for this was a situation of desperation. Bilbo diverted his eyes as Aia shrugged off her shirt to hand to the maiar. "Bilbo, will you hold this in place for me?" The Shireling flashed 10 different shades of scarlet but he gingerly grasped the piece of cloth that was offered to him. Aia and Gandalf chuckled at the red hobbit when the wrapping subsided. Aia delicately returned her vest to her body and refastened it.

"You can look again, Bilbo." Aia teased. "Thank you." He nodded and proceeded to follow Thorin and the dwarves to escalade down a rugged staircase of stone.

* * *

By the time the caravan reached the bottom of the dreadful rocky slope, each dwarf owed at least one other Company member for saving their life from plunging below. Even Gandalf had slipped, only to be caught by Aia. The girl offered to fly each of the dwarves to the bottom, but Gandalf and Bilbo forbade it. Occasionally Thorin had thrown a number of scowling looks to Aia. His grimaces made Aia recall the Eagles' glances at her when they were flying. Thorin's company ventured a few miles when Gloin identified a small cave by a stream. Aia could have kissed him. How she longed to rinse her wounds and hair out. Thorin instructed Aia to accompany him to inspect the cave. Gandalf insisted that he bring a dwarf, but Aia reassured him that she'd be alright. Kili, Bilbo, and Gandalf observed as the two made their way to the grotto.

"Were you the one?" Thorin questioned with a harsh tone after a short time walking.

"I don't understand." Aia said, looking straight.

"Were you the Eagle to carry me from the orcs?" Thorin had stopped walking, as did Aia. Ashen eyes met those of azure. Aia nodded once. "Why? Why would you put yourself in danger as the halfling did to assist me?" Thorin took a single step toward her. Aia remained still.

"Because you were in need of assistance, Thorin." Aia responded with a composed tone. Thorin's eyes shifted from hers to the cloth that wrapped her arm and midsection.

"When were you hurt?"

"In the exit of Goblin-town."

"How?" Thorin raised his eyebrows in a challenging, but nonthreatening way.

"When I witnessed the dwarves passing through the cave, Bilbo had fallen off of Dori's back. I clambered down into the gorge to aid him."

"A climb does not result in a gash of this sort." Thorin seized her arm to inspect it. Aia lowered her eyes and clenched her jaw. "And this was obviously caused by a knife." He stroked the gash on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the excruciating touches.

"A creature thrashed me as it was pursuing Bilbo. I know not of what happened to it."

"And you continued to fly myself and the burglar for two days? After you were assaulted by Azog? _In addition to_ the wounds this creature inflicted? What kind of fool would do that?"

"A fool that trusts only herself when her wounded companion is in the care of the Great Eagles." Aia snapped. She had said too much. Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You abandoned us, did you not?" Aia returned her gaze back to Thorin's. Thorin's eyes portrayed no anger, but confidence. The girl furrowed her brows.

"I have never abandoned you. I have not a reason to. Why do you think this is so?"

"When the Mountain Giant fell apart, you took flight. You left us to die in Goblin-town." Thorin accused. Assumption was one thing Aia couldn't tolerate.

"I admit that I took flight. I admit I was alarmed. However, you assume that I abandoned you out of spite. That, Master Dwarf, is where you are mistaken. I took flight in search of a shelter for the dwarves. I had searched well into the night but to no avail. When I returned, you were nowhere to be found, so I searched the paths and even the other side of the mountain. That is where I killed five goblins who were chanting a tune of your beheading." Thorin's arms dropped and his eyes softened with defeat. She had not commemorated herself in regards to Azog's assault. Aia blinked at him and began to step away. She was halted by a sting up her arm a sharp breath escaped her lips. She retracted her limb and looked at Thorin in accusation. Thorin looked from her arm to his as he stepped forward.

"Forgive me, I failed to consider your injury. I have underestimated you, Aia. You rescued our burglar and me without a complaint. You faced The Defiler to protect myself and the halfling. You ask of nothing yet you contribute all that you can. I can give you nothing more than an apology and my trust." Aia gaped at Thorin with saucer-eyes. That was the first time he addressed her by name. She said nothing and proceeded to pull him into an embrace which Thorin briefly accepted.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Thorin. Your manner of caution was very wise. You will make a superb king, your highness." Aia bid with a whisper into his hair. She broke off with a bow. Thorin raised her chin with his fingers and smiled.

"The dwarves are likely getting restless. We should examine the cave." Aia nodded in agreement and smiled at the future king.

The night the Company slept in the caves was the first night Aia had slept in serenity since Rivendell. The plains were free from danger. She was aware that they were nearing Beorn's halls and she had a staggering feeling. The girl was both enthusiastic and distressed. The bear-man had accepted her with welcoming arms when she needed a home. He provided for her, fostered her and loved her. Yet she deserted him without a word. The moment Aia abandoned him she remembers vividly. She felt no remorse, yet her heart was heavy.

Gandalf was unavoidably leading the dwarves to Beorn's halls and she could not avoid it. She did not wish to avoid it. Aia desired to see her brother. With that decision, she closed her eyes and slept until well into the morning.

Aia was awoken by a question regarding her name: "is Aia okay? Shall I go wake her? She's been slumbering since dawn and Bombur's burps haven't even awoken her!" a reassuring voice replied to the one of concern.

"Nay, she needs her rest after what she's been through. After all, you _did_ sleep in her arms while she flew you here. She deserves this, if anything." The girl stirred and rose with a yawn followed by a stretch. "Well, I take that back then. Good morning, love!" Aia curiously glanced in the direction of the voice. "Well, afternoon, that is."

With a smile, Aia replied, "good _afternoon_ to you too, Fili. Is there any food-?" A slice of bread, cheese, and sausage was tossed into Aia's lap. "Well. Thank you, Bombur." Aia nodded with a chuckle. Bilbo shuffled over to the feasting girl and held out his bread.

"Here Aia, take mine as well. You need it more than I do." Aia shook her head and nudged Bilbo's offering back to him.

"I thank you, Bilbo, but I am nearly satisfied with what I have. Nevertheless, I am in desperate need of a bathing. Would you be so kind as to keep the boys away from me while I fulfill my body's desire for cleanliness?" Bilbo smiled and nodded before popping his bread into his mouth. Aia stood to gather a set of extra apparel from her pack. She rummaged past her sleeping mat, additional arrows, food, socks, and scented oils to find clothes that weren't there. Immediately, she looked to Fili and Kili, who were sword fighting outside. Aia rose to her feet and strolled to the boys. "Are you two knowledgeable to the whereabouts of my spare attire?" The brothers halted, mid-parry, to turn their attention to the still nearly-half-naked woman.

"My lady, neither my brother nor myself are aware. I am deeply sorry. However, I truly believe you will feel considerably more comfortable if you were to wear no clothing at all." Fili suggested with a wink and a grunt as Kili took the opportunity to strike. "Swindler!" Fili charged Kili with full force and parried only once before winning this round by striking Kili's sword from his hand. Kili quickly unsheathed a knife and continued the round quite successfully until he stumbled on a rock and fell to Fili's feet. Fili brought his sword to Kili's neck and called him numerous obscenities in Khuzdûl. Kili raised his brows.

"Oi, mind your words. We're in the presence of a lovely damsel. A thousand apologies on his part, my lady. Would you wish to accept a loan of my clothes?" Aia raised an eyebrow at his offer but it was her only option. She nodded and followed Kili to his pack. "You know, milady, I could assist you in your bathing if you wish" Kili insisted.

Aia snorted, as his second offer caught her off guard. "As kind as that is, master dwarf, that role is occupied by our favorite Hobbit." Kili's eyebrows raised as he handed her some clothes.

"You are to bathe with.. Bilbo?" He frowned in bewilderment. Aia widened her eyes at the realization.

"Oh, no! No! He is to take watch and keep dwarves like _yourself,_" Aia poked his nose "at bay while I bathe." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the clearing in front of the cave. The two sauntered to a shallow shaded with trees. "This is perfect. I shall be as quick as possible." She assured Bilbo, who nodded and sat against a tree. Aia removed her leggings that desperately needed a washing and rinsed them in the pool. She laid them to dry beside a tree followed by her boots, shoes, and the shirt she used as a bandage. The shirt was tedious to unravel, but she got it eventually. The rancid smell of kingsfoil lingered in her nose until she thoroughly cleaned it away. Her scars weren't improving much as of late: still bleeding every so often and the constant sting was a reminder to her. When her clothes were cleaned and set to dry, Aia proceeded to fully emerge herself in the tepid water. The bath felt like heaven on earth to the girl. She dunked her head underwater to massage the grime out of her roots and proceeded to incorporate her scented oils into her hair. Once again, she dunked her head underwater, only to arise to be greeted by thesight of company's leader in only his leggings. Aia blinked and called to the unsuspecting Thorin. "Thorin! This location is occupied!" Thorin abruptly turned to spot Aia's head looming above the water. He looked to his feet then back to Aia. She swore she saw a blush on his face.

"Oh. Forgive me, my lady." He promptly turned and shuffled away. _Who's next? Kili?_ Aia felt an unexpected flittering in her chest. Immediately she hindered the thought but she couldn't fight a blush that found its way to her cheeks. Aia wanted to get out of this water as soon as she could. She exited the pool and dried off with the thin cotton shirt Kili provided for her. She slid on his dark leather leggings that surprisingly fit snugly and topped that off with the half-wet tunic Kili had provided. The conspicuous tunic was loose. It hung slightly below her hips, the sleeves that outlined her thin arms to her elbows were not tight, as they had to fit a dwarf's thick muscles, and the neckline went well past her collarbones. She decided against rewrapping her wounds to give them air. When Aia returned to Bilbo's tree, she spotted the Hobbit resting soundly. _Alas, this is the cause of Thorin's intrusion._ She shook her head, tossed her wet clothes over her shoulder and carried Bilbo back to the cave.

Upon arrival, 8 dwarves granted Aia a double-take at her. The silhouette of her bona fide figure was displayed through the curtain Kili's shirt seemed to present as the sun shone behind it, while her semi-dried hair formed somewhat of a halo the color of brass. The other three dwarves were not to be found. Coincidentally, the three missing were Durin's heirs. Aia assumed Thorin was bathing elsewhere. As she placed Bilbo on her sleeping mat, Aia turned to question Gloin of the whereabouts of the brothers. He replied with "I'm not certain, lassie. You'll find better luck asking Bofur. He was last seen with 'em." Aia nodded and headed toward the hatted dwarf.

"Bofur, have you seen Fili or Kili? I am inclined to scold Kili for providing me with this scandalous attire." Bofur chuckled and pointed to the west.

"You'll find Kili over yonder. He says he's off to bathe. You might want to wait a moment, lass." Aia shook her head and reassured Bofur that she won't get any ideas around a nude Kili. She left with a wink. As Aia advanced toward a setting of boulders, she heard the sound of running water. Aia looked around and thought twice about the direction Bofur had pointed her in. The atmosphere was too calm to have Kili nearby. She peered around the first boulder and noted a shirtless Kili sitting on the edge of the pond, removing his shoes. She stepped closer and cleared her throat. Kili spun around with a mystified look stricken on his face.

"Come to join me after all, eh?" He teased. She laughed and sat next to Kili, hanging her feet in the lukewarm water.

"Nay. I have come to address you on your clothing choice for myself." She raised an eyebrow and waited for Kili to respond.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

Aia raised her eyebrows with a grin. "I shall leave you to your bathing, Master Dwarf." She bowed and turned to walk away before her lower back and buttocks were drenched in water. Upon spinning around with an exasperated look on her face she saw Kili shrugging with an innocent look on his face. "I'll get my revenge, Kili. Just you wait." She made her way back to the grotto to tidy up before they continued their endeavor to Beorn's Halls.

OoOoO

As the fourteen approached Beorn's pasture, occasionally stumbling on stones concealed by lush meadow, Aia made her way to Gandalf with an anxious look stricken on her face.

"My dear Aia, fret not. I have paid your brother plenty a visit since you have last seen him. He is quite satisfactory. I feel he will not pay you negative attention." Aia looked the maiar in the eyes and nodded. _Could he be right? How could Beorn accept her after she had abandoned him? _She shook her head before her attention was on the two dwarves yet again appearing at her sides. Fili nudged her as Kili rested his arm on her shoulder.

"My lady, what ails you?" Kili inquired. Aia attempted to take her mind off of Beorn.

"I've simply been missing my two favored dwarves is all!" Aia smiled at the dwarves as she placed her arms on each dwarf's shoulder. The brothers snickered along with her as they neared the home of the bear-man. Bilbo joined Gandalf and Thorin at the head of the troupe.

"Gandalf, is that the bear-man's home?" the Hobbit asked.

"Indeed it is, Bilbo. Indeed it is." He answered slowly with his frosted eyes on Beorn's home. "Now," Gandalf turned to face the dwarves. "You must keep in mind that Beorn is quite.. persnickety. He is not very fond of dwarves, so you must present your uttermost finest behaviors. As many of you are aware, Beorn is a skin-changer-"

"Just like Aia!" Ori exclaimed. Gandalf smiled and Aia placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Yes, just like Aia." Gandalf contemplated. Thorin peered at the girl whose attention was on answering Ori's questions of "are you Beorn's wife?" and "have you met Beorn? Is he your father?" Before Thorin could hear Aia's answers, Gandalf resumed his speech.

"Due to Beorn's minor intolerance for dwarves," Aia scoffed. _"Minor intolerance." _"you will present yourselves to his door two-by-two every five minutes beginning with Mr. Baggins and myself. Aia, perhaps you would like to come last as a gift for your brother. Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf held out his arm for Bilbo to grasp and they were on their way. Thorin turned to the dwarves to assemble the pairs. Thorin with Dori, Ori with Nori, Balin with Dwalin, Fili with Kili, Oin with Gloin, Bifur with Bofur, Bombur by himself, and Aia. Bombur grumbled about always being last and alone when Aia took his arm.

"I will accompany you, my dear Bombur." She offered with a smile. Bombur looked perplexed but soon welcomed her arm into his with a smile.

"I thank you, my lady. You are very kind." Bombur blushed when Aia winked at him. Eventually, Gandalf's whistle was heard and the duo of Thorin and Dori made their way to Aia's adopted home. She hadn't laid eyes on it in 3 years and it still preserved its bucolic majesty. Two-by-two, as Gandalf instructed, the dwarves approached the large oak fence. Most dwarves had halted to ogle at Beorn's abnormally large and fuzzy bees. Within the 35 minutes the final members waited, Aia had made herself comfortable against a boulder in the sun. She had drifted off when Bombur gently roused her.

"Milady, 's time for us to go." Aia swallowed in an attempt to rid the lump in her throat. She nodded and took Bombur's outstretched arm. With every step towards the bear-man's oaken barrier, Aia's heart seemed to pulverize her already-aching ribcage. Aia's grip on Bombur's arm stiffened when he placed his meaty fingers on the gate. He proceeded to walk forward, but felt resistance. He stopped to face a stoic Aia: her peridot-grey eyes broadened as they landed upon the door of her brother's home. She let out a whimper when Beorn's roaring voice baritone boomed in her ears. It was laughter. Aia snapped back to her senses when Bombur nudged her left elbow. "Miss?" Aia presented a petite smile and resumed her dreaded walk to her brother's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye Beorn, Hello Mirkwood.

Bombur escorted Aia into the Halls, where the girl cowered behind he massive dwarf. Aia could hear Beorn grunt at the dwarf and ask, "Another? How many more shall I be expecting?" Aia then heard Thorin's voice.

"Where is the girl?" Aia assumed Thorin's inquiry was directed to Bombur. The plump dwarf shifted around.

"Well, I thought she was with- Ah, here she is!" He turned to reveal Aia hunched over at his heels. Aia looked up at Bombur, whose eyebrows were furrowed, to Thorin, who was equally confused, to her brother, whose mouth was agape. Beorn blinked in disbelief as he stepped toward her.

"Aia?" He murmured as she raised herself from the shelter of Bombur's backside. Aia couldn't look her brother in the eyes but she stumbled forth before she was a foot from his barreled chest. "Aia." He uttered again as he raised his hand to lift her chin. She then met his eyes of umber. They presented elation and doubt.

Aia's lip quivered as she drew her brother into an embrace. Beorn returned the hug with a light chuckle of incredulity. "Is this truly you, Little Sister? Have you returned to me?" The bear-man's voice vibrated through his sternum against her cheek that rested on his chest. The girl was at a lack of words so all she could do was nod slowly and close her eyes. Beorn howled in delight and raised her into a spinning embrace. The dwarves and Bilbo released a hurrah that reminded the Beornian siblings that they had an audience. Beorn released her with a grin and whistled. Entering the den was a collection of farm animals trotting on their hind legs presenting bread, honey, soft cheese, and a concoction of a warm herbal beverage on their forearms. The dwarves' faces instantly lit up at the sight of food. They hurried to Beorn's oversized table to feast. Aia stayed behind with Gandalf and Beorn to discuss their appearance.

"What miracle made you return to me, Aia?" Beorn asked, his eyes on the company. Gandalf answered for her.

"Master Beorn, as agreed, we will remain here for the next two days, then the dwarves, your sister, and the hobbit will be on their way into Greenwood Forest. They have important matters to attend to beyond the woodlands." Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Greenwood forest? That is no longer the name of the place. It is under a dark enchantment. Locals have given it the title of 'Mirkwood.' It is a very dangerous forest, Wizard. Many have been corrupted by the sorcery of the Necromancer." Beorn turned to Aia. "I forbid you from accompanying the dwarves into that place of evil, Sister." Aia's head shot up to meet Beorn's concerned gaze. "You will draw more harm than good upon yourself in that forest."

"Beorn," Aia's features softened. "I _must_ go. They will not be successful without a guide. I know the path well. I will assist them when we depart." Gandalf stepped up and placed a hand on Aia's right shoulder. She winced slightly and stiffened. Gandalf took no heed.

"Master Beorn, Aia's presence is critical in this time for I will not be accompanying the dwarves. They will be left without a guide and left to rot in Mirkwood if she is to stay here." Gandalf warned. Aia nodded to Beorn, who looked to her with features of torment.

After countless moments, Beorn placed his massive hands on her fragile shoulders. "Do as you wish, Sister. I will not stop you. However, regard my caution. This forest is perilous."

"I am aware of the dangers of Mirkwood. I understand that I am more vulnerable to the Necromancer's degradation of the forest than my companions will be. Nonetheless, these dwarves need me and I will assist them in their endeavor, for I identify with them. They are missing their home as I am. I _will_ go with them overmorrow." Beorn studied Aia for a few moments. She was right: she _didn't _have a home. The bear-man blinked in submission to his obstinate sister then soon nodded. He released her to join the dwarves, who were all facing the siblings, listening intently. Curious eyes followed Aia as she sat between Kili and Thorin and proceeded to devour a hunk of bread slathered in honey.

OoOoO

Aia retired to her favored armchair Beorn had crafted for her when she lived with him after she recouped lost time with her Brother.

The evening had been one of relaxation, warmth, and comfort. Beorn told the dwarves stories of beheading goblins and the histology of his people while Gandalf narrated the dwarves' tale for the second time. Beorn and Aia discussed what Aia did after she left his home and Beorn identified the new members of his accumulation of his humanoid animals (Aia named a particularly cantankerous goat "Thorin.") Aia was content to see her brother smile and accept her back with open arms even after she had deserted him. She couldn't bring herself to apologize to her brother, for no amount or quality of atonement could make up for her desertion. After all, she had no _real_ reason to have left him: she merely desired to explore Middle-Earth and possibly acquire a partner. Although she had explored from Bree to the Iron Hills, she had not found herself a sufficient mate. Her eyes unconsciously slipped to the dwarf that slept beside Beorn's stone mantle. His dark hair tousled over his collar bones as he slumbered on his back. The snores that loitered in the still air did not belong to the unassailably handsome dwarf, but to his fair-haired brother. Aia smiled to herself until she realized she was admiring Durin's youngest heir. Fili's voice bled into her thoughts. _"You know, lass, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since Rivendell." _A blush found its way to her cheeks and a familiar fluttering rang in her chest. Aia bit her lip, shrugged and walked toward the dreaming prince. She jiggled his shoulder until Kili stirred with a lame excuse to remain sleeping until he heard Aia's voice ring quietly in amusement. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a truly breathtaking sight: a cream-tinted damsel leaning over him; her fire-lit bronze waves hung loosely over her right shoulder. Glorious peridot-iron oculars, squinted slightly from her smiling cheeks, met his in a blissful allure. Kili lay awestruck at the angelic maiden that crouched beside him with his mouth wide open. _I'd love wake up to this every morning. _Kili considered with a smile.

"How can I help you, my magnificent colleen, on this fine evening in this exquisite home?" the dwarf sleepily murmured to the blushing Aia. She held her hand out to him.

"Follow me." Aia raised her eyebrows as she stood with an extended arm. Kili raised an eyebrow of his own, but took her hand nevertheless. Aia lead Durin's youngest heir past 9 sleeping bodies out the door into Beorn's meadows. Six eyes had followed the two: those of Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf. The wizard let out a light chuckle.

"Where do you suppose they're off to?" the Hobbit murmured to Gandalf. Gandalf choked on his pipeweed from being startled by Bilbo.

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf said between coughs. "You are proving yourself a fine burglar. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bilbo chuckled and Thorin answered the hobbit's question.

"They've gone to try their compatibility for one another." The king answered. Bilbo furrowed his brows, yet wasn't surprised. Kili hadn't been able to take his eyes off Aia, and she went to Kili whenever she needed help. Bilbo smiled contently at the new potential affinity before drifting into a slumber.

Aia dragged Kili to a runoff of the Anduin River. She released his hand to wade in the cool water. The girl didn't bother lifting her sheen silk skirt when her feet entered the water. Moonlight radiated off her cream skin and hair to form a makeshift halo. Kili was taken aback by her beauty in the luminescence. Aia turned at the waist to face the flabbergasted dwarf. She held out her hand yet again.

"Come, I won't bite." She beckoned with a charismatic smile. Kili snapped out of his euphoric oblivion and stepped toward Aia. He held out his hand to Aia, who grasped it and drew him closer. When Kili was on the margin of the stream, Aia flashed him a smirk prior to yanking his hand down. The dwarf was caught off guard and stumbled from Aia's jerk into the water. He gasped when he was doused and shook his head; his dark dripping bangs plastered to his girl giggled in self-achievement. "Told you I'd claim my revenge you-" Aia audibly yelped just as Kili reached for her to pull her in with him. He nearly missed, but snatched her left wrist and dragged her into his drenched arms. Aia squirmed. However, Kili was strong: he gripped her arm and thighs tighter as he held her bridal-style. Aia's giggles subsided when Kili shifted her over his shoulder.

"So this young skin-changing damsel thinks she can saturate me without a fight?" Kili as he walked over to a boulder. He returned Aia, who had been playfully smacking his lower back, into the bridal hold. This time he held her right arm and thigh with his hands. Her left side pressed against his firm, soaked body as he squeezed her. Aia gasped and retracted her arm. Kili's face instantly turned contrite as he let Aia back to her feet. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" Aia shook her head.

"No, Kili. It is but a scratch. I will be alright." Aia reassured him as she perched atop a boulder. The moonlight was again accentuating her beauty. Kili inched closer to her until he was standing directly in between her shins to get a closer look at her. Her head was turned to the side to examine her bicep wound (that was thankfully not bleeding.) She turned back to face Kili enchantingly. Her rosy lips curved cordially. The lunar light exposed a scar on her cheek that he hadn't paid heed to until now. Many would have considered it an ugly blemish that ruined the pretty girl's face. Kili brought his hand up to caress it.

"The Pale Orc gave you this?" Kili murmured, looking to her closed eyes. She nodded slowly. She faced Azog in defense of his uncle. She didn't scream when the Defiler carved into her, nor does she complain of her injuries. Her scar would be an imprint of commemoration to verify her courage and honor. To Kili, this scar only made her more ravishing, if that was possible.

Aia's heart was pulsating in her chest almost painfully as Kili stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes to witness Kili examining her blemish. He likely thought it grotesque. He wouldn't see her the way she saw him: charming, brilliant, _attractive_. How could a dwarf as handsome as himself find her attractive? Particularly now, with this deformity on her face. Additionally, he was a prince. She was a skin-changer. A homeless one, at that. Her hope in finding a mate began to falter. She closed her eyes once more before Kili released a whisper.

"You're beautiful."

Aia's eyes flickered open to reveal Kili smiling, with his hand nuzzled under her chin. Her heart once again fluttered out of control. Did she hear that correctly? No, he must have said "you're very dull."

Aia remained silent. Kili began to wonder if he had faulted in telling her how he felt. He dropped his hand to his side and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin-" Kili's apology was silenced by Aia's lips that molded to his. A floral aroma doused Kili's nostrils. A thin hand gently grasped the back of his head while the other reached around his right shoulder. Aia began to shift off the rock. The dwarf responded by clutching her buttock and lower back as she encircled her legs around Kili's waist. Aia's nose tickled against his whiskers as his mouth moved in rhythm with hers. Aia shifted her arms to clutch his cheeks when an incineration ran from her bicep to her fingers and back. She took in a swift breath, alarming Kili. He let her down as she extended her injured limb to examine it. Kili took hold of her left hand that was fidgeting with the sleeve of Kili's tunic she donned. "Allow me." He offered with a smile. Aia looked to him and returned his smile with a nod. Gingerly, Kili peeled back the barely-crimson sleeve. "You're bleeding."

"Yes, it's been like that for a while. I do apologize for your shirt, I can get you a new one if you wish," Aia proposed. Kili shook his head with a smile as he proceeded to bandage her arm with a scrap of his wet tunic.

"Aia, this shirt is the least of my concern. Are you in any pain?" Aia shook her head as her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Kili asked when he noticed her concerned expression.

"Are you certain you need not a replacement shirt?" she verified. Kili chuckled.

"The only replacement shirt I am in need of is my current drenched one, _Miss Aia,_" Kili accused. She snickered and he concluded his mending.

"Thank you, Kili. I appreciate this." Kili smiled and nodded.

"We should get back to the house, Aia. Thorin will be wondering where we went. He's _always_ awake." Aia turned pale.

"You mean.. he witnessed me luring you from Beorn's halls?" Kili threw his head back and chuckled. He shook his head, damp strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face.

"Fret not, Aia. He won't mind. However, if we stray any longer, he may expect that you have taken me from the halls to drown me." Kili teased. Aia smiled as she tucked Kili's stray hairs behind his ears. Her fingers laced in his as an invitation to begin trailing back to the Beorn's home.

As the two approached the halls, Aia slowed to a halt. Kili turned to her with a curious expression on his face. "What's wrong-" Kili's question was again interrupted by Aia's lips. Her kiss lasted a number of seconds before she broke off, biting her lower lip. Kili's eyes were still closed when she released his hand. His eyes opened to unveil Aia bounding away toward the door. He stood outside for a few minutes, considering how his evening vastly improved. A smile tugged on his lips as he trudged back into Beorn's home. The moment Kili opened the door his eyes hunted the room for spectators. To Kili's surprise and relief Thorin was asleep. Solely Gandalf was awake, smoking his pipeweed. He turned to face Kili with a smile.

"Ah, Kili. Did you have yourself a good outing with our lovely Aia?" Gandalf inquired. A blush rose to Kili's cheeks as he cleared his throat. He placed a hand on the nape of his neck to relieve tension.

"I did indeed." Kili stretched and forced a yawn. "Well, I am getting dreadfully weary. Goodnight, Gandalf." Kili smiled at the maiar before making his way back to his bedroll.

"You plan on resting in drenched attire?" Gandalf reminded as Kili groaned. The dwarf begrudgingly stood, stripped himself of his shirt and coat and laid down in his trousers. Gandalf chuckled as he watched the young lover drift into slumber.

OoOoO

Two days had passed since the Company's arrival. Thorin and Gandalf instructed the dwarves to assemble their belongings swiftly, for they were leaving no later than midmorning. Aia had packed her leather pack with additional clothing, food, bandages, water, and a few sprigs of kingsfoil for good measure, for her scars were not healing as quickly as she would like. She had replaced Kili's shirt and her elven leggings with a dark linen tunic to conceal any blood and a pair of some leather leggings she had left in her brother's home before she travelled middle-earth. To her advantage, they still fit. She slipped her feather bodice on, positioned her weapons to her body, and settled her pack to her posterior. Aia stole one final glance at her room prior to joining the dwarves for breakfast before they head out. Aia strolled to the dining table, where 8 dwarves were feasting: Dwalin, Ori, Fili, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Bifur and Gloin. The girl chose a seat next to Bofur, who offered her a slice of bread.

"Care for a portion, lass?" Bofur asked, "you'll need it."

"Thank you, Bofur. Will you pass me the honey with it as well?" she asked. He obliged and handed the honey to her. He leaned over to her ear inconspicuously.

"So.. you and Kili?" He inquired. Aia blushed and turned to face Bofur.

"How did you.." she asked, baffled.

"Darlin', I can sense when love is in the air. You be sure to keep a sharp eye on 'im, will ya?" Aia chuckled.

"Does the Company know?"

"Nay, only myself and Fili- actually, if Fili knows, the whole Company knows." Aia's eyes widened as she looked to Thorin's oldest nephew. He was bragging to Gloin about his relations with 14 different she-dwarves in one night. Gloin rolled his eyes.

"Lad, the only ladies that'd bed the likings of you must be either blind or male." The table's occupants bursted with laughter. All save the crimson Fili, that is. Thorin's voice rang out from the doorway. He ordered something in Khuzdûl.

"Mênu! We leave in 5 minutes." The dwarves around him shuffled to the table while the dwarves at the table shuffled to pack their remaining things. Aia remained in her seat at the table.

"Is this seat taken, milady?" Aia raised her head from her food to Kili, who was holding the back of the chair beside her. Aia shook her head and patted the chair to communicate "_no, this seat is vacant. Please, sit."_ She was unable to speak due to a mouth full of buttered bread. Kili smiled and joined her. He offered Aia more than she could eat and refilled her mug when necessary. _A gentleman, I see_. Aia thought with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at Kili and thanked him before grasping his hand and giving it a light squeeze under the table. Flushed cheeks sprouted as Kili smiled back to Aia, who departed from the table to join Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Oin, and Ori outside.

OoOoOo

Gandalf lead the caravan to the edge of a dark, desolate, sickly forest where Beorn met up with them. The bear-man was in his bear form, to Bilbo's shock. The enormous shaggy behemoth vociferated a guttural roar that reverberated to the dwarves' bones. Though the Company members were aware that the great bear was their companion, he was nonetheless intimidating. Gandalf steered his incredulous steed toward Beorn with a greeting. The dwarves followed Gandalf's lead on their ponies in single file save Bilbo beside Thorin, Kili beside Fili, and Bofur beside Aia. Aia shared tales of the Great Eagles to Bofur, who replied with a theory of how Bifur got the hammer lodged into his forehead.

"Y'see, some believe he was mindin' his own business on a rainy day, when a hammer accompanied the raindrops and landed d'rectly into the poor bloke's head." Aia gasped and looked to Bifur to verify that he wasn't dead as if the events in the story had just taken place. "But that's not the story I know. My mother-sister told us this tale when Bombur and I were lads of about Fili and Kili's age. M'cousin had been raisin' hell in his father's home. Eventually, his pa had enough of his foolin' so he struck 'im with 'is 'ammer so 'ard it broke the handle off." Aia busted out in laughter, inducing a swear in Khuzdûl from Bifur a few horses ahead of them. The dwarves around him raised their eyebrows and turned their heads to see who the obscenity was directed at. "Oi, mind yerself, Bifur. The lass was just 'aving a good laugh." Aia chuckled quietly as Bofur winked to her.

Gandalf came to a stop before Beorn, who was now in his human form. With a nod to Gandalf and Thorin, Beorn began warning the dwarves.

"Fill your skins and pack as much food as you can. The forest behind me is unforgiving." He met his sister's eyes. "This is the safest path. No orcs or goblins linger in these parts. You will follow this path and only this path. For if you stray, you will never find it again. Merciless creatures reside here so mind yourselves. There is a river amid the forest. I do not advise you drink or bathe in it should you survive long enough to come upon it. Drink and refill your skins while you can." Thorin nodded to Beorn. The dwarves drained their leather water pouches. One-by-one, the dwarves refilled as Beorn approached his sister who was joking with Fili and Kili. "Might I have a moment alone with my sister, Master Dwarves?" Beorn asked the brothers. Kili and Fili nodded in unison and went to fill their bags with food. He turned to Aia with troubled eyes. "Aia, are you sure you-"

"Beorn." Aia interrupted. She finished her reassuring scold with a stern look. Beorn nodded and closed his eyes.

"Should you survive this quest, Sister, come back to me. My home is always welcome to you." Aia felt a stinging in her eyes as tears developed on the rims of her eyes.

"Beorn.. I am ashamed with myself beyond words. I deserted you, when you needed me most, to fulfill a selfish desire of mine to explore Middle-Earth-" Aia's contrite apology was cut short by an embrace. Aia accepted Beorn's encompassment and let free a number of tears.

"You are forgiven, Aia. I do not blame you. You have nothing to feel regret for. You should be on your way or they will leave without you." With that, Beorn released her and kissed her forehead. Aia turned to join the awaiting dwarves. Aia strode to Thorin's side. The king placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled a weak smile. The dwarves and Bilbo bid Gandalf and Beorn their goodbyes. Gandalf approached Aia and hugged her. He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up.

"My dear Aia, you are a Beorning of courage, determination, strength, leadership, and beauty. Keep a watchful eye over these dwarves until we next meet, whenever that may be. Eru be with you." Gandalf pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "perhaps you will find a mate in this journey. I know of a prince that possibly fancies you." Gandalf placed his index finger to his nose with a wink. Aia turned to Kili and blushed.

"I shall keep that in mind, Mithrandir. Eru guide you." Aia nodded at Gandalf, looked to her brother, and started into the ailing forest.

**Alrighty I got some Kili/Aia lovin' in here! Now comes the tedious assignment of describing Mirkwood. Eeeee. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story save Aia; I am making no profit from this, it's purely for leisure. Don't forget to review! Tell your friends and I'll give you cookies! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit about Aia's background in this chapter. I didn't make Mirkwood too melancholy yet. Thank god. Read well! And don't forget to review! **

Chapter 6: A Nostalgic Trip in Mirkwood

Because Aia was the first to enter Mirkwood, she lingered obliquely beside a tree in order to count all 12 humanoids before she joined them into the dreary woodland. _Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili,_ Kili made an appoint to stop and blow a kiss to her with a smile. Aia cheeks flashed red before Dwalin, who had collided with the flirtatious dwarf, shoved Kili forward.

"Get a move on, boy. Yer head almost met me axe. Ms. Aia likely prefers kissin' a head that's attached to its owner!" Dwalin teased. Aia rolled her eyes and continued counting. _Ori, Bofur, Nori, Bombur, Oin, Dori, Gloin. _She nodded to herself prior to laying her right foot against the moist floor. A sudden wrenching feeling afflicted Aia just beneath her sternum. Her grey eyes began scalding. Aia turned her head to take a last glance of her brother, who was looking back at her. She granted him a weak smile and a raised hand of farewell before shuffling away after the dwarves. Beorn's gaze followed her until she disappeared from sight. He then dropped his head.

Immediately after Aia trailed into the woods, her eyesight declined as a result of the twilight cast by the forest. Her auditory perception, however, seemed to enhance. She could detect all eleven dwarves' lumbered breathing as well as Bilbo's frequent abashed gasps and peeps. Bilbo tensed as a thin outstretched arm encircled his shoulders. He felt a squeeze on his left deltoid.

"It's me, Bilbo. Do not fear, I will protect you." Bilbo's fears partially expired from Aia's comforting words. He reached up and grasped her hand.

"I trust you, Aia. I will do my best to protect you in return." Aia smiled and once again squeezed Bilbo's shoulder. They continued their stride into the 250-mile depressed forest.

Hours later, Thorin ordered the dwarves to a halt for rest. Gloin and Dori began to light a fire, but Aia halted them.

"No fires here. I regret to inform you of moths proportionate to ravens that linger about in this forest. They will further intensify our discomfort by fluttering around our heads, batting at our food with their enormous wings, and feeding on our clothing." Aia heard a concurrent groan from the dwarves around her. Thorin stepped forward.

"Heed her warning. No fires. Get some food and rest." Aia heard his footsteps fade away and a thud as the king retreated beside a tree. She repeated Thorin's doings and found herself a tree beside Bilbo, who offered her some bread. She accepted it, but didn't eat it.

"Have you eaten, Bilbo?"

He hesitated. "You go ahead.. I-I'm not hungry." Aia rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand lightly against her thigh.

"Here, I tore it in half. You take this. How are you to protect me if you sacrifice your food for me?" Aia attempted her tongue in reverse-psychology. She handed Bilbo the whole, unmarked slice of bread. She had rubbed her leg to stimulate a _tearing_ sensation. Aia cautiously placed her right arm around Bilbo's shoulder. He replied by resting his head on her underarm to avoid contact with her wounds.

The Hobbit's conscious was soon taken by slumber. Aia smiled when she felt Bilbo's shoulders rising and falling in listlessness. When she verified Bilbo's dormant state, she shifted to rest her head atop the halfling's and began harmonizing a melody Beorn had taught her in a different language. Aia suspected Bilbo was one of the first to fall asleep, for the sound of faint snores diffused into the motionless, thick atmosphere. Beorn's berceuse had lulled the remaining dwarves to sleep. Her song concluded with a low, drawn-out note that rendered her light-headed from the gradual exhalation. Aia sealed her eyelids firmly to expel the feeling but it wouldn't subside. Aia picked up a rustling of footsteps approaching and she swiftly concealed her most recent ailment.

"May I sit?" a gruff voice asked.

"Please do, your highness." Aia teased. She heard Thorin release a nearly-silent chuckle as he slumped beside her. She felt his warm leather sleeve brush against her left arm. The two sat together in stagnant silence for a while until Thorin's voice sounded.

"That song- oh" Thorin interrupted himself when he felt Aia jerk. "Are you alright, Aia?"

"Aye. Sorry, you startled me is all." Thorin heard a smile in Aia's tone. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his face. Her high spirits never ceased to relieve Thorin. He had to admit that Gandalf hadn't faltered in his choice: she was precisely what the Company needed in this oppressive journey. She was pleasant, quiet, pretty, and compilable. Although she wasn't a dwarf, Thorin considered perhaps providing a home for her in Erebor when they reclaim it. _If_ they reclaim it. Thorin's smile disappeared. How would this girl be of help in vanquishing Smaug? The only instance he had witnessed her fight was when she pierced the Defiler's face. Although it was a minor infliction, she was bold and allegiant to the Company. She had rescued Thorin and Bilbo, two individuals of little to no personal significance to her at the time, from peril. His thoughts were interrupted by Aia's voice.

"Thorin? Have you languished?"

"No, Aia. I was thinking."

"About what, may I ask?" Thorin couldn't admit that he was admiring her so he returned to his original question.

"The song you sang, what language was it? I could not identify it." Aia smiled in nostalgia.

"It was a tongue Beorn and I spoke to each other when I resided with him. We established it together."

"When was it developed?" Thorin asked.

"Our language? He and I desired privacy from the Eagles that visited us in the first year I constituted his halls as my home. It has been existent for approximately fifteen years." Thorin raised his brow.

"You did not live with Beorn all your life?"

"Nay, I lived with the Great Eagles until I was 30 years of age. I was then s-sent.." Aia trailed off. The smile faded from her face and lachrymose began to overwhelm her. Thorin realized he had been prying into her privacy and asked no more. Although he halted his verbal questions, his mind began filling in scenarios to complete Aia's background. Perhaps she committed fornication. Nay, she resembled purity. She likely hasn't copulated as of yet. Nor has Kili.. Although Aia was not of Durin blood, she was homeless as well. Homeless and without a mate. Kili had hardly left her side since Beorn's halls. The two did in fact osculate. Thorin decided the girl was worthy of residence in Erebor after all. Perhaps even _royal_ residence. He smiled to himself sightly when he reminisced how happy she and Kili were together. Aia mentioned she was thirty years of age when she departed from the Great Eagles and she lived with Beorn for at least fifteen years. She couldn't be much younger than his nephew._ I shall ask another time._ Thorin decided. The king brought a hand to Aia's shoulder in self-dismissal. He rose to his feet and proceeded to retreat to his tree when he kicked someone nearby.

"Ungh, what?" Kili's voice moaned out.

"Kili? Why are you sleeping at Aia's feet?" Thorin asked, amused.

Kili's answer was slurred from sleep. "I dunno, Uncle. She might be cold." Thorin left it at that and retired for the night. Aia remained on watch that night while the comatose dwarves slept. Her vertigo had yet to lessen. She raised her hands to her eyes in an attempt to rub the disequilibrium away. Bilbo felt the pressure of her arm disappear and he stirred into a stretch. With recollection of Aia's injuries absent from his somnolent mind, he raised his arms and brushed Aia's ribcage. She yelped audibly from surprise and pain, causing the dwarves to awaken. Startled and concerned, Bilbo grasped Aia's shoulder.

"Aia, I am deeply sorry. Are you alright? Where did I hurt you?" He asked. Kili's head popped up when he heard Bilbo.

"Eh? You hurt her?" Kili's voice sounded menacing. Aia spoke up to prevent a quarrel.

"Nay, he did not hurt me. I was merely startled. I do apologize. Return to your slumber if you can." Aia reassured. Bilbo looked to Aia in speculation. Kili remained skeptical. Thorin stood up from his tree and arranged for Bombur to distribute food to the Company members. Bilbo and Kili offered to give Aia their piece but she declined.

"Aia, please take it." Bilbo insisted. He looked around and asked Aia aside, "Aia, do the dwarves know you're hurt?" Aia looked to Bilbo, blinked, and shook her head. She answered Bilbo's initial question verbally.

"Thank you, Mr. Benevolent Baggins, but you must eat as well. If I am to decline Kili's offers, I will decline yours as well." With that, she stood to begin her trekking. However, her knees buckled and she stumbled into Kili's unsuspecting arms. Kili was startled by Aia's stumble, as he almost dropped her to the ground. Fortunately, he grabbed her waist and shoulder in the nick of time.

"Aia?" Aia could dimly hear Kili's voice. His expression was distorted and out of focus. She made out Thorin and Bilbo's voices but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. The girl swooned into oblivion.

"Uncle! Help!" Kili cried. "Aia.. She's fainted! Oin!" Alarmed, but calm, Thorin took the girl from Kili's arms.

"Fili, calm him down." Thorin brusquely ordered. Fili nodded in the darkness and groped his brother's shoulders. Bilbo's mouth dropped agape. Thorin placed Aia on the ground as Oin approached her.

"I cannot see her, we must start a fire." Oin claimed.

"No. She warned us of the moths." Thorin declined.

"They won't harm us, Uncle. Allow a small fire at least." Kili pleaded. Thorin nodded.

"Fine. A _small_ fire. Make it quick, Oin." Bofur generated a meager fire that was forthwith ambushed by moths bigger than the dwarves' heads. Oin strained his eyes to examine Aia. He held his ear to her mouth to confirm her respiration was stable. She provided a faint, raspy wheeze. He placed his thick palm on Aia's frail, clammy brow.

"You can put the fire out now, Bofur." Oin declared after further examination. "She's breathing, but only barely. She's cold and she'll need to be carried." Kili stepped toward Thorin and held out his arms.

"I will carry her, Uncle." He offered. Thorin nodded and handed the unconscious girl to his nephew's awaiting arms. "Fili, get my coat from my pack." Kili's tone was sobered. Fili wrapped Aia in Kili's coat. With a nod to his brother, Kili stepped away and proceeded in their expedition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perhaps I should stop writing at 3 AM because lordy lou, I made plenty of mistakes in this chapter. I've revised it. Additionally, I changed the final paragraph for effect. Sorry about that guys! :* :* **

**-The timeline of the second and third paragraphs clear: the second is in the past, while the third is in the present. **

**-For future reference: the name "Jan" and "Janovol," the J is pronounced like a Y. (Yah-n/Yahn-oh-val)**

Chapter 7: Good Night, Aia.

11 days had passed in Mirkwood. Aia was in and out of consciousness. It had taken a day and a half for Aia to awaken from her initial stupor.

She had awoken in Kili's arms upon hearing a weak sigh escape Bilbo's mouth. The girl looked up to Kili's refreshing smile. His lips moved and a sound resonated in her ears but she couldn't fit it to make sense. Aia abruptly felt uncomfortably warm so she squirmed from Kili's arms onto the ground, where her legs marginally gave out. Bilbo offered her his hand but she denied it as politely as she could, for she wished to prove to herself that she could overcome the necromancer's plight. Aia placed her palms to the ground and shoved down as firmly as she could. She stumbled to her feet and flexed her legs. Kili's shoulder was right by her side the moment she began to sway. As quickly as she had lost her balance, Aia calibrated herself and proceeded to perform normally. The dwarves shared curious glances between each other before Thorin ordered they continue. The voyage persisted without difficulty for the next nine days.

In the afternoon of the eleventh day in Mirkwood Forest, Aia was accompanying Thorin in the front of the Caravan. The girl still wore Kili's coat with pride. She had been admiring the aroma of plants and earth that Kili's coat released when she heard a _trickling_. She turned to the Hobbit aft herself to verify that he heard it as well. Bilbo was looking at Aia with an identically befuddled expression. She turned her head back to face forward, she halted in her steps. Thorin, however, continued walking.

"Thorin!" Aia plunged forward, grasped Thorin's belt and yanked him back. The king stumbled somewhat. He shook himself off and looked up to Aia with a deep scowl.

"What in Durin's name are you doing?" Aia furrowed her brows and pointed to a stream of stagnant black, viscous liquid that resembled Goblin's blood in front of Thorin's feet.

"This is the enchanted river my brother warned you of. Do not touch it. My apologies for thrusting you aside." Thorin turned his head to face the river. His eyes widened.

"Can you see how far across it is?"

"It cannot be more than mmm.." Aia trailed off in concentration.

"Twelve feet." Bilbo finished her sentence. Thorin nodded.

"It is far too wide to jump across." Aia looked to Thorin and changed into a bird. The feeling was particularly awkward in that she felt stiff and heavy. Possibly from being in her human form for eleven days. Thorin looked to Aia, who blinked as a way of communicating, _"get on my back. I will fly you across the river."_ The king nodded and mounted her back. The minute Aia took off, a compilation of distorted whispers permeated Aia's ears.

_Drop him, you don't need to carry him. He will hurt you. _The whispers repeatedand echoed in Aia's mind.

With an effort, she transported Thrain's son to the other side of the river. He dismounted her and she immediately flew to the other side to transport each dwarf. With each dwarf, the whispers expanded.

_Listen to us. We are here to help you, Aia. Let us help you. _

Bombur was the final dwarf to be shipped across.

_Drop him, Aia. Or we will punish you. _

Struggling to obstruct the sounds and transport the fat dwarf across the river, Aia gradually aviated their way across when a twinkle of silver flashed beside them. Aia lost her balance from the sudden exposure of light and she slipped into her human form, releasing poor Bombur. Fortunately, The speed at which Aia had been flying caused the dwarf to collide into the dwarves on the shore like a bowling ball.

The girl, however, barely managed to land on the shore.

_You failed to drop those brutes. You did not listen to us, Aia. Poor girl. So confused in this world. She belongs to no kin. She possesses no mate. Poor girl. _

She stumbled back towards the water in a delirium. The whispers were abruptly silenced when her right arm was caught by a dwarf. A familiar pain shot through her limb, causing her to tighten her grip on the hand that held her. She sealed her eyes solidly. The dwarf's grip let up slightly when Aia was pulled closer to a warm body. Aia's hands met the nape of the dwarf's neck as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." Aia whispered to the dwarf's chest. She soon succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Aia began to stir after an unknown quantity of time. Her ashen eyes met those of brilliant pale blue. They displayed a consolatory, soothing expression.

"Thorin?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Did you rescue me?"

"I've simply returned a favor." He bid, maintaining his soft smile.

"Thank you, Thorin." Aia smiled to him as he let her back onto the ground. He nodded and continued walking.

After a few hours without affliction, her luck changed for the worse. Aia's eyelids and legs seemed to have tripled in weight. Her ordinarily precise eyesight became futile, for it developed into an irrevocable blur. Gradually, out of the addled, disheveled blackness of her mind, Aia materialized a recollection. She turned her droopy head to where she thought Thorin would be and used her peripheral vision to see his outline.

"Thorrrin?" Aia slurred. She made out the King's head rotate to face the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Aia? What is it?" He asked with a tinge of a concern in his tone. Aia's mind swirled. "Aia?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl swung her head back to Thorin's silhouette. Somehow her noggin pivoted to face the dingy, fungoid forest floor.

"Hmm? Oh, yessss. I was wonderrrr..innng.. How did... you... erm.." Aia frowned. She tapped a finger on her chin as her foggy brain was racked for the words to finish her reminiscence. "cease the... whhhhisp... nmm" She trailed off and mentally finished her sentence. Thorin raised an eyebrow. Kili took note of Aia's queer condition and looked to Thorin. He rested his right hand across her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"Aia, are you alright?" Kili's uneasy tone was apparent. Aia smiled blissfully and rested her head on the side of the dwarf's. He felt the friction of Aia's cheek and temple as her head bobbed in a nod.

"Mhmm. I'm certainly al.. Mmm alright." Aia sighed the last word. "So long as..." She leaned so her lips were brushing against Kili's ear. "So long as your caress maintains on me." Aia's warm breath sent a tingling down Kili's spine. She ended with a peck on his ear. Her words melted like butter into his thoughts; a pretty damsel asks him to continue holding her. Of course he'd happily oblige. Yet, a deviating sensation lingered about: perhaps Beorn was right about the forest. Perhaps Aia was being possessed by the Necromancer's curse. He closed his eyes tightly and tightened his grip on Aia's waist. He couldn't lose her like this. Aia returned her cheek back to the side of Kili's head.

Bilbo's advanced hearing barely picked up what Aia was discussing with Thorin and Kili. His intention wasn't that of eavesdropping, but supervising his closest friend in the present Company. With furrowed brows and a theory, Bilbo made his way to Aia and Kili. A petite Hobbit hand met a thick, muscular shoulder. Kili turned to make out Bilbo's outline. With a raised brow, he scanned the Hobbit as best as he could in the darkness.

"What can I do for ya, Mr. Boggins?" Kili inquired.

"H-how's Aia doing?"

"She's alright, why?" Kili asked, feigning ignorance of Aia's ailment. Bilbo furrowed his eyes further.

"Er.. Mind if I have a word with her?" He asked, holding out his unseen arm.

With hesitation, Kili invisibly shook his head. "Go on. But be gentle, eh?" Bilbo added an invisible nod of his own and replaced Kili's hand on the girl's waist. She slightly moaned in annoyance.

Noticing the substitution of thin, dainty hands from dense, warm hands, Aia inquired."What is it? Where did my Kili go?" Fili snickered before his gut met Kili's elbow. Bilbo smiled sadly at the girl's innocence as he slowed their pace. Once behind all the dwarves, Bilbo slid his hand onto Aia's ribcage. "Ow! Why are you doing that Jan? That hurts!" Durin's youngest heir spun around at the sound of Aia's detest.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing to her?" Kili asked Bilbo as a threat. Bilbo shook his head.

"I believe I've figured out what ails Aia." Kili's eyes widened. "But I'll need to inspect it further. Next we rest, I will analyze." Bilbo reassured. He then walked away with a quick squeeze to Aia's hand. She giggled in response. Kili took her waist and continued walking as she molded back into her resting position aside the dwarf's head.

"'s the lass alright?" A new voice asked. Kili identified the voice as Bofur's and soon answered.

"I hope, Bofur. I truly do." With that, further discussion was ceased save occasional gibberish from Aia's delusion-riddled mouth.

* * *

Some-five hours afterwards, the caravan was allowed rest for the "night" (based on the darker atmosphere.) Aia remained beside Kili the entire time, mumbling about a character called "Janovol." At some points during the night, Aia undertook several attempts to kiss Kili. As much as he would have loved to accept and return the kisses, he couldn't take advantage of the girl's state of mind. He did, however, allow her to sleep in his lap for the night. He reasoned it with "she needs a pillow. I suggest you find a dwarf's lap to sleep in yourself" to his curious snickering comrades. Kili began stroking Aia's silky hair. Bilbo took the opportunity to check her wounds.

"Erm, Kili?" Bilbo approached Kili and Aia. Kili looked up from Aia's hair to Bilbo's concerned expression.

"She's fine, Bilbo." Kili assured as he returned his gaze to the dark-amber sheet on his lap.

"I'd like to confirm that. Please." Bilbo's statement made Kili raise not only his head, but his eyebrows as well.

"How do you mean? Just look at her. Sleeping like a baby." Bilbo reached down to touch her forehead. He wiped some sweat from her brow and brought it to Kili.

"Like a baby in a furnace. Please, bring her over here for privacy." Kili looked from Bilbo's hand to the dreaming damsel in his lap several times before scooping Aia up and following Bilbo. The Hobbit guided the two a few trees from the other dwarves, who were all presumed to be sleeping. "Before you sit, will you lay her on her left side?" Kili conformed and Bilbo proceeded to raise her shirt.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Kili asked as he returned Aia's blouse to its original place.

"Fine. I shall examine her arm first then." The dwarf raised an eyebrow and reluctantly followed Bilbo's instructions to hoist Aia's right arm into the air. The hobbit nudged her sleeve down to her shoulder to analyze Aia's two-week old gash.

"Ah. There's the answer. It's infected. Rather greatly, at that. She needs to be treated soon. Now, I must inspect the wound on her ribs." Kili placed her arm down and furrowed his brows.

"What wound?" Bilbo met Kili's bewildered eyes.

"You were not aware of the additional gash on her ribs?" Kili shook his head as Bilbo lifted her tunic to reveal four bloody gashes. Each laceration was riddled with pus and discharge. A cream-colored coating encircled each rouge-tinted gash. Kili drew in a sharp breath. His emotions were hazy. Disorientation, pity, anxiety, and disappointment all fought to dominate Kili's mind. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she treat herself? His rambling speculations were halted when Aia moaned.

"Nnnug.. What.. what are you.. Bil...o...?" Aia slurred.

"Aia, I need you to lie back down please." Aia looked to her gashes. She saw an infectious clot on her ribs. Her eyes shot from her ribs to Kili to Bilbo. Vertigo soon overthrew Aia's sight and perception.

"M-my bag.. Kingsfoil.. it's in my bag.." She swooned once again.

Bilbo abruptly stood.

"I need to retrieve that kingsfoil. You stay here, Kili. Keep an eye on her." Kili nodded. He was mortified: was she losing consciousness from her infections? Was it this bloody forest? Kili brought her face to his.

"Aia.. Don't leave me. Please, Aia. Not now. I need you." Kili pleaded into her bloodied hair.

* * *

Bilbo sprinted as fast as his hairy feet could take him. He passed familiar trees but he found no signs of the dwarves. The hobbit ceased running to listen for the Company. Nothing. He resumed his sprint for another five minutes. _"Come on, Bilbo. Aia will die if you don't think of something."_ Another five minutes with no result. Bilbo became frantic and desperate. He opened his mouth to holler but the action was interrupted by the poor hobbit faltering on a stone. A grunt escaped his mouth upon impact. He raised his distressed head to come face-to-face with a shrub of kingsfoil. "Bilbo Baggins, you are a lucky Hobbit!" He told himself as he snatched the weed and darted back to Kili and Aia.

"Kili! Aia!" Bilbo shrieked after a few minutes. The hobbit returned to the tree he left the two. The kingsfoil fell from Bilbo's grasp. Bilbo slumped to the ground. "A-Aia?" Bilbo strained his eyes to verify what he saw: Aia's dull, paled body curled into a fetal mass. Her blouse was slashed in half from her right arm to her left hip. Crimson plasma puddled around her pallid neck and face. Hair that was normally a lovely, sleek sheet was tangled and riddled with blood and dirt. Bilbo rang his head to steady himself. He placed a trembling hand on the girl's exposed hip. "Aia? Can you h-hear me? It's Bilbo." The battered girl shifted in the slightest of manners. A delicate whimper escaped her ceacked, blanched lips. Bilbo pulled himself to put his ear to Aia's ghastly mouth.

"Kili.. they've taken.. -ili.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy April! **

**Hope you like the subliminal cameo in the title :) Enjoy! **

**Review response(s): **

electrogirl88: You're a sweetheart :) I appreciate that

**Disclaimer: I only own Aia (her loss) ;) **

Chapter 8: Why Couldn't it be "Follow the Butterflies?"

"_Acanthe! Look! This one's wrigglin' around. I don't like it." _

"_Well kill it then!" _

"_But it'll get cold if I do.." _

"_You figure it out, Dolomedes. You figure it out. I'm gonna fetch the other two down there before they get away. That one looks injured though. I doubt it'll be doin' any runnin' away."_ Six _thuds_ sounded before the monstrous, shaggy beast departed. The owner of the original voice, Dolomedes, prodded a dangling, woven sac with his shaggy tarsus. The sac shifted about and a muffled clamor sounded.

"_Matter of fact, I suppose I like mine wrigglin'. Tastes bet-" _

"_Dolomedes! Come 'ere!" _With a raucous moan, six more recurrent _thuds_ approached the beckoning voice. _"It appears this one's got a little companion." _Dolomedes approached the two flaccid creatures. They were both plagued in a stupor: one induced, and the other naturally.

"_What's wrong with the girl? I don't smell any venom in 'er." _Dolomedes observed.Acanthe, as the observant voice labeled him, moved in on the unconscious girl to verify the lack of venom in her veins. Immediately after stroking the girl's face with his sensitive hairs, he withdrew with a snarled _hiss_ and hacked at the girl. One of his rugged appendages snagged onto her shirt. The shirt was mangled in two, exposing an impurity on her torso.

"_Infected! She's diseased! Get away! Take the healthy one and flee!" _Dolomedes scooped the "healthy one" into his front two limbs and began manipulating it into a rotation. In a matter of seconds, Kili was bundled in glutinous silk and abducted. Aia had stirred awake when an gust of frigid air pocketed her. She dared not fidget around when the grotesque arachnids seized Kili. She fell limp to her side when the harvestmen were out of her perceptions.

OoOoO

Aia was roused from a void of mauve and ivory churning about and dancing around in her eyes by a twisted, distorted ventilation that echoed and reverberated in the poor girl's head. _The whispers. They're back._ Aia compressed her swelled eyelids together in an effort to liberate herself from the unending susurrations. _"No, no, no! Expel yourself from my mind!" _Aia screamed mentally. A searing pain drew from her ribs to her arm to her brain's frontal lobe. Inside, the girl's arms were thrashing about, her hands were shredding her hair from her scalp, her voice was wrenching from exertion. Yet her figure lay apoplectic on Mirkwood's tufted floor. Engulfing sensations of wailing, mangling, shredding, torment, blood, animosity, and of all things, - as well as _least_ of all things, - _love_ smothered Aia's churning mind. Her head and face bloated achingly, her legs and hands throbbed with a swelling torridity and her ribs, oh, the ribs. "Conflagration" would be an understatement. Mentally writhing in torment, Aia felt as though death was a better alternative than this excruciating agony. All at once, before the girl could physically wail out, the whirling shroud of anguish expired. It was replaced by a gentle quivering sensation on her waist. The sensation had a voice. The voice was talking to her.

"Aia?...Hear me?…bo" Aia could only match those words to their meanings in her head. She pried her aching eyes and cracked mouth open to speak.

"Oh, Bilbo! Thank Eru you're here. Spiders, Bilbo. Giant, cursed spiders. We have strayed far too close to their nests. They've taken Kili. I assume they have abducted Fili and the others as well. I need your help. If you reach into my boot, I will be able to mend myself. I have a concoction that I am to use in dire emergencies."

She saw Bilbo's face withdraw. His eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and brows furrowed. "What's taken Kili? Where are the other dwarves?"

"I've just told you, Bilbo. Spiders. Now, please get my elixir." Aia requested.

"Get what? Aia?" Aia's head was hoisted up when Bilbo asked her to repeat herself. She was becoming slightly irritated. Was he listening to her at all? She has a potion. It will revive her. He just needs to retreat it. "Here, I'm going to rub this on your wound. It's kingsfoil, I found some." A groan escaped Aia's mouth.

"Bilbo! Need I get it myself? This will regenerate with tremendous haste. Kingsfoil is good, but it's no comparison to my brew of alfirin, kingsfoil, and simbelmynë extracts. It's highly potent and rather bitter, but it will heal- Ow!" a biting twinge coursed through Aia's abdomen. She wrenched herself up as best as she could to flee from the pain.

"Aia, I know it hurts, but I must put this on your arm." Bilbo stated calmly. Aia glared in his direction and sloped up to rake her boot off. She rattled it until a dainty vial was delivered. The ampoule radiated an eerie emerald and pearl color. The contents swirled around without being handled. Aia yanked the top from the small flask and downed it in one gulp. The nostrum singed its way down Aia's esophagus leisurely, confirming it snuggled into every crease in Aia's superior alimentary canal. An abrupt thrill coursed through the girl's chest, arms, legs, and head. Without thinking, Aia snatched the bewildered hobbit up to his feet and brushed him off.

"Did you hear anything I was saying, Bilbo?" Aia reprimanded. Bilbo's brows creased.

"You were merely uttering what you were trying to say, Aia. H-how did you-"

"What was I saying? Quickly now, Bilbo. We're losing time." Bilbo shook his head in confusion.

"Erm, well, you said that Kili was taken by something, you asked me to retrieve some entity, and you repeated 'kingsfoil' plenty of times. I thought you were rushing me to apply it to you." Aia widened her eyes. She hardly said anything? But she easily communicated it to him. How could this be? She didn't concern herself with those questions now. She needed to inform Bilbo of the spiders. She grasped the hobbit's shoulders.

"Alright. I'm going to repeat what I thought I told you. You must listen carefully. The giant spiders of Mirkwood abducted the dwarves including Kili. We need to help them in any way we can." She noted Bilbo's eyes shifting from hers to the vial in her hand. "That was an intermixture of various potent healing herbs. It's quite unpleasant if you ask me. Now, we must go as swiftly and quietly as we can. This elixir will only last a few hours." Aia took Bilbo's hand in hers and began to pursue the thieving spiders. She was halted by Bilbo's resistance in her hand. She turned to him and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Aia, if that potion stuff is only going to work for a few hours, then you're better off heading to the path. I _will_ get the dwarves. You just follow that path all the way down. The dwarves and I will meet you there." Aia opened her mouth in protest but she shut it. She knew he was right: she would be more of a burden than benefit. She bit her lower lip and nodded reluctantly.

"You're right, Bilbo. This path leads to Esgaroth. They have proper healing equipment; I will meet you there. Just promise me you will bring yourself – at least – back in one piece." Bilbo smiled at Aia's compassion towards him. _She's an awful lot like Gandalf. But she's nicer._ The smirking hobbit thought to himself. He squeezed her hand.

"I promise you, Aia. I will bring myself and the dwarves back. That includes _Kili_." Aia's heart painfully fluttered at the reference to his name. She bit her tongue against a false denial of her conspicuous affection towards Durin's youngest heir whom was in the clutches of malevolent spiders. She smiled sadly and squeezed Bilbo's fleeing hand.

"Eru guide you, Mr. Beloved Baggins. Be safe." Bilbo again smiled. Her nicknames for him warmed his big hobbit heart in these dark times. He then liberated his hand from the girl's. Aia could hear his retreating pace mature into a sprint. Aia turned on her heel and pursued the path by sensing the remotely fresher air far off from the right. She angled her temporarily-energized head towards the crisper air. It was only the slightest bit fresher, but after a couple of weeks' residence in the dank forest, she had every one of her senses on full-alert in hopes of getting out quickly. Hopefully she'd rid herself of this godforsaken forest shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lake Town Trouble

**Review response(s): **

ZabuzasGirl: I'm sorry! I've been distracted with personal matters. I'm happy you're liking the story :)

**Enjoy! **

Bilbo had been running – for what he believed to be a longer amount of time than he had in Gollum's underground chambers – towards his more-than-likely impending doom. With every approaching step towards the predatory, and not to mention unfathomably massive, arthropods, Mr. Baggins's Baggins traits were enhanced. Thoughts such as _why am I doing this again? _and _even if I were to rescue these dwarves, we're likely to be massacred in the process of getting back to the trail. _Nevertheless, another, rather subconscious – no doubt his Took traits – countered every one of his equivocations. _"Why am I doing this?" Because those dwarves need you, Bilbo Baggins. They will die without you. And what about Aia? "We're likely to be massacred.." Indeed, your chance of perishing is higher, but you will perish in honor. You declined the idea of accompanying Aia to the comforts and safety of Lake Town to salvage 11 defenseless, unarmed, stubborn dwarves. You will fight on and you will fight well, Mr. Baggins. _Bilbo smiled a petite smile, then soon realized he dubbed himself "Mr. Baggins" _and enjoyed it_. His musings were halted right in their tracks as was his physical body. The hobbit's teeth met the mushy, ever-moist forest floor with a thick _thud_. Slipping the ring on almost subconsciously, Bilbo stood up unseen. Then he heard voices. Ugly, unnatural voices. _Spiders' _voices.

"_Well? Go on, kill 'im!" _

"_I'm a little scared. It sounds like it's threat'nin' me." _Bilbo instantly knew "it" was a dwarf, along with his caravan, that the spiders were talking about, for he peered up a few feet to witness many fairly hefty webbed sacs wriggling and grunting about. Which dwarf specifically, he knew not. Bilbo wasted no more time verifying the dwarves' residency in the webs and scooped up some scattered stones from the mossy earth. Immediately, he launched one with all his Hobbit capacity towards the oversized arachnid that was on its way to sink its teeth into a dwarf's flesh.

* * *

Aia stopped momentarily to stop and examine her wounds. Her shirt was worthless now, if not a burden. She shrugged it off and tied it round her waist, leaving only her makeshift, tattering bandages and the stench of kingsfoil on herself. She unraveled the mangled cloth from her abdomen to attempt an examination. It failed. The lighting in Mirkwood, regardless of the freshening air, was still severely lacking. The first and only logical solution to implant itself in her mind: climb a tree and use the light from the canopy for the self checkup. Aia would also be able to identify how proximal she was from Lake Town from the tree tops. She nodded in self-agreement and pursued the tallest tree she could encounter. A gnarled tree perched beside her in almost a mocking fashion as she judged each timbers' reliability. Aia spun around in a short circle until she spotted a relatively enormous tree with a chipping, sickly-amethyst trunk. It was a bit wider around than her arm's length, so she was grateful for the finger slots provided by the jagged bark.

After an hour of scaling the rough, unforgiving tree, Aia's legs were splintered by broad, deep, serrated bark fragments and her digits began to go numb. _A familiar feeling._ Aia painfully smirked at her comparison to Gollum's caves. Fortunately, the girl was merely a few feet from the canopy. Her smirk evolved into a wide smile when a deluge of cool, crisp air saturated her blackened, deprived lungs. The girl nudged and squeezed her way through a few leaves that her tree provided until she was literally rendered temporarily sightless by the gloriously vivid illumination. An abundance of crimson, mauve, tawny, golden, and emerald leaves occupied her entire line of vision when she peered above the sickened foliage of Mirkwood.

Aia rotated her head leisurely: taking in the enticing landscape. No birds, no insects, no life resided above Mirkwood's alluring treetops. As elated as Aia was to be able to breathe fresh air and witness the empyrean atmosphere once again, she couldn't help feeling dismal. The once lush, lively forest that was home to countless companions of Aia's was now plagued by the Necromancer's enfeeblement. The girl wondered how many animals and elves succumbed to the calamity. In all honesty, Aia was more concerned for the animals than the elves. The Wood Elves had means of defense as well as their bitter, wicked characters. Abruptly, a recollection smacked the girl right in the face: Janovol. The last time she was informed of his whereabouts, he was venturing through Greenwood to attend a conference with the Wood Elf prince, Legolas. She wondered if he suffered the same fate as the fallen animals and elves of Greenwood. Aia quickly shook the thought from her mind and got back to business.

The girl was well aware that her ailment was severe, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw: blackening, rotting skin in four separate gashes across her right frame were smeared with a combination of dried kingsfoil and cruor. An ivory encasement of some bodily crust formed around the wound's circumference. Interstitial fluid glistened in the sunlight as it freely seeped out. Aia could have sworn she even saw the resemblance of a rib. She closed her eyes tightly and began planning. _This serum will remain effective for approximately two more hours. _Her heart beat faster: she was running out of time. Aia's eyes snapped open to examine her surroundings once more. Trees, trees, mountains, trees, leaves, then ultimately, her destination: the Lonely Mountain. Her dwarves' home was grandiose to say the least. Shadowing the lone peak was the Long Lake. Aia's eyes felt a sudden sting as she was overwhelmed with varying emotions: satisfaction, remorse, aspiration, dread, and deficit. The girl was so close to her dwarves, yet so far, and she couldn't do anything to help them. Alternatively, she would venture to the comforts of Esgaroth while the dwarves and her Bilbo face the dangers and dreariness of Mirkwood. Aia allowed herself to shed one tear for her inequity before flying to Lake Town. The tear, however, was not shed. Somehow the sensation of aspiration surpassed her other feelings in the slightest. Aia even smiled a sad smile. She knew the dwarves were safe. They're in good hands and they'd meet her in the town safely. The girl wasted no more time. She shifted into her unfamiliar flight form to elevate herself 50 feet above Mirkwood (to avoid potential whispers.) With a rush of adrenaline, Aia darted off on her venture to Esgaroth. _Eru, guide me. _

* * *

_Think, Bilbo, think! How can I possibly sneak the dwarves past all those elven guards? The sensitive-to-everything elven guards, at that. Why didn't Aia warn me about the elves? I wonder if she's alright... Of course she's alright: it's Aia. But she's a wounded Aia.. She had that potion, though.._The hobbit's Gollum-like mental conversation was interrupted by a smooth, icy, bitter voice. Bilbo knew the voice was not directed to himself, for he was invisible and he was standing right beside the recipient of the voice's question.

"I will ask you once more, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror: what are thirteen dwarves doing trespassing on my lands?" The icy voice met icy eyes. Thorin stared at the elf king directly into his sickening face. His upper lip began to quiver with genuine hatred and disgust. Thorin clamped his fingers to his palm in a fist to settle himself. The dwarf smirked and spat something in Khuzdûl. Although he couldn't understand what was said, Bilbo winced at Thorin's acrimonious tone.

"Very well then. Stay here if you will, and _rot._ A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. _I can wait._" Thorin didn't break his glare from the revolting king until he was forced around by the elven guards. Like a puppy who lost its owner, Bilbo shadowed Thorin at the heels. The hobbit couldn't wait to distance himself from the menacing Elf King. The halfling halted just outside of Thorin's jagged cell door as the guards thrusted him in and slammed the door. An echoing voice called from a distance away once the guards returned to their places. Bilbo identified it as Balin's.

"Well? Did he offer you a deal?" The hobbit saw something sinister flash in Thorin's eyes. Was it annoyance? Rage? Animosity? All of the above? Whatever it was, it remained as Thrain's son spoke.

"He did. I told him to-" Thorin's sentence concluded with something Khuzdûl that Bilbo had neither the ability nor the desire to understand. Balin was silent for a moment.

"That's it, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin finally said. Bilbo stepped away from Thorin's cell to locate any nearby guards. He saw none and removed the ring to walk to the damp, frigid bars of that separated himself and the King Under the Mountain. Thorin's eyes widened and the hatred temporarily disintegrated.

"Not our only hope..." Thorin said to Balin as he looked into Bilbo's brown eyes. "Bilbo." He breathed. "Never have I been more relieved to see a hobbit." His stern tone returned. "Have you discovered a way out?" Bilbo furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No, I have not. But I did find the armory. It's not guarded heavily and it's easy to access. All of your weapons are in there. I've also found that almost all guards possess a set of keys to your doors. I will investigate further for a way out." Thorin blinked slowly and nodded his head. The hobbit took that as a dismissal so he turned on his heel to walk away when he was halted by Thorin's warm grasp on his forearm.

"The girl. Aia. Where is she? Does she live?" Although he had been ignoring most of what everyone was saying, Kili's head shot up at the mention of Aia's name. All his attention was on Bilbo. He crawled to his cell door to get an accurate look at the burglar across his cell. Bilbo nodded to the king. He turned to Kili with sad eyes.

"Yes, she lives." Kili's heart pulsated more rapidly than he thought possible. A tremendous weight that he'd had on his shoulders had been lifted. He nearly smiled.

"Where is she? Is she here? Does she linger in the shadows? Is she safe?" Kili asked hastily. Bilbo shook his head and approached the young prince's cell.

"She is not here, no. I sent her back to the path. I instructed her to wait for us in Lake Town." Kili felt an array of emotions. He was emphatic that Aia did not expire. Sadness and relief washed over him, for she was not with them. And hope accompanied the previous emotions. Hope that they'd be emancipated so he can be with his Beornian once more.

"And what of her wound? She couldn't possibly travel by herself in the state she was in with those damned spiders nearby. What were you thinking?" Kili nearly shouted. Thorin hushed him and answered for the hobbit.

"She must have used some sort of healing to mend herself. Bilbo is not dimwitted enough to allow Aia on her own, no matter the risk." Bilbo nodded his head and proceeded explaining to the dwarves about Aia's serum. His story was abruptly interrupted by footsteps approaching. "I will be back later. Save me some food, would you?" With that, the hobbit vanished to search the caves.

* * *

Two hours soon elapsed into six when Aia's adrenaline-fueled body began to fatigue. She hadn't eaten in who-knows-how-long and she was parched beyond belief. Although Lake Town was a mere 10 miles from her location, is appeared to be 100. Aia's broad wings were stiffening and her breathing became labored. _10 more minutes. Make it ten more minutes then you will receive help._ With every descent of her right wing, excruciating pain coursed from her shoulder to her chest. 5 miles. Her right wing began to slack. Aia's course was altered from her wings' lack of coordination. She attempted, temporarily successfully, to shift her posture as she glided for a more easing position. 2 more miles. She could identify the health ward on the corner of a wooden block of taverns, shops, and a variety of houses. Directly in front of the health ward's door was a canal of previously frozen water from the River Running. Little did Aia know: in two minutes would her wing collapse, causing her to crash dive into that very water. As the town grew nearer, Aia began to feel as she did in the forest; she had little control over her body. However, this time, her ailment was due to overexertion: days without food, water, or rest, while attempting to repair a severely infected wound, _on top _of flying well over the maximum time limit of the potion's effectiveness. Aia's eagle eyelids drooped closed one last time before her body went limp. Freezing water engulfed her and additionally woke her up a bit. She gained enough sense to use the last of her energy to morph back to her human form. She did so and felt herself bobbing to the water's surface. As she ascended, she heard muffled voices alarming each other.

"Oi! Something's in the water! Help!"

"Oh my! Someone! A girl, a girl's in the water!" Aia could hear no more before water once again engulfed her hearing. Yet this time, it was the sound of splashing, not flooding. Suddenly, a biting chill replaced the water's pressure. Something had been bound around her torso and drenched thighs. She pried her eyes open with all her will. Aia's blurred vision made out a soaking, bearded human who was kneeling beside her, removing his coat. She felt a heavy warmth enclose her chest and upper thighs before she was elevated into his arms.

"My..ribs... I'm...hurt-" She managed to cough out the advise into the man's chest. He squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be alright. I'm taking you to the healers. Try not to m..." His rich, enticing voice was blurred out as she swooned in his arms. Aia's blood stained a large portion of the man's shirt. He kicked open the door and rushed into the ward. "I need a bed! She needs imperative attention! She's bleeding!" The urgency in the smooth depths of his voice tined down as three healers quickly shuffled him to a bed where he gently placed the drenched girl. "It's an infection. I don't know how long she's been bleeding, but by the look of her skin, the blood's been flowing for a while." A stout blonde woman with a greying mass of curly hair nodded and shooed the man off before drawing the curtain around the stranger's bed. He pulled a chair beside the curtain and awaited the nurses to complete their operations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya my lovely readers! I hope you're likin' my story so far, I do it for you! I predict I'll be writing all night because I'm sick, so it's a bittersweet feeling. Enjoy! :D **

**Review response: **

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf: *hugs* :)

Chapter 10: Anticipation Kills

"This way! Quickly now, quickly!"

"You rush me once more, Hobbit, and I'll have your head as quickly as you'd like!"

"Ungrateful dwarves..." The sprinting hobbit murmured to himself. Fili, who was trailing Bilbo, grabbed Bilbo's shoulder.

"There, there, Bilbo. Gloin's only badgering. We still need our burglar, you know." Bilbo rolled his eyes and caught up to Thorin, who was beckoning him to the front.

"You're falling behind. You need to keep up to direct us to the armory." Thorin scolded. Bilbo nodded and forked sharply to the left. Thorin had surpassed Bilbo by a few steps due to the hobbit's sudden shift, so he stopped to rewind himself. As a result of Thorin's abrupt halt, Fili knocked into his uncle, who grumbled some Khuzdûl obscenity. Fili chuckled and patted his tuned-out brother on the back. Kili flashed Fili a deathly glare and sprinted ahead.

"Ouch." The fair dwarf said as he placed a hand over his heart in pseudo pain. "Baby Brother, you're hurting my feelings. Don't you worry, we'll get to Aia before you know it." Kili slowed his pace to resume his glower on Fili.

"You don't know that, Fili. It's been a week at the least. She could have perished from her wounds..."

"Or she could have prevailed. It'll be revealed soon enough. Just keep your hopes up, Ki. We're almost to the wine cellar. Hey, Bilbo, why're we going to the wine cellar again?"

"If you'd keep your voice down, I'll gladly explain!" The hobbit chided. "Now, I will repeat it once more, so you had better listen closely. The lot of you." Bilbo began as they entered the armory. "As you're aware, the Wood Elves are having some sort of celebration so their attention is temporarily occupied. With celebrarion comes...?" Ori's head popped up from the crouched dwarves.

"Poems?"

"No, young Ori, it's women!" Dwalin quipped.

"Boys, boys, now we all know it's ale!" Bofur teased.

"Precisely. Well, almost precisely.. It's wine. Wine barrels." Bilbo seemed to rush the words from his mouth.

"I was right?" Bofur inquired with a proud smile. Bilbo rolled his eyes as he attached Sting to his waistband.

"Yes, Bofur. Hear-hear." Bilbo moaned. "Ready?" Thorin nodded to the hobbit and they continued sprinting down the narrow, bleak hall to the cellar. "You lot'll wedge yourselves into the empty wine barrels and I'll release you into the underground stream that leads right down the Long Lake. Simple and effective. Questions?" _Please don't ask questi-_ Bilbo's thought was inevitably interrupted by a question from the one and only Fili.

"Oi, I have a question." A groan discharged itself from Bilbo's throat. "Why d'we have to go in the _barrels?_" Thorin answered his nephew's whine for Bilbo.

"Because that's the only way out, Fili. Now get in the barrel and I'll seal you up. Hurry up now." All the dwarves save Thorin, Bofur, and half of Bombur were in their barrels, being sealed off by Bilbo. Bofur and Thorin had only just succeeded in wedging the fat dwarf into the barrel by the time Bilbo had finished all the other dwarves.

"Right, then. I'll seal you two up then we'll be on our way." Thorin nodded and climbed into his barrel, still maintaining his regal posture. In less than a minute, the 14 were tumbling through the air only to be cushioned by a frigid underwater fjord. Churning, whirling, freezing, twirling, and many more harsh sensations were experienced by the 14 caravan members as they were wound into the River Running. There, they'd reside for the next two hours. Freezing water permeated its way into the dwarves' barrels.

All in all, it was one of the most dour experiences Bilbo had on this enterprise.

* * *

_**One week ago.**_

"I need comfrey! Hurry!" A woman's voice shrilled. "Hold this here. Cayenne!" A hasty _swish_ sounded. "Good. Now drip it into her mouth with a cloth. It'll reduce the bleeding. This next area will bleed a lot, so prepare yourselves. One, two, three." A carving followed by a spurting sound rang in the man's ears. Although his vision was impaired by the cloth barrier that separated spectators from the operations behind it, the man could hear vividly the happenings behind the curtain. He'd been perched in the sick bay's hard wooden chair for three hours, so he assumed the nurses would conclude their operation momentarily.

"Aye, sir." A voice called, followed by another _carve_. The man departed from the room silently. "Hand me the needle and thread, would you? She needs time to regenerate her blood. Thank you ladies. We will resume tomorrow, then in one week." The previously shrieking voice was now calm and leisurely. 10 minutes of stitching the girl had gone by when the curtain was drawn to reveal the man entering the ward with a sack of variant breads, meats, and jams. The stout nurse with a golden nest on her head approached the bearded man with a smile. She was wiping her hands with a wet rag. "D'ya fancy your shirt all bloodied as it is or may I offer you a new tunic?" The man looked to his shirt and laughed.

"Oh-ho. I was curious as to why the townspeople were eyeing me. I will gladly accept the shirt if you have a spare. Thank you, milady." The nurse nodded and disappeared into a separate room. Placing the bag of groceries on the ground beside the swooned girl's bed, the man pulled his wooden chair beside the girl he had rescued to get a good look at her. Her pallid skin released an eerie glow in the approaching moonlight. The discolored sagging bruises below her eyes danced in the candlelight. Blemishes and splinters that riddled the girl's face and neck. A once-deep defacement lined her right cheekbone and travelled just below her bottom lip. The young lady's torso was adorned in heaps of linen bandages as was her right bicep. A woolen blanket veiled her waist down; judging by the moist leather leggings that hung on the back of his chair, it was given that this girl was completely naked save the bandages. He reached down and gingerly pulled the blankets up enough to cover her exposed body when the girl shifted. His dark eyes snapped to the girl's closed lids in hopes of a further response from her. And that he received. Moaning ever so lightly, tears flowed from the girl's unopened eyes. She began to whisper something. The bearded man glanced around and drew his ear beside her dried lips to pick up what she was saying.

"Ki...li.. H-" she began coughing and the man placed his left hand in her left and his other stroked her temple.

"Shh, you're safe. You're safe." Aia's bloodshot peridot-grey eyes opened ever-so-slowly, and they instantly sealed once again. She squeezed the man's warm, thick hand and averted her head from his. He furrowed his brows.

"The... light.. M- my head." Aia choked out. He instantaneously blew out the candle and moved to draw the curtain a few feet behind him. The brunette girl reopened her eyes with more ease and peered around. Her sickly eyes finally found her way to the bearded man clad in a bloody tunic. His shoulders were broad, and were home to stray hairs that cascaded just above his protruding clavicles. The man's dark eyes studied her in the same manner as hers did to him. He donned his bloody tunic that was halfway tucked into his dark leather leggings. No coat was present on the man. Aia furrowed her brows in confusion, for Lake Town experienced year-round wintry temperatures. He was a mid-30s human archer based on his broad back, leather clothing, and tied hair. He appeared to be trustworthy, for he respectfully remained beside the window until Aia was at ease with him. "W-Who are you?" She asked eventually. The man felt as though it was safe to take a step forward as he answered Aia's question but he was interrupted by the nurse walking in with a fresh tunic.

"Here you are, dearie, A fresh, warm- oh! You're awake! Why didn't ya tell me, eh?" The nurse playfully slapped the man's arm and smiled to Aia. "Hello, sweetheart. You took quite a nasty spill there. I healed you up for the most part, but I'll need to go back in there and finish removing the infection once you've regained enough blood in your system. Is that alright with you, Lady...?" Aia painfully blinked and nodded.

"Aia." The nurse smiled at Aia. She retreated a jar of clear liquid before she spoke again.

"Your name is Aia? Small world, mine is Aiana. Now, Madame Aia, you are going to need some food and water in your system right away." The archer stepped forward and presented his bad as the nurse dabbed Aia's scrapes with the soothing liquid.

"I brought these for you when you get hungry. Would you like some?" He asked Aia. She looked to the bag to see crispy golden bread with savory meats and savory jams. The normally menial meal appeared a feast to the starved girl. Aia's mouth attempted to water profusely but there was not enough saliva in her mouth to even initiate a swallow's worth.

"Water would be nice." Aia croaked out. The nurse again smiled as she poured a glass of water for the girl, whom greedily gulped the contents down. Aia pulled the empty cup from her mouth with a grimace. "It's spicy.." She claimed. The nurse chuckled.

"It's got cayenne in it to prevent bleeding. You'll adapt to it after a few glasses." Aiana dished another glass of the spicy water. Aia provided the same result of chugging the contents down disregarding the burning in her mouth, sinuses, and throat.

"I'll leave this here for ya, Dear. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. If you need anything, call for me." Aiana dismissed herself with a smile and a wink. The chipper, mellow caregiver reminded the girl of Kili. Aia's heart wrenched. She focused her attention on the food that was in front of her. Her eyes began to prickle before she gulped down the food as greedily as she had with the cayenne water. After a few moments of stuffing herself, she looked to the man with a curious, tired smile.

"D-did you save me?" She asked in between pauses to reclaim her breath that was hindered from her singing throat. The man nodded and smiled.

"Aye. Folk were calling out, 'there's a girl in the water!' So I retrieved you from the water and took you immediately to the healing ward." Aia's eyes widened in recollection. She hadn't replaced her shirt nor bandages when she departed from Mirkwood. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Aia shook her embarrassed head.

"No, sir. I was thinking... Was I.. _exposed_.. to the townspeople?" She asked, glancing to her abdomen. The man raised a brow then chuckled in realization.

"Oh! No. I wrapped you In my coat before anyone could see you." He placed a finger on his chin as he blindly looked to the ceiling in contemplation. "At least, no _men_ other than myself saw you." He said with a kind smile. Aia liberated an alleviated sigh and continued eating. The two were silent for a while before Aia looked at the man curiously.

"What is your name?" She asked with some jelly on the corner of her mouth. The archer answered as he lifted a slice of bread from the bag.

"My name is Bard." _Just "Bard"?_ Aia smiled and closed her eyes temporarily.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bard. I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I do apologize for your shirt.." Aia smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. _Why am I always bleeding on men's shirts? _The pain returned to Aia's eyes when she reminisced of the night she kissed Kili for the first time. Aia's painful musing was interrupted by the man grasping her hand.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Aia. I am relieved that you weren't injured beyond treatment." Aia swallowed and lost her appetite. She had been so imminent to demise because she was reckless. Now she was without Bilbo and the dwarves due to her foolishness. Aia mentally kicked herself and closed her eyes. Uninvited tears initiated flowing down her cheeks.

"I was traveling with.. dwarves and a hobbit." She began. Bard looked to her from his bread. He had diverted his eyes out of respect (yet again) for Aia as she began to weep. The girl inhaled a deep breath and wiped her tears with a tenderized hand. She cautiously slanted back onto her pillows and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I lost them in Mirkwood. I was too ill to comprehend anything..." Aia looked Bard in the eyes. "The dwarves were kidnapped by the spiders when they strayed from the path. I know not of what happened to them but I told the hobbit to follow them. I am expecting them here any day." Bard raised his eyebrows.

"Here? How many dwarves?"

"13 dwarves, one hobbit. The hobbit's name is Bilbo." She said with a sorrowful smile. "I.. I promised to protect him.." Bard sought to relieve Aia of her guilt.

"Thirteen dwarves.. Their names must have been a burden to recall." Aia croaked out a chuckle. She was grateful that Bard didn't pry into their business as others had.

"They're a good bunch. Each has his own personality." She continued slowly. Whether her reduced speed was caused by sorrow or fatigue, Bard knew not. "I consider them my family. They're a bit rough around the edges, however. Their names are Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, and... Kili..." Aia had been looking at the ceiling as though to recall all the dwarves' names. Her head ducked when she mentioned Fili and Kili's names. Bard furrowed his brows when Aia named the final dwarf. The archer took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"They will be alright, Aia." She smiled and her eyes closed. Aia's smile faded as she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

"Kili..." Bard mused. He stayed with the girl for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_**Present.**_

"Fili, Kili, help Bombur." A rough voice ordered. The sun was two hours from dusk and the atmosphere was immensely glacial. The two brothers grudgingly approached the blubbery dwarf, who was unsuccessfully squirming his way out of his barrel. Fili clutched Bombur's right hand while Kili took the left. They yanked and twisted and squeezed for numerous minutes, all to no avail. Kili – overwhelmed with tension, wrath, and deprivation – dropped the fat dwarf's hand. He unsheathed his blade and soundlessly swept it down in Bombur's direction.

"Kili! NO!" Fili shouted. He was too late. Kili's blade fell. It struck with a _clang!_ onto the barrel's iron binding. The restriction fell apart and Bombur was liberated. Thorin strode over to assist Bombur to his feet. He spun around to glare at his youngest nephew.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Thorin demanded. Kili's eyes flashed with fire towards his uncle.

"I was helpi-"

"No. That was hazardous. You need to warn us before you do something rash like that. Your brother's hand could have been hacked off. Control your emotions, boy." Thorin pivoted to address the other dwarves. "We head to Lake Town We should reach it by nightfall." With that, the Company departed without food or water along the brooks of the River Running.

Bilbo had been quiet for most of the trek, ignoring the cheerful dwarves around him. Kili strayed to the hind of the caravan to seek solitude. The hobbit joined him. "You know, Kili," Bilbo started. "There's still hope and chance that Aia's in Lake Town. Alive. She had that elixir. I'm just as concerned as you are-"

"Don't you tell me you're more concerned for her than I. You hardly know her. She hasn't left my mind since the moment we saw her in Rivendell. She trusted me and I... I couldn't help her..." He admitted guiltily. Kili's incorrectly guilty conscious broke Bilbo's heart. He placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"If you truly believe she has passed, then think about the cherished times you two shared." Bilbo smiled and returned to Bofur. Kili's eyes followed the hobbit then lingered to the setting sun. _So close to Esgorath, yet so far. What is I don't fond her there? What if she's perished? But what if I _do_ find her there? What if Aia is truly alive and happy? What if I can kiss her again..." _Kili smiled for the first time in over a week at the memory of the ravishing Beornian's soft, luscious lips. The night in Beorn's halls when she kissed him under the stars with the flowing creek in arrears to them was one of the most intimate experiences he'd had.

"There it is! I see it!" Ori shouted gleefully. Thirteen eyes laid upon the young dwarf, who was pointing to the left. Thirteen eyes followed his hand to reveal a depressed wooden-carved town that resided on the lake. The dwarves could make out proximal bakeries, taverns, jewelers, the healing ward, and homes in the town. The dwarves swiftly snapped back to reality and proceeded their trek to the town with a faster pace.

One mile to go and Kili would be aware of his Aia's whereabouts. It was the most lengthy, excruciating mile he'd ever travelled.

* * *

_**Present.**_

"Mr. Bard, will we be expecting you during the entire procedure? It may take anywhere between 30 minutes to three hours." A petite brunette nurse inquired. He shook his head.

"No, Milady. I must visit the grocer to refresh my home's supplies; but I will be back in the conclusion of the procedure." The woman nodded and drew the curtain. Bard nodded to himself and departed from the healing ward. Upon closing the door, he noticed small figures aplenty in the water pursuing the Town. The archer dashed to the edge of the wooden planks to get a closer look. The figures were swimming toward the dock he stood on. As they neared, Bard rushed into the tailor's shop. He snatched up as many cloths as he could hold, tossed some coins to the counter, and departed the shop without a word. The figures were face-to-face with the man. Bard unhanded the cloths to assist each drenched traveller onto the dock. "Dwarves? And a hobbit? What business do you have here?" He asked, although he was already aware of his answer. "Take these. They will keep you somewhat warm." He handed each soaked venturer a blanket. Thorin stepped forward and nodded to the man, who returned the gesture.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. This is my Company. We seek shelter, food, and water." Kili joined his uncle's side.

"And a strayed companion. A girl, have you seen her? She's a human as well. Short, for a human, brown-gold hair-"

"May I ask your name, young dwarf?" Bard asked with a optimistic suspicion. Thorin raised his eyebrow in distrust, so Bard offered his name first. "Mine is Bard."

"Kili, son of Dìs."

"Kili? Kili..." The man trailed off. "I believe I know exactly who you seek. You," he gestured to Kili. "follow me, and the rest of you go straight down this dock into that large building. You will find the Master there. Speak to him. Your friend and I will be in the healing ward right here if you need him." With that, Bard slipped away with Kili at his heels. Bilbo attempted to follow, but a hand stopped him. Fili turned to him with an indecipherable expression.

"Y'best stay here, Bilbo. In case the news isn't... favorable." Bilbo nodded at Fili's heed and they followed Bard's instructions to the Master's corridors.

Bard opened the door of the healing ward, where the large white curtain was still drawn.

"What's that? Bard?"

"Aye. Along with a companion of great significance to her." That was all Kili needed to know Aia was alive. She may even be in this very room. The young dwarf's heart pulsated with relief and exasperation. The curtain was drawn by a bloodied hand to reveal a mass of yellow curls.

" 'Great significance'? Oh! Is this... It couldn't be. Kili?" Kili furrowed his brows and widened his eyes. He looked up to Bard.

"How do you-"

"She says your name almost daily, young dwarf. I trust you've yourself an admirer." The woman said with a wink. Kili's heart fluttered painfully. "I know not when we'll finish. It's looking like we will conclude soon. But don't expect her to be awake. I've got her knocked out rather well." The woman withdrew the curtain and Bard presented a chair for Kili. The dwarf accepted it and sat in silence, waiting to lay eyes on his Aia for the first time in two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! I'm sorry about the later post, my internet has been down for the past few days and it suuuuucks. Thank you all for being patient. The lag in WoW on top of my inability to use the interwebz for writing this has nearly killed me. I was able to write this on my phone though, the only trouble is transferring it to fanfic.**

**This chapter was pretty tough to write - I dunno why.. Maybe Aia's mad at me for her lack of Kili. It'll all be mended in this chapter! ;D**

**Despite the writer's block, I had quite a lot of fun researching dwarven customs and such. It's quite intricate and I likey a lotta. Anyway, without further adieu (save the review responses,) I give you chapter 11! :) **

**Review Responses: **

Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf: 3

Dhalmi93: Eee! I'm happy you're liking it! I like you! :)

**You guys put a huge smile on my face! *dances***

Chapter 11: Reunited and it Feels so Good

_Aia was well aware that her legs would collapse beneath her at any moment. Her lungs would soon follow, and she'd be impaired from fulfilling her objective. Yet, no matter the situation, her pursuit _would_ be executed. If her legs gave out, she would drag her limp body. Nothing could inhibit the damsel from her sojourn with the young dwarf that resided merely kilometers from herself. Not even the barbarous, vehement wyvern that lay between Aia and her lover. _

_Her steps began lagging as did her breath as she scaled the sheen face of the solitary majesty of Erebor. Why she was isolated, Aia could not fathom. How she was aware of Kili's location, Aia could not fathom. Yet she continued her endeavor nevertheless. _

_The girl's ashen eyes flitted to her feet when she perceived a mute convulsion that originated inside the alp. A breach had burrowed its way from as far as Aia could see. The fissure's end was right in front of the girl's face. As precipitously as it came, the convulsion disappeared and all was silent, even the hyperboreal whispers of the indistinct overcast halted. The crevasse was spacious enough to allow Aia a clouded exhibition of the mountain's interior. The girl shuffled down a few feet in hopes of acquiring a proper view of Erebor's core for the first time. _

_Her vision initially blurred. An immense amber concave sphere with a crimson outline and a somewhat oval-shaped abyss in the centre presented itself to Aia. The girl's perception fixated on the colorful display before her as she strained her eagle eyes to identify it. Crescent, sickle-shaped ridges molded into the bloody outline. The brilliant sphere that remained idle was glazed over, presenting a gleam and Aia's own reflection. Chromatic streaks of green, brown, and off-red variating between droplets of chocolate encircled and caressed the elliptical void. Aia granted the sight breathtaking until it shifted in the slightest. The formerly mesmerized girl's sense of admiration was soon substituted with recognition and trepidation. The exhibition in front of her, she understood, was the oculus of Smaug. _

"_My, you're a beauty. Pity, pity..." His cunning, profound bass articulation vibrated directly through Aia's body. Hairs stood up on her neck. _

"_What's a pity?" The dragon maliciously laughed at the girl's feeble question. Smaug's golden eye retracted and Aia visualized countless hordes of radiating wealth. Atop the nearest mountain of treasures to the girl was a beardless dwarf, evidently oblivious to the nefarious beast adjacent to himself. His face was turned down, admiring the riches that fell like sand from his fingers. A glint shone in his umber eyes that churned Aia's stomach. _

"_A pity that he is to die with his betrothed witnessing. Truly a pity." Smaug tittered heinously at Aia's helpless and baffled expression. _

"_B.. betroth-" Aia's question was interrupted when the wyvern snaked his grotesque head miles above Kili. In an instant, Smaug dove his face down to the inattentive dwarf below him. "KILI!" Aia's breath caught when the dragon's mouth discharged his conjured incineration. The ignition nearly blinded the girl. "Kili.. Kili... No.." She experienced the mountain quiver once more. The frigid breeze picked up as well, and she remotely heard her name. _

"_Aia? AIA?" Aia dittered her head and repeated the dwarf's name again. The calcification returned and before Aia could shield her face, it enclosed her head. _

"Aia! Please, wake up, Aia!" Kili pleaded. Bard was instructed to restrain the struggling dwarf while the nurses attempted to wake the unconscious mumbling girl on the bed. "Unhand me! I need to see her!" Kili shrugged from the archer's loosened grasp and stumbled towards Aia. His warm hand enclosed around her clammy, paled fist. The other hand was raised to lift the warm rag the nurses had placed on her face to caress her disfigured, sweating cheek. "Aia, I hear you. I hear you. Please, wake up, Aia. You're safe." Kili raised his troubled face to the girl's and he ghosted his lips over hers. "Come back to me, Aia." He kissed the girl's cold lips with tenderness, yearning, and faith.

Aia's eyes fluttered open. A blinding white light engulfed her vision. She felt a warm, scratchy movement on her mouth. Her eyes sealed shut to rid the light from her vision; along with drawing her lids together, she stiffened her fists. In her right hand, she perceived a impedance. Aia faced spreading her eyelids once more so she could discover what was handling her in such a manner.

"The light.." Aia whispered against the warmth that fondled her lips. The itchy, familiar oral embrace ceased at the sound of her voice. She heard footsteps and the light dissipated. Her vision improved in the slightest and she could make out five silhouettes: two quite lengthy possibly human contours and three abbreviated, thick figurations. One of the three lesser portraits was bordering hers. Some of its hair was tickling her chin and eyebrow. Its smell was that of earth and leather. She instantly recognized it but she was doubtful. "K...Kili?" A flash of faint white appeared above her. Her eyes widened. "you cannot be him... It was just a dream. He is far, far away from me." Aia's eyes moistened and a tear slid slowly down her once-wounded cheek. The droplet was brushed away by the figure's hardened thumb.

As Kili wiped her tear from her cheek, he lowered his face to hers, so his mouth was merely centimeters from hers. "I'm here, Aia." His hot breath drew the girl's mouth to his to ensure his presence. He returned the endearment with equal affection, taking her lower lip into his mouth. Her mouth opened slightly to allow access, which he gladly accepted. His heated tongue slipped into the crevasses of her mouth; a spicy tingle ran through Kili's sinuses. He retracted his tongue to his mouth, when Aia pushed her own tongue to the depths of his mouth. Kili shoved her tongue back to her mouth and they wrestled until Aia squeezed his hand as a reminder that others were present in the room.

"Kili.." She whispered against his lips. He moaned his response, stroked the back of Aia's hand and released the kiss. With one final peck, he returned to his chair beside her. A light was reignited beside the girl's bed and she could see his handsome, unscathed face once more. She smiled and an emotional chuckle left her plumped lips. Kili lovingly grazed Aia's cheek that sent shivers down her spine before she blushingly turned to the remaining two people in the room. "I do apologize for that, Bard and Aiana.. I guess I got carried away." She smiled weakly. "In my defense, this is the first I've officially seen Kili in weeks." Aia bashfully claimed. The two smiled and approached her.

"It's alright, Aia. I understand completely." Aiana teased with a wink before she departed to tend to other patients. Bard replaced Aiana's spot to Aia's left side and took her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Aia. I'm relieved that you're safe and... _happy_." Bard bantered. "I shall notify the other dwarves of your awakening. Would you like to see them? They've been asking for you since they arrived here." Aia furrowed her brows.

"How long have they been here?" She asked. Bard looked to Kili in hopes that he'd fill the girl in while he retrieved the dwarves and hobbit. Kili nodded and smiled his handsome, wide smile to Aia. She felt as though the butterflies in her stomach would carry her off into the starry night when she saw his perfect grin. "How I've missed seeing that smile." She kissed him once more and before it got carried away, she placed her hands behind his ears and pulled him away. "Don't distract me. There'll be plenty of time for this once I'm healed. I promise." Aia said with a smile. "But for now, you must tell me how you got here. Is anyone hurt?" Kili's smile disappeared and his eyes averted to the floor. Aia's heart stopped. "Kili? What is it? Who..?" She didn't have the heart to finish her rumination.

"I.. I don't know if I have the heart to tell you..." Kili trailed off and ducked his head. The girl grabbed his hand and scooped her thin fingers under his shadowed chin.

"Kili, look at me." She beseeched the dolorous dwarf. Aia's fingers urged his head up until umber met ash. Kili's knuckles were pulled to meet Aia's warm, gentle mouth. "Who was it, Kili? I need to kno-"

"Oi! I hear our birdie's awake now! Where is she?" The healing ward's door was fusilladed open with a _slam!_ Aia's intent grey eyes focused on the blonde dwarf that approached her with a grin from ear to ear. Following Fili was the smiling faces of Ori and Bilbo before the fur coat of the blonde dwarf was embedded into her face, hindering her further vision. Fili's embrace nearly drew the wind from Aia;s lungs but Kili warned his brother that the girl was still recovering. Showering her in kisses around her face as a substitute, Fili withdrew a giggle from Aia: a sound the Company hadn't heard in weeks.

"Fili, Fili. Down, boy!" Aia teased. The dwarf released her with one final smile before allowing the remaining Company save Bilbo and Thorin to visit her. Ori, sweet Ori, greeted hher with a gentle smile along with a song he composed for her. He blushed 50 shades of red when Aia pulled him into an affectionate grasp.

Balin bestowed a kiss upon her hand and praised her health with his gracious smile. Bombur presented a plate of sausages, toast, bacon, and potatoes that he prepared just for her. The toast was devoid of its upper corner. Aia frowned at it with a befuddled expression on her face.

"I er.. Got hungry on the way here.." The chunky dwarf admitted bashfully. The girl accepted the plate and accepted the plate enthusiastically.

"That's alright, Bombur. I cherish your skill in cooking no matter the condition it's in. You were kind enough to waive the fowl here." Aia concluded with a wink and a wide smile. The company shared a murmured chuckle and resumed their adorations as the girl ate her half-eaten food. Dwalin offered to give Aia a tattoo of resilience and stability which she politely declined. (He then suggested, "how's about we do it after we claim Erebor, eh?") Nori, Oin, and Gloin nodded and smiled awkwardly, as they weren't accustomed to the feeling of upturned lips unless ale was involved. Dori shadowed Balin in that he laid a kiss on Aia's hand; she could feel his intricate beards on the back of her fingers. Bifur approached with Bofur and declared something in harsh Khuzdûl. Of the little words she spoke in the ancient Dwarf language, Aia understood her name, "health," and "revenge." A few uneasy glances were shot to him and Bofur shoved him in the ribs sharply.

"Bifur, this is a lady we're speaking to, mind you," Bofur chided. The cranially-impaled dwarf grumbled one final time before accompanying the Company. Bofur gently raised the girl into an tender hug as he whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. "I'm very happy you're safe, Lass. Next time, let me know if somethin's ailin' ya. I'll keep it private. We don't want to lose our birdie any time soon." Aia smiled and nodded to Bofur. Her eyes began to sting with threatening tears.

"I promise I will, Bofur. Thank you." They released each other and Aia looked to the Company. "Thank you all for your kind words. They mean the world to me. You all own a special part of my heart and I cherish each one of you. I consider you fourteen my... family. I admire, cherish, and love you all." Aia locked eyes with Kili when she delivered her final four words. Thorin approached, breaking the girl's eye contact with his nephew. She smiled to him and he merely examined her bandages, blemishes, and bruises. His indecipherable glare was not one to be reckoned with. Aia's heart pounded achingly against her tender ribcage as she began to believe she had overstepped her ethical limits with her words. Yet she didn't regret them. Aia lost her family with both the skin changers and with the Eagles; her brother was all she had left. These dwarves (and hobbit) were by far the finest she could desire. They held such high regard and dignity that surpassed that of the Great Eagles extraordinarily. Thorin interrupted Aia's musings when he raised his hand to trace the Defiler's imprint on her face with his thick finger.

"We are all family in this Company, Aia." He smiled and laid a kiss on her scarred cheek. Aia felt as though she could rise from her cot and run around, and break down in Kili's arms at the love she received from the Company. Yet she remained idle, with an ample grin on her face. Thorin nodded to her and departed with the dwarves save his nephews, Bofur, and Bilbo. The dwarven brothers remained on the right side of her bed while the other two resided at the foot of her bed. Bilbo's midsection appeared a bit thicker and he donned a funny yellow overcoat much too big for himself. The skin-changer gently laughed to herself at the sight.

"Won't you two come closer?" She beckoned with her eyes on the two at her feet. Bilbo and Bofur looked at each other before inaugurating Aia's request when a ruffling sound presented itself next to her. The Durin dwarves had maneuvered so they were mere inches from her; both had wide smiles on their handsome, scruffy faces. Aia chuckled audibly, "not _you_ _two,_ my silly dwarves," Aia snickered as she tapped her finger on their noses once each when she finalized her statement. The two looked to each other before snickering along with Aia.

Although he was smiling, Aia could sense Bilbo's uneasiness. She furrowed her brows and flexed her belly to test the extent of her pain. Little discomfort yielded, so Aia rationalized that she would be able to sit up at least. She proceeded to manipulate the blanket so it circled round her waist. Aia looked to the four males, who were eyeing her curiously, and cleared her throat. "A little privacy, boys?" The four blinked and began to shuffle away to give her privacy for who-knows-what reason. "Kili, stay. I need your help." An immature sound made its way from Fili's mouth.

"Suuuure _'help'_" he winked. The younger of the two punched his brother's shoulder before he turned on his heel and was back by Aia's side in a flash. Aia smiled at his loyalty.

"A little jealous, are we, Fili? Why don't you find yourself a lovely maiden in the tavern? Who knows, they may even have beards!" Fili smiled and shuffled off down the dock with Bofur. Bilbo remained outside the healing ward's door.

When Aia was certain the three were no longer present, she turned to Kili and laced her cool fingers behind his ears. She weaved some tendrils of his ebony mane around her slim digits. Kili settled on her clavicle. Her scent of honey and various medicinal herbs saturated his hungry nostrils. The girl gingerly pulled his head beside to her mouth so she could whisper to him.

"Kili, I'd like you to draw the curtains, please." Her hot breath lingered and caressed the crevasses in his ear and his cheek. Kili raised his fanciful head so he could look her in the ashen depths of her eyes. Aia's expression was illegible and cryptic. His smile dissolved and his umber eyes darkened upon savvy of her innuendo.

"I- Aia, are you- You're.. Now?" Kili mumbled almost inaudibly. She smiled wickedly at his postulate and nodded avidly yet sensually. The dwarf rose apprehensively to establish the barrier between the two and an undesired audience. Kili angled to face Aia poised on the bed in an upright position on the edge of decrepit, aged cot. Her sheets were no longer supported by her hands and were pooled at her shapely hips. Kili nearly drooled at her faultless, bandaged physique. Her bosom broadened impeccably and curved into her lean, muscular waist. Her hips met the width of her breasts to display the delicious hourglass figure of the girl.

"C'mere, Kili." She beckoned with a voluptuous edge to her feminine voice. He blinked and absently stood between her blanketed thighs in a similar fashion as they posed in Beorn's meadow weeks ago. Aia tucked a dark lock of strayed hair behind his ear prior to reeling his rough lips to her rosy lips traced with cayenne. A subtle, unruly moan brewed in Kili's throat. Shivers made their way down Aia's spine, making her tremble, much to Kili's fancy.

Slender fingers trailed down the dwarf's hard leather breastplate to his belt notch and began untwining it. Aia felt his breath hitch and she opened her eyes to visualize his dark with lust. Before they got carried away, Aia broke the kiss and pulled away slightly. The desire in Kili's eyes was mostly replaced with guilt and Aia assured him with an abbreviated kiss.

"Don't fret, Kili. The time will come. But I need your help." She towed him closer to her so she could murmur into his ear once more. "I'm going to stand up. This blanket will not be supported by anything, so I will be bare before you. I'd like you to assist me in returning my breeches to my body. Will you help me?" She placed a lingering kiss on the top of his ear that made an electrical sensation in his gut travel to his groin. Words came not to his mouth os Kili absently nodded. He could feel Aia's cheek stiffen against his temple in a smile.

The skin-changer placed her hands on the dwarf's shoulders to steady herself; little pressure was perceived on Kili's shoulders when she initiated her escalation. He expected she was using all of her personal strength to hoist herself up, she didn't rely on Kili's stability. Aia was a secure, tough person; Kili adored her for that as well as her additional noble characteristics. He doubted she was aware of her attributes. Those qualities solely enhanced Aia's beauty.

The girl drew the blanket gradually from her lap. Kili raised his head to meet Aia's eyes. She smiled at his courteousness and began to shift, twist, and shuffle. The attempt was comparatively simple, minus some slight pains just below her ribs. Aia's hair tumbled in front of her eyes when she ducked her head to position her feet, when she noticed Kili's trousers.

Aia wondered just how excited she made him with her insinuations. Her wandering eyes followed up his defined thighs to the pocket where his breeches met. Aia ceased her meandering observation and urged her dignity to flush the curiosity out. Her attempt was successful, yet a blush accompanied her brewing dignity nevertheless. She glanced to Kili, who was smiling with awareness. The tint of lust in his eyes remained. A thin brown ring capsulated his widened pupils that were enclosed by a jungle of dark, beautiful, lengthy eyelashes that Aia envied profoundly. Topping off his eyes was a mass of equally dark, beautiful, lengthy hair. His skin held a lighter tone, from weeks without sunlight, which accentuated his ebon stubble. Kili was elaborately and doubtlessly handsome, making Aia exuberant to have him as her own.

Yet, a lingering doubt remained in her mind. To marry a non-dwarf was utterly forbidden in dwarven customs punishable by banishment and additionally, Kili, of all dwarves, was royalty. It was certainly absurd to even fathom that she and Kili could wed. Relationship and matrimonial traditions were polar opposites in regards to Eagles and dwarves in that dwarves loved only once, and that love lasted their entire lifetime (if their spouse passed, it was unheard of to remarry, for the deceased dwarf remained very much alive in spirit.) While in the Great Eagle customs, relationships and commitment were rarely established, for it was believed that solely distress and instability yielded from them. Men could have their way with whatever female they'd like. However, if the female declined, the male must accept and respect her wishes. Should the male pressure the female, he would be expelled or outcast. Aia's trial was similar to this, but she was aware that she had been unrightfully accused and banished. She could do nothing about the situation, however, for no one would listen to her claim. No one but Janovol.

"Aia?" Her tribulations were ceased when the concerned voice of Kili alarmed in her ears. She shook her head slightly to relieve herself of the meditations and she grinned at him.

"I'm alright, Ki. I was merely relishing how handsome you are," she claimed. His umber eyes lit up with excitement and slight bewilderment that accompanied his handsome smile.

"With that expression of anguish on your pretty face? My, this is concerning." He removed a hand from her waist and placed it over his heart as his older brother did the day prior.

"Shush, shush. You're perfect. You've not a thing to worry yourself about." She pinched his shoulder playfully as she chided him.

"Aye, I don't have a thing to worry about.. Now that I've got you back in my arms." A warm thrill creeped from Aia's throat to her stomach and a bashful smile appeared on her face. "There's a look I can get used to," Kili laid his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Kili, I'm happy you're here with me." She whispered to him.

"I know, I could hear you in your sleep," he murmured with a sly smile. Aia raised an eyebrow. It soon dropped when she recalled her nightmare.

"Excuse me?" Her heart nearly ceased, Aia realized she could have potentially said his name in her sleep once or twice _or countless times._

"Been having bad dreams of me, have you?" He inquired with a quirked eyebrow. Aia's blush deepened.

"I.. I.. How-?"

"I heard you repeating my name just before you woke up a while ago. You were fidgeting and shifting around. The nurses tried waking you but you just wouldn't. Until I uh.." The smile dissolved from his face and he ducked his head.

"Until?" Aia patiently urged.

"Until I took advantage of you. I couldn't help myself, Aia. You looked as though you were in so much pain and I could do nothing.. I am so sorry, Aia. I understand if you don't forgive me. I'm so sorry.." The girl's heart stopped. _'Take advantage of me'? _What had he done to her while she was in her stupor? The nurses wouldn't allow him to sexually assault her but he could have felt her body while the nurses were busy. He wasn't like that, however. He was a gentleman who denied her kisses while she was dazed and unaware in Mirkwood. A gentleman who averted his eyes from her while she stood naked in front of him. A gentleman who didn't pressure her to do anything she was not comfortable with. She shook her head when her list of assumptions was exhausted. She racked her brain for possible scenarios, but none came to mind. Until it hit her: the sensation on her lips when she awoke. A kiss? He was ashamed over a kiss?

"Kili, you have nothing to apologize for. Your kiss relieved me of my night terror. You are a dwarf of honor who has never disappointed me nor have you taken advantage of me in any way. Do not blame yourself for helping me, Kili." She ducked her head and smiled. "I also quite enjoyed it." Aia closed her eyes and laid her forehead against Kili's once more.

His breathing labored and his heart thudded in his chest. A subtle, yet ever-evident sting coursed through his veins. Kili's lips opened in the slightest and a scarcely perceptible whisper left his mouth.

"I love you, Aia."


	12. Chapter 12

**_3 January 2015: Updated so it'd fit in chapter 19! Woo! _**

**Oooo, my story's pickin' up with the followers/flavorites! Yay! I'd like to thank you guys again for your input and your reviews **. **Again, my internet and writer's block are not helping with the advancements in this story. I'm really really sorry about that, guys. **

**I confess, I have typed Aia's name as "eyea" one too many times hehehe **

**Thanks for stickin' around, guys. :) Enjoy! **

**Review responses:**

**Nali: I like your name! So happy you like it! ****_I_**** fist pumped when I read your review :) thanks!**

**Prost: Thank you so much! Hugs all around! **

Chapter 12: The Tale of L'oiseau

Aia's ability to communicate was crippled. Her breath suspended and her pulse buckled. Had she heard him accurately? "Love"? That was impossible: he was of dwarven royalty and she was an unsettled pauper. Aia raised her head in an effort to acquaint ash and umber. Kili's face was illegible, which solely heightened her anxiety. This dwarf was all she could ask for and more. He was diligent, sympathetic, facetious, and devilishly handsome. And he loved her. Aia closed her eyes to listen to her heart. She'd come to a decision. The dwarf before her announced his love for her with sincerity. He saw past her low status and loved her for her stability and endurance.

"I love you, too, Kili. More than anything in this world."

Although her eyes remained sealed, Aia knew Kili's expression was one of relief. A familiar scruffy pressure found its way to Aia's mouth. She gladly accepted the the dwarf's hardened lips that engulfed hers with a gradually strengthening tenderness. Aia opened her mouth to shelter his tongue. He openly obliged.

The spice in the skin-changer's mouth did wonders to Kili's imagination. He retracted his tongue and Aia followed in order. Her smooth tongue traced his lips, tongue, and the roof of his mouth. Aia's hands once again braced his body, this time exploring Kili's firm back. The lower section was muscular and toned from years of drawing arrows taut and releasing them with his fatal accuracy. Aia's fingers followed the quarry that formed from his prominent muscles up his spine. His scapular physique equally firm, but more prominent. The girl drew a breath in awe of his build, which sent a jolt to Kili's pelvic area. This time, however, he retained his lust.

Kili's whiskers tickled Aia's chin and nose which yielded a broad smile from her. The girl's face lit up when she saw a flash of perfect teeth encircled by his barely-existent facial hair. She kissed her way up his nose to his forehead when she halted.

"Is Bilbo still waiting? How long has it been?" She asked with a stricken face. Kili shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe ten minutes. Not enough, in my opinion." He winked and Aia pinched his shoulder.

"By Eru, help me with these breeches so I can relieve our hobbit from his await."

"I can lend you _my _breeches if you'd like.." Kili suggested coyly.

"I don't think so, Master Dwarf." Aia declined playfully. She placed a kiss on his nose and grasped his shoulders once more. "Will you recover my trousers? They are on the chair behind the curtain." Kili hesitated. "I'll be alright, Ki. I can stand for a few seconds on my own," Aia chuckled. As quickly as he could, Kili snatched her trousers from the chair and returned his hold on the girl's waist as though she could have collapsed without his hold on her. Aia giggled at his nobility and stepped into her trousers that he held out for her.

* * *

"She's decent now, Mr Boggins. You can come in."

The petite fellow clad in his large poncho-like coat hesitantly reappeared in the healing ward with an uncertain gait. Once inside, Bilbo saw Kili propping the door open for him as well as Aia leaning against her cot's bottom edge smiling broadly at him. Her smile was something Bilbo hadn't viewed in a while and, though he hadn't known Aia for the longest time, she was one of his closest friends. Her smile seemed to radiate to the hobbit's heart that warmed up at the sight. Bilbo fought the grin that tugged on his lips, but he gave In and hugged the girl gently.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Aia? Did the nurse approve of this?" Aia reached out and took the hobbit's hand.

"I'll be fine, Bilbo. You need not fret." The girl averted her eyes from his and pinched at his queer coat. "What's this? Is it cold out?" The hobbit shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, erm.. I have something... Of yours." He claimed awkwardly. Aia quirked an amber eyebrow but remained silent. Bilbo looked to her eyes and hesitated before shifting his arms to begin removing his coat. Under the abrasive yellow fabric lay a sheen, layered, multi-earth-colored vest donned onto the hobbit's chest. It was much too big for him and Aia's hand drew to her heart when he presented it to her.

"Bilbo.. where did you get this?" The girl withdrew the waistcoat with trembling hands.

"What is it?" A new voice publicized itself, startling both the halfling and the skin-changer. Tawny and ashen eyes observed the second tallest dwarf and the leader of the Company. Thorin's crystal oculars met Aia's briefly then observed her vest made of down in her trembling clutch. He approached quietly with all eyes on him. The only sounds were the clunks of his hardened leather shoes striding the wooden planks. The girl looked from azure to umber to tawny eyes to the vest in her hands. Each gaze shifted to her when the King Under the Mountain halted in front of Aia and took her trembling hand in his to steady the palpitation. Aia blinked slowly and looked to Thorin. She hadn't thought about the waistcoat until now.

"It's a family heirloom. Only, it shouldn't belong to me." Aia said, gaze still in her lap. The fingers of her free hand were absently tracing some large ivory feathers near the middle. Aia could feel the blood vessels in her eyes well up. Tears threatened to fall but she fought back as best as she could.

"And why is that?" Thorin's usually gruff voice was quieter and gentler when he noticed the sentimental value of her vest.

"Because the Thorondorians do not regard me as a member of the Great Eagle family." Her eyelids squeezed shut and she stopped stroking the vest. "Where did you find this, Bilbo?" She asked without looking up. Bilbo dropped his gaze from her head to the vest in her lap.

"Well, when I found the dwarves in the spider's webs, Ori gave it to me saying that he found it in your pack. I thought I'd hold it for you until I saw you again. I'm sorry it took so long-" he was interrupted by Aia practically falling onto the floor in front of him. She was on her knees, grasping his hand in both of hers.

"Bilbo Baggins, once more have you returned my vest to me. This has so much history and bloodline significance in it, I'd have gone mad without it. You've not a thing to apologize for but your excessive kindness. Thank you." Aia kissed his cheek, allowing the tears to flow then embraced him.

"Anything for you, Aia." He rubbed her back and they released. Kíli was at Aia's side in a flash when she began to stand up once more. She smiled weakly at him and accepted his open hand.

"Might I ask, why do they neglect to regard you as a Great Eagle? You are one indeed, are you not?" Thorin pushed in. He obviously wouldn't drop the subject, Aia knew it. She sighed and continued when she found a comfortable spot to stand next to Kili.

"This is a tale I have told not a soul. Forgive me if it is improper in any way." The three nodded to her; Bilbo had wide eyes, Thorin had an expressionless face, and Kili, oh Kili, his ever-caring eyes met hers with his confirmation and perspicacity. "I was born into my Beornian family 55 years past. My mother and father perished from a Goblin ambush when I was a young eaglet. Beorn could not attend to my needs, as he was occupied with maintaining his own life. It was decided that I was to live with the Great Eagles until I was mature enough to fend for myself, which would have been thirty-two years of age in this instance.

The Great Eagles are a somewhat primitive civilization. However, they are alike to dwarves in that they are staggeringly honorable," Thorin straightened up at her claim. She continued, "if one were to betray the 'laws' of the Eagles, their crime is punishable by rejection, alienation, or death. I was accused of committing a transgression and I was therefore banished."

"Banished? But you're a good soul! You've done nothing wrong, Aia. Have you?" Three sets of eyes shifted to the owner of the voice. Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden attention, Bilbo shifted his weight to his other leg and nodded as a sign of, "go on."

"You are correct, Bilbo. I have done nothing wrong. However, to the Eagles, I have committed possibly the most disreputable crime." Aia shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment before proceeding. "Because I was different than the other Eagles, I had little to no friends growing up. The Eaglets would ridicule me for contrasting. Even the older Eagles would hardly look me in the eye and I didn't feel comfortable in my Human form until I met an Eagle by the name of Jan-"

"Janovol?" Both Bilbo and Kili asked simultaneously. Aia furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes.. How in Eru's name did you know that?"

Kili answered, speaking alone for the first time since the two had no company. "You said his name many times while we were in Mirkwood." Aia's face reddened.

"Did I say anything else?"

"Nay, merely incoherent mumblings. The usual." The dwarf smirked at her.

"Continue, please." The King's voice startled Aia but she did as he requested, her mood sobered once more.

"Jan and I were best of friends as Eaglets. He would never mention my curious ability to change skins, nor did he criticize me for it. We lived mostly happily save one trouble: he was the grandson of the Eagle Clan's leader, Gwaihir. His actions were frowned upon and some Eagles even began to abort the nest because they considered Gwaihir an irresponsible Eagle for allowing his kin to interact so freely with the strange character. Jan was to cease his interactions with me then, for his grandfather forbade it. We would only see each other in private when no one expected it." Aia once again shut her eyes, this time she trailed her hand down Kili's forearm and squeezed his hand. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her tale: "One night, during a maturation ceremony for the men, Jan snuck out to see me. I urged that he didn't, but he was stubborn. He flew into my den with a mortifying tint in his eyes." Aia's grip on the dwarf's hand released and she sat on the bare floor in an exposed manner: legs tossed to her left, back hunched, face in hands. Kili kneeled beside her and rubbed her back gingerly. Small sniffles made their way from Aia's concealed face. After a moment, the girl wrapped her arms around Kili's neck and pulled herself into his arms. Surprised as he was, the dwarf nearly dropped her, but he instead embraced her. "Long story short, he told me to change to my human form. He told me to wear a blindfold, as he had a present to give to me. Somehow, to this day I have still not figured out how he accomplished it, he bound my upper arms, my waist, and my thighs so tight that I couldn't feel them. I could only hear and smell. He panted, he tore some clothing, and he.. he took my innocence." Bilbo gasped and whipped his petite hand to cover his mouth. Kili's frame tensed and he pulled Aia's body in front of himself to look her in the eyes. Thorin's face had the slightest amount of anger and surprise. Kili spoke quietly to her.

"Is it true, Aia? Did he.."

"Did he defile you?" Thorin finished his nephew's sentence. Aia nodded her head and began to weep. A twinge of hatred coursed through both the Durin's veins.

"When he concluded, he unbound me. I began to strike at him. I pierced his skin and he bled. So much blood.. He fled from my den.. Of all my years of alienation from the Eagles, that was the pinnacle of my isolation." She paused, not making a sound, only staring into the depths of her lover's eyes. Numerous emotions emitted from his expression. "He then returned to my den with Gwaihir and the Eagle council members and claimed that I had attacked and defiled him. I was then banished and I haven't seen them since then. I promised myself that I would – _could_ – never abandon anyone as Janovol did to me. After that, I lived with my brother for twenty years until a yearning to explore Middle-earth overwhelmed me. I broke my promise and left Beorn's home for three years. It is my deepest regret and I am a coward for leaving." Aia's tale concluded and all was silent. Kili looked out the window: a ray of sun shone through the glass barriers and an inappropriate sense of elation filled him. Thorin once again startled the three. He approached Aia and took her hand from Kili's shoulder. She stood in his support. Thorin's hands were in hers and his gaze penetrated hers. He spoke finally, in a voice low with pride and fulfillment.

"You are no coward, Aia of the Dwarves. You are no longer destitute. You are one of us and we love you. Forget your past, and forgive yourself. You will not live on succumbing to a lingering guilt. You are a strong, brave, stable warrior." Thorin ended his speech with a kiss on her forehead, leaving her speechless.

"Thorin, I-"

"Will walk with me to our dining halls. Come. Kili and Bilbo, if you could collect her things and inform the nurses please." The two bewildered spectators nodded blankly and watched Thorin guide Aia from the healing ward.

"What d'ya think of that?" Bilbo asked himself without taking his eyes from the doorway. The two remained where they were left. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kili spoke.

Nearly silent, the dwarf's inaudible confession found its way to Bilbo's ears, "I told her I love her." Bilbo turned to face Kili with an expression of further bewilderment as well as glee. "She said the same to me." Kili removed his gaze from the doorway to the hobbit, who was smiling broadly at him. A smile tugged on his own lips and his former elation overwhelmed him. The dwarf scooped the hobbit into an embrace and a guffaw.

Once Bilbo was returned safely to the ground, he straightened his waistcoat and cleared his throat, still smiling. "Come, Kili, we ought not miss supper." The dwarf nodded and turned to collect Aia's medicines and to remake her bed. He stripped the bed of its blood-stained sheets and began folding them. Beginning with the top blanket, Kili folded each layer, smelling Aia's scent of honey and jasmine.

Kili smiled at an image in his head of the girl in a field of wildflowers, smiling with the sun forming a halo around her. She donned a white dress, more beautiful than he could dream of; it accented her amber hair astonishingly. On her left hand displayed a silver ring with golden accents. The two colors intertwined around her thin finger and enclosed a breathtaking white diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet extravagant. Just like Aia was. The dwarf's musings were interrupted when a bloody cloth fell from the sheets he was folding onto his feet. He bent to retrieve it, revealing that it was his own tunic that he had given Aia to wrap around her arm in Beorn's meadows all those weeks ago. It sickened him that the girl still had the makeshift bandage on her arm. Her self-recklessness hurt her and if it were to occur again, Kili would enforce discipline. Squeezing the tattered cloth, Kili turned to face Bilbo, who was preparing to beckon the dwarf. The hobbit cleared his throat.

"I, uh, got Aia's medicine. Ready to go on?" Bilbo asked. Kili nodded and approached the hobbit, who allowed him to leave first. The two walked down the docks a distance until Bilbo noticed something floating in the water. "Aia's vest! What's it doing in there? She's lost it again!" He yelped while rapidly tapping Kili's forearm. The dwarf paid little mind to the quivering hobbit at his side, for his eyes were locked on the girl who had liberated herself from the burden of the vest.

"She threw it in, Bilbo. She let go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, guys, after an eternity and a half: chapter 13! This one is a filler; apologies for the concluding few chapters, I was dealing with a feisty kitten and nursing a horrid headache. I hope to have chapter 14 written and published soon! Enjoyyyyy :)**

**Review responses: **

**Prost: **Thank you! :*

**AgentOfLoki'sArmy17: **As promised, here it is! Hehe

Chapter 13: Of Languages

"Here, young lass, you're gonna need all the food you can fit in that small body if yours to make up for lost nutrients."

"But Bomb-"

"No, no, Milady. You've been in bed without food for too long. No excuses."

"Bombur, her mouth is overflowing, as is her plate. Allow her to eat what she has yet," Bofur chided with a nod to the nearly choking girl across from him. Aia's cheeks were so full of food, they nearly shut her eyes. She feebly attempted to thank Bofur for halting the nonstop flow of food. Unsuccessfully.

Kíli and Fili made plenty a joke in her honor that evening, including her favorite scenario of the night:

_"Oi, Ki, who let that wild animal in here?"_

_"I dunno, Fi. Should we cook it?" He proceeded to make a show of stalking his prey by planting his feet on his chair in a hunched poise, and using his utensils as makeshift hunting weapons._

_"Mm, she's too skinny. Not enough fat on her." Aia's narrowed eyes but almost immediately widened while she ducked just as Fili tossed a piece of food at her as a distraction while Kíli hoisted her up in his arms and began gnawing at her neck, causing Aia to nearly cough-laugh from the excessive bread, sausage, beans, and at least five other foods lost in the abyss. Laughter soon replaced the girl's sudden gasp when the dwarf seized her._

_More of a motivation to cause Kíli to continue._

_The rough-housing was ceased by a paternal scolding of Thorin's, "stop that, stop that. Let the girl eat," he chided with a ghost of a smirk. Bombur profusely agreed with a grunt and a raised sausage. The girl had just barely swallowed her original bite of food by the time Kíli placed her back in her seat with a kiss on the temple. Aia wouldn't go without a fight. She nudged him in the gut with her elbow and tossed a bun at Fili's forehead._

* * *

After supper aplenty, Aia decided she had been indoors far too long. The only time she'd been outside in two weeks was when she and Thorin walked down the creaky wooden planks from the healing ward to the dwarves' rented chambers. Her fowl instincts felt trapped and enclosed; fresh air was the only remedy.

Thorin and Balin resided with the Master of the town that night to discuss matters. Aia assumed they were safe, else Bard would have notified her otherwise. Kíli had been bathing for as long as Aia could remember and he'd be out any time soon, so the girl snatched Bilbo's yellow coat from beside the door and stealthily escaped into the misty night of Esgaroth for some alone time before Kili could catch her and keep her inside.

Shrugging the overcoat onto her shoulders, Aia peered into the night sky. Incredible illuminating orbs similar to those of Imladris scattered lazily throughout the deep sky. Muted moonlight danced off the water that mumbled as though it were recounting the day's occurrences to the starlight. A drenching of content engulfed Aia's being. Her decision to rid herself of her Eagle kin was one of the best she had come up with to help herself; though professing certain feelings towards a certain dwarf outweighed the former choice. She was liberated of the burden she had carried with her for 23 years. A single hot tear found its way down the girl's illuminated cheek. The tear was not of sorrow, nor of happiness, but of relief.

Aia heard familiar heavy footsteps falling behind her. She had absently ventured past various closed shops during her musings and she had sat herself down at the bottom of some secluded stairs in an unused tavern. _Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap, tap._ The footsteps ceased.

"You can sit if you'd like. It's more comforting than it looks, you know." Aia smiled up at the owner of the footsteps and held her hand to assist him; it was an untraditional gesture for a lady to assist a fully-functioning male with a simple deed such as this.

"You never cease to amaze me, Aia." Thorin took her opened hand and regally sat beside her. Merely sitting down was kingly. The girl smiled warmly at his acceptance and companionship.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Aia mentioned after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Aye. That it is."

The girl blinked slowly. "Night has always been my favorite time. The moon and I have a close relationship. He keeps me company when no one else can." Aia's body remained still as she smiled a smile that made a comforting happiness spread from the middle of her chest. "What's the night sky look like in Erebor, from the ledges of the throne room?" The light eyebrows of the dwarf king raised.

"From the throne room, you ask?" Aia bobbed her head and turned to observe Thorin's expression as he described the memory. "It looks as it does now. Only it seemed warmer and more comforting. I'd feel more at home if I were in my own chambers staring at the stars from my window. I asked to have my room at the end of the royal chambers so I could have a window, you know." His expression was one of nostalgia with a glint of longing in his eclipsed eyes. Both now looked upon the single protruding summit that kissed the sky. Thorin soon took his turn to look at the girl beside him. "Aia, can I ask you a question?"

Turning and raising friendly eyebrows at her king, Aia nodded her head with a warm verification.

"How long do people of your kind generally live?" The question caught the maiden off guard and she furrowed her brows. She hadn't thought of her age in quite a while. The day that marks another winter in her life was soon approaching, she remembered, based on the plummeting temperatures and leaves. Aia thought for a moment about the answer to his inquiry. The looming question as to how long _she_ specifically would live - given the blood-thirsty wyvern inside the very mountain she stared at - made her heart thunder.

"My brother has been on this rich earth much longer than I have. Beornians are, in a sense, immortal unless they are slain or die of any other unnatural ways." Aia replied after such a long while that Thorin nearly forgot his question. He had spent his queue for her answer by "resting his eyes," an excuse similar to those of the children Aia had encountered in her life who had used the lame defense when they fell asleep during a moment deemed inappropriate for sleep. The girl smiled at the drowsy dwarf and stood, once again offering her hand to him. Thorin looked at the outstretched hand in front of his face then to the expression of the hand's owner. A cheeky smile graced her lips and it soon proved contagious to the king himself, who now had a smile gracing his lips. This woman agreed to his quest selflessly as his other dwarves had so many months ago, but without any reward in mind. In all her peculiar ways, he supposed Aia had an equally - if not more - cumbersome experience losing her home than he had. She did not ask for pity, she did not complain, she did not lie. She had only helped – and she was efficient in what she helped with in every way imaginable. Smiles and happiness resounded around her, despite her troubles.

As if she had been reading his mind, Aia spoke, "there are selfless people in this world, Thorin. But are you aware of how they came to be that way?" She looked down at him, he was still sitting on the step, staring at her deep in thought. He shook off the glaze of contemplation in his eyes.

"How?"

Aia dropped her hand. "They learned to be kind and compassionate because they were harsh and unforgiving in their past. Everyone can be good, Thorin. Some never change, though." With a kiss on the top of his head, Aia left Thorin, who was not going to return to the dwarves' chambers tonight, with some additional wisdom that he tucked away deep and safe in his heart. Yet he couldn't ignore the thought gnawing at his curiosity, _what unforgivable could she have done?_

* * *

It was the soft creak of worn leather soles meeting wooden planks that stirred the dwarf that had succumbed to sleep's grip. Although his eyelids remained sealed, the more-than-half-asleep dwarf moaned lightly at the disturbance. The creaking sound halted, then just as the dreamless void of stupor reclaimed him, he was abruptly awoken by a sudden sharp sting in his gut. Every ounce of air was withdrawn from the poor dwarf's lungs as his once-groggy eyes snapped open to reveal the culprit: a cream-coloured girl illuminated by the dying firelight. Her smile seemed to add brightness to the dimmed room and as it had in Beorn's halls, her hair formed a makeshift halo.

"How is it that Mahal brought this angel of light to me?" Kili's voice was hoarse from sleep. He smirked lazily, "or rather a devil? For an angel would have awoken me with a kiss rather than an ambush." Aia's smile faded and she looked down to her hands that laid on the dwarf's chest. Her knees, she realised, were embedded just below her victim's rib cage, digging deeper and deeper with every breath he drew. She looked to his eyes, with no apology in hers, and shifted to the sides of his hips so she was straddling him. Kili grunted and smirked once again. Whatever trace of tire was left in him, only his voice showed it. "My, my, my little birdie. Would you not buy me dinner first?" Aia's smile returned, wider but with a hint of mischief.

"So eager you are, Master Ki." Aia positioned her elbows so they angled on the sides of Kili's shoulders. Her mouth was merely centimetres from his. "I like it," she breathed. Before Kili could kiss her lips, Aia pitched her head back up and swung off the couch. She began fleeing to the washroom when she heard a groan that accompanied a fleeting nudge on her buttock. Without turning, Aia knew Kili attempted to grab her but she was too quick. Her smirk would have made the Durin brothers proud.

Aia's wash basin was filled with water just off the fire, she removed her clothes and folded them neatly onto the floor. The moment she set her first foot into a well-needed bath, a muffled thud sounded in the room she called her designated resting room, the very room she left Kili in. With a heavy sigh, Aia wrapped a towel around her bare body and peered through the washroom door.

A mountain of colourful fabric lay heaped in the room's centre. Aia's grey eyes automatically flitted to the couch, where she last saw Kili. Lo and behold: the dwarf was absent. The pile began shifting and out of the corner closest to the girl revealed the top of Kili's head. He angled his noggin up to face Aia with a smile.

"Feelin' a bit drafty, love?" Kili's voice was no longer traced with sleep, but it had now returned to its mischievous tone. Aia raised a dark eyebrow as a smirk graced her lips.

"I do not, no. Do you?" Aia asked, waving her hand as to feel the temperature around her. As if her answer were a cue, the dwarf hurled every fabric that lay on him (save one thin sheet that draped across his body) clear across the room. Aia's eyebrow joined the other higher on her forehead at the sight.

"Matter of fact," Kili nimbly lifted the sheet from his body with two fingers and placed it gently on the floor as if proving a point. "-I don't," the dwarf once again looked up to Aia from across the room and waggled his eyebrows. Wearing only his trousers, Kili began to display goosebumps, as if his body were countering him.

"Well if you're warm, simply pull the blankets from yourself, don't toss them into the kitchen, you silly dwarf!" Aia chided, suppressing a giggle.

"I did," he motioned to the single sheet beside him. "I suggest you do the same with that towel of yours," a wink followed Kili's suggestion. Aia scoffed and threw one hand in the air, holding her towel up with the other. She promptly turned on her heel and reentered the washroom. With yet another groan, Kili stood and retrieved some nearby sheets and blankets before returning to his spot on the floor. He placed plenty of blankets on the couch for Aia. Just as his head met the soft cushion on the floor, something warm and damp made a bed of Kili's chest.

A giggle sounded behind him, making him turn. A cream arm, shoulder, and head appeared halfway through the open door of the washroom. He looked down to lift the towel Aia had thrown onto him.

"Mind if I join you?" He smirked without looking up and heard the door close as his answer. "Damn tease."

It was the gentle click of the washroom door that startled Kili about fifteen minutes after Aia had disappeared to bathe. He felt a warm draft on his right side as though the blankets were being removed from him. Before he could open his eyes, a heavier weight met his torso and limbs. The smell of honey and mint caressed his nostrils and he opened his eyes just a bit to witness Aia placing more blankets atop him. Kili smiled and placed his hands on the girl's waist. She was pulled down atop him without her consent, with blankets still in hand. Aia pulled the fabric over his head and began scooting off of him as to sit up.

Kili, the donkey he was, wouldn't go without a fight. He reached for her and began squirming his fingers on her ribs, eliciting an uncontrolled series of laughter from the girl.

Between breaths and quieted chuckles, Aia attempted to find any excuse to cease the dwarf, "K- Ki, stop! You'll- open my- wound." Immediately the assault stopped, much to Aia's relief. She opened her eyes to see concern had made its way across Kili's features.

"Did I hurt you?" He nearly whispered. Like a bucket of water poured over her head, a pang of guilt engulfed Aia. Of course there was a slight chance of reopening her wound, but it was less than likely. She shook her head and leaned down to meet Kili's lips.

"You did nothing, Kili. It was merely a precaution." She kissed the corner of his mouth and rolled her tongue along his lips. She trailed deep kisses down his jawline to his neck, where she met his heartbeat thudding beside his vocal stone. Aia's cool fingers ran up his chest and met his heart. With her other hand, she pulled her lover's palm to her own heart. Kili smiled and moaned slightly.

"We've the same heartbeat," he whispered. Aia cooed a sound of agreement and grinned at him. "I love you, my _zundushinh._" Aia was baffled by his usage of Khuzdûl. Never had he nor Fili spoken it around her and the fluidity of it made her wish they had. It was so natural as it left his mouth. He seemed to purr when he said it.

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'she-bird,' '_zundush_' means 'bird.' Like it?" He looked up at Aia like a child presenting artwork to its mother. Aia immediately melted into his gaze. She lifted his hand from her heart and kissed each of his knuckles.

"I love it, _Mukluk_. As I love you." Aia smirked as she looked up from his knuckles and Kili made a face.

"What's that mean, hey?"

"'Bearded seal.' It's quite fitting, yes?" Kili frowned. Aia laughed and brought her lips to his. "I only jest, my love," Kili's smile could be felt under Aia's lips. Kili broke the kiss to yawn; the girl laid her head upon the dwarf's bare chest to listen to the almost foreign sounds of settling food, declining breaths, and a steady heartbeat in his torso. "Do you think Balin would be willing to teach me the language of the dwarves?" The question surprised Kili but he nodded after a while.

"If Thorin allows it, I'm sure he'd love to enlighten you. You'd be able to finally understand all the nasty things Bifur has to say about you, though," he teased. Aia smiled into his chest and Kili kissed the top of her damp hair. The two lovers drifted into a dreamless netherworld of sleep along with the dying fire, unaware that the doors of each room were thin enough to allow the occupants to hear the sounds in the centre room.

"When're ya plannin' on gettin' a girl for yerself, Fili, hey?" Bofur's muffled voice sounded followed by a drawn-out curse in Khuzdûl and a thud from the blonde dwarf's chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Anozzer for youuuu! Man, page 10 and beyond were somehow deleted and I was sad, so I rewrote them as best as I could. A long chapter here to make up for my lack of posting. The next chapter should maybe be up in a week or so based on my class schedule. **

**I used improper Khuzdul in this chapter (and most likely the chapters to come,) because I'm using a different computer and it's fighting with me (I'm losing.) So, where umlauts are intended to be, I'll put an accent over it instead. Sorry for any inconveniences.  
For the chapters after this, I'm thinking of setting them as "flash-backs," if you will, of the events leading to their arrival to Erebor. Whatcha think? With any luck that makes sense. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review responses: **

**Punky Warhammer: ** lol thanks, I'll keep that in mind. "Posterior" is actually defined as "further back in position." Anatomically speaking, you're correct. :)

**Marina Oakenshield: **:D Thanks! Here ya go!

Chapter 14: Occurrences

There are only three things on the Valar's good earth that the skin-changer called Aia absolutely despised: abandonment, the stench of cooked poultry, and goodbyes. All three of which Aia could happily live without for the rest of her days; in fact, she had done so in her exploration of Middle-earth a year past. However, much to Aia's discomfort, she would be burdened with the experience of all three over the next few weeks in her endeavour with the dwarves on the last stretch of the adventure she had been rallied into.

It had been two weeks since the arrival of the Company in Esgorath, and Thorin was more than eager to depart. Understandably, Aia and Bilbo, on the other hand, were significantly less eager to advance on one of the last great dragons of Middle-earth. None of the dwarves seemed to take hold of the concept of an attempt of slaying a Fire Drake, and Aia did not step on their toes about it in caution of angering or – a less likely scenario – frightening the Company.

* * *

The morning that marked the final full day of the Company's presence in Lake Town had arrived with a peculiar arousal for the skin-changer.

Aia had been roused by an unfamiliar, constant scratching. With sealed eyelids, the bird-girl racked her mind in an attempt to figure out the origin of her rude awakening.

_Not mice._

_Not feet._

_Not Kili scratching his beard._

_Perhaps Bilbo is reading a book? No._

Annoyed at her more-than-half-asleep-mind's feeble resolutions, Aia opened one eyelid to reveal the culprit: Ori was perched on the couch beside the girl and Kili. His nose was buried in his book, but he obviously wasn't reading.

"Ori, what're you doing?" The girl's question would have startled the poor dwarf out of his boots, were he wearing any.

"Oh! Aia! You startled me! D-did I wake you?"

"Erm.. yes, but I see the sun is well-risen, so I would have roused shortly," Ori returned Aia's smile. Ashen eyes flitted to the dwarf's book. "What are you doing?"  
With reddened cheeks, the young dwarf buried his bashful face back into his book.

"Oh, this? It's uh.. nothing.." Ori spared a quick glance at Aia and added, "milady."

An amber eyebrow rose and sudden emotions ignited in Aia's body:

Curiosity,  
Excitement,  
Mischief,  
Skepticism.

Without taking heed of the annoyed, half-asleep Durin heir beside her, Aia sprung off of the floor, nearly tripping on the alleged heir, and in front of Ori. With his 60+ years of dwarven reflex training, Ori was, of course, prepared to dodge the girl's feeble theft effort. In an instant, he flipped over the wooden structure of the couch and began fleeing. In that same instant, Aia was hot on his tail; the two scrambled between dwarves, furniture, rooms, food, and eventually, a poor Hobbit who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Aia had snatched Bilbo in her arms and held her fingers together as to flick the mass of unruly morning curls on the halfling's head.

"Hand over the book, Ori, or the Hobbit faces the wrath of the mighty and relentless Beornings!" Aia used her most threatening voice, as the two had gained an audience in the commotion: Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin, and a few Men, including Bard, who had shared a breakfast with the dwarves. Ori simply shook his head and pushed his book and quill deep into his waistcoat pocket.

"My lady Aia, the Hobbit won't be effected by a mere tap to the scalp!" Balin cautioned. Aia's mischief was evident across her features.

"Very well."

Bilbo, who had meanwhile been attempting his best methods of negotiation for freedom by using all sorts of flattery, threats, and compromises (all of which were blatantly ignored), was shifted into a less-than-gentle choke-hold with a fork handle held to his throat.

"One last chance, Ori, or it's you next-" Aia's threat was interrupted as she lost hold of the Hobbit (who was now fleeing behind a chuckling Dwalin) and hoisted into the air along with Ori. Bard's voice resounded its way into Aia's awareness.

"Now, now, no need to bring innocents into this. What are you after, Aia?" the man inquired.

"My journal!" Ori peeped.

"You woke me up!"

"I didn't-"

"Enough! Where is the journal, Ori?" Bard commanded. Ori's face went downcast. Aia's mood followed accordingly. She hadn't seen Bard in a somber mood in the month she'd known him. It was uncomfortable to say the least. The dwarf presented his journal to the Man, who dropped Ori to retrieve his book.

Still carrying Aia by her collar similarly to that of a mother cat and her naughty kitten, Bard walked past all 13 Company members (including Thorin and Kili, both had the slightest of smirks on their faces,) into the kitchen and sat Aia on the counter.

"Stay," he scolded. Aia thought she saw a wink, but then again, she had a history of hallucinating. The Man opened the book to a page marked by Ori's quill. Gradually, the dark, thin eyebrows of Bard the Bowman journeyed their way up his forehead. Several excruciating moments passed and Aia's damnable curiosity peaked.

"What is it, Bard? Can I see?" Aia asked as she craned her neck to view what was merely a few inches from her sight. Bard easily swatted her away.

"Come, Batùlon. You'll be the last to see it. This is your punishment for taking Bilbo hostage and causing ruckus in these halls-"

"But Bard!-"

"Hush, you. Now," Bard looked to the Future King and a Man beside him, "Thorin and Medle, would you share this with whoever wishes to see? Take your time, as well. The girl must exercise her patience," Bard looked back to Aia. The man had a Gandalfesque twinkle in his mischievous eyes, "Furthermore; I have something to show you. Come with me," Bard said as he latched to Aia's collar once again.

"I suppose I could cancel my plans," Aia groaned with sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Bard merely smirked and dragged her away down the ever-freezing planks of Esgorath.

* * *

Thick bloody rays of the evening sunshine scrawled along the wooden planks in the Esgorath halls. Bilbo, of course, was the only one to acknowledge the beauty of the light – a light that he may not see again for a time yet - as he was the only one in the room who wasn't busy shuffling, packing, arguing, eating, arguing, sleeping, and/or arguing. Thorin's companions were arranged to depart on the morn, and there was little time of the day remaining, as a feast was to be held by the citizens and Master of Lake Town in the upcoming hours of the eventide. Bilbo was both excited and anxious to attend the feast. He did not want to partake in the event that marked the leave from their final sanctuary.

He felt this morning's breakfast come back up in his throat.

Aia kept a close eye on the Hobbit – who had already packed what little belongings he owned – while she assisted the dwarves by packing various food (mostly dried chicken and horse, much to Aia's despair), clothing, weapons, and ponies. Bilbo's gaze, she noticed, had been following some sunrays on the planks for the past hour. No one pestered the Hobbit, as everyone unanimously shared the same dual apprehension/excitement as their burglar. The minute Bilbo's lip twitched, Aia was at his side.

"What's the matter, Bilbo?" Aia inquired (unnecessarily, of course, she, along with the rest of the company were well aware of the Hobbit's troubles).

With heavy eyelids, Bilbo gazed into Aia's greys.

"I'm scared, Aia," Bilbo finally admitted. He blinked thrice, took a deep breath, and continued, "I'm not strong.. I don't see how these dwarves expect me to deal with their dragon business... Ah, and furthermore, Thori-"

Aia silenced Bilbo with a finger over his lips. "Bilbo. Calm yourself. You will find nothing but further troubles if you linger on these negative thoughts." The girl smiled slightly. "You still have the choice to go back, you know," Aia was surprised to see distress in Bilbo's eyes at that suggestion, "I could take your position as burglar, though I-"

"NO!" Bilbo cried, resulting in the raising of a few heads, a few eyebrows and even a few axes from the Company, "sorry.." the poor Hobbit quietly bid to the disturbed members. Kili, too, noticed the troubled state the Hobbit was in and made to join Aia.

"Now, now, Mr Boggins, what seems to be the problem here? Is _Batùlon_ giving you troubles?" The forever-mischievous heir of Durin inquired.

"_Batùlon_", Aia noticed, was a new nickname adopted and used for her by many of the company members and even a few Men.

Aia leaned into Kili to whisper something only he could hear. His eyes, Aia noticed, were focused on a new pendant around her neck.

"Please be nice, Ki. He is not faring well," Aia nearly pleaded. Kili frowned and looked into her illegible eyes, then into Bilbo's sunken eyes. Kili nodded and sat on Bilbo's other side.

"Might I talk to Bilbo alone, Batùlon?" Kili knew Aia would protest, so he made quick use of his puppy-like face and poked out his lower lip. Aia rolled her eyes and put a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"If he bothers you, bite him. Hard." Aia smiled at Bilbo, who returned the gesture, but his deepened eyes didn't match his smile. It was disconcerting.

"Attagirl," Kili's condescending voice trailed after Aia after she treaded away with one major thought on her mind: Balin and Thorin. She hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask – beg – the dwarves to teach her Khuzdûl. Uninvited apprehension built up in her abdomen with every step she took toward Thorin's door. The girl closed her eyes upon reaching Thorin's half-closed door.

Doubts made their way to the front of her mind.

_Will they find my asking rude? Am I qualified to learn the undisclosed language of the dwarves?_

Aia's thoughts were interrupted by Balin's voice.

"Lass?" The elder dwarf's eyebrows furrowed so closely together that the two seemed to fuse together to form one white caterpillar eyebrow. All doubt and misery left Aia temporarily at this sight, but soon returned with a vengeance at Balin's following question, "what's that yer sayin' about learnin' the 'undisclosed language of the dwarves?'" the girl's heart and jaw plummeted when she realised she had expressed her thoughts vocally. As if the Valar wished to see this girl experience the most displeasure she could in a few moments, Aia saw Thorin's figure at the bed, facing her.

They heard everything.

The Beorning wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and be forgotten, but sweet, good-natured Balin would let anything but that happen. Aia forced herself to swallow the miniscule amount of remaining saliva was left in her suddenly-dry throat. Somehow her flustered brain managed to form somewhat-polite words.

"I.. I was wondering if I could receive your blessings and consent to learn the great language of the Erebor dwarves," Aia bid with a dipped head. The girl heard padded footsteps approach her.

_Thorin_.

Aia was fully prepared to be rejected and sent away, but she felt a warm pressure under her chin. Her face was raised by the rough fingers of Balin. She met his muted blue-grey eyes that had been dulled from years of witnessing many terrors and many wonders. Aia's eyes wandered to Thorin's crisp icy gaze. While Balin's eyes were wise and full of experience, Thorin's was overcome by, dare she say, pride?

So many moments had passed that Aia's feet began to sting from her weight. Balin's hand had departed from Aia's chin and the girl's lids dropped. She nodded. "I understand, My King. I am not of dwarven blood. I should not have asked-"

"Mahal, Girl, are you mad? Did you pick up a disease from Mirkwood?" The Future King's question confused, but didn't surprise Aia. What _did_ surprise Aia was his next sentence, "if you truly desire to learn the language of the dwarves, then so be it. You have proven yourself worthy to share our customs and blood. But I warn you," his eyes grew stern, "if you betray this trust we are placing upon you by enlightening others of this language, the punishment will be severe. However," the harshness of his eyes and voice simmered to a softer, more inviting sentiment, "Balin, myself, and the other dwarves would enjoy instructing you in our language." Aia could not see the small smile on Thorin's face, as her eyes were closed from the severity of her smile.

The girl fought the quite powerful urge to embrace the two dwarves and instead bowed to the two. They nodded to her and Aia virtually skipped back to Kili and Bilbo.

* * *

The girl had later discovered Ori's dirty secret: a sketch of Aia and Kili slumbering in one-another's arms. He even included an irritated patch of skin on Aia's cheeks where Kili's beard tore at her skin. The girl felt the smallest amount of guilt for having rattled the Hobbit and young dwarf in such a manner, but the guilt was gone as quickly as it had come. After all, he could have asked permission before spying on Aia and Kili as they slept.

Of course, she was made aware of the sketch at the most uncomfortable moment of her evening: the beginning of the feast.

Rosy sausage fingers clasped an intricately-folded rose-gold fork that had met a white crystal chalice with three _taps_! The Beorning would have thought the smooth transition of rose to gold in the items she was focusing on quite extraordinary had the rosy sausage fingers not resembled pale carrots; the shades, tints, hues, textures, and labyrinths of crevasses – disregarded by the common eye – in the digit, utensil, and vessel captivated Aia. Every depression in the meaty, sweaty finger was of necessity for its host, every concave angle of the chalice and each convolution in the fork's dipped handle were moulded with great focus and care by some forgotten man some forgotten time ago. The girl was the only person in the room to notice the craftsmanship and beauty of the three items that called attention to the inhabitants of the great hall.

_Shame what one so easily looks past._

Aia's scrutinising meditation was interrupted by two occurrences: a nasally announcement delivered by the Master of Lake Town, and the thick, lingering, stinking stench of roast chicken. Hairs stood on the bird-girl's arms and her breath caught like water in her lungs uncomfortably. More than half of the words spilling from the rotund man's mouth went right past Aia, as she was focused on battling with the urge to run out the doors in the middle of the Master's speech.

A handful of cheers, applaud, and huzzahs concluded the Master's greeting (Aia assumed it was a greeting; after all, he began with "greetings my citizens...",) and the skin-changer was able to put her mouth to her cup to take a breath in of the uncontaminated non-poultry-invaded-air provided by a pocket of the heaven-sent gas between the wine and the cusp of her chalice.

It smelled of alcohol and exhaled breath.

_Lovely_.

One more deep breath in, and her cup had been invaded by the putrid that is roast. Additionally, one more announcement was bellowed from dual voices.

Fili and Bofur.

They were looking directly at the girl.

_Valar, save me._

"We've one more item that many might find quite pleasing, if you'd all would be willin' to spare just a few moments' time," presented Bofur.

Fili's voice. "A sketch, from our own Ori of Durin's Folk, of my dear brother and his damsel. Enjoy." The two descended from the chairs they stood and grinned a wicked grin and distributed a wink to each a beet-red girl whose lungs were declining in capacity, a beet-red, fuming heir of Durin the Deathless, and a beet-red abashed young dwarf of Durin's Folk.

Torture couldn't come in a more effective way at the moment for the three victims.

Aia watched Fili and Bofur with her eagle-precision eyes. The two had strolled over to her, whispered something she couldn't hear over the roar of laughter, and they even had the nerve to plant saliva-riddled kisses on her cheeks. The Beorning released the air in her lungs in a harsh exhalation and stood – successfully bringing her chair in contact with the offending dwarves – and hastily fled from stench in the halls.

Fiddling with the unruly fur of her boots, (the wild animal pelt resembled Beorn's mane when he would wake: big and ruthless,) Aia caught her much-needed breath outside of the Company's halls a few buildings beyond the Main Hall.

Bare soles, a plate, and a smug grin made their way behind the girl that was bent over manipulating her boot and successfully gave her a major fright. Aia yelped like an injured puppy and reflexively planted her fist into the offender's nose. A _crunch_! later, the girl processed that she had stricken her barefoot beau, and an assortment of food coloured the planks resulted from doing so. With a gasp and a million different apologies, Aia cradled Kili's face, poked, prodded, and kissed around until she got some reaction other than pouting and occasional intakes of breath when she invaded a sore spot. Blood was gradually running from the dwarf's face onto the shirts of the two lovers.

"Kili, I need to stop the blood. This will hurt. You can hate me when the blood flow ceases but, until then, I need you to cooperate with me," Aia warned. The dwarf looked in the girl's eyes with a questioning stare. "Ready?" Kili closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded, waiting for the pain.

"One, two-" Aia then put as much pressure on the bridge of Kili's thin nose as she could. Pain similar to that of a white-hot knife being twisted and shoved around as if in a crowd of busy people shot right through the poor dwarf's face. Irrevocable tears welled in Kili's eyes and no matter how much he tried to blink them away, more seemed to form.

"AAHH! You're supposed to count to three, you bloody chicken!" Kili yelped as he reached to cradle his nose. Aia chuckled.

"That's a new one. Though I prefer _zundushinh_ or _Batùlon_, although I've no idea what it means._._"

"Yeah. Well, you're getting 'chicken' for now," Kili sulked, "and you won't find out until that wretched dragon is dead." Aia planted a kiss on her dwarf's forehead and apologised once more. "Yeah, yeah. Perhaps I deserve it. I've been a troll's arse to you with the teasing and spooking as of late," Kili confided with a ghost of a smirk. Aia pushed some hair from his eyes, replaced Kili's hand with hers on his nose, and smiled. "This, by no means, is the end of it though," Kili's concluding chuckle was cut short by a slight increased pressure on his injury. "Ech. Alright, I'll have Fili do the spooking from hereafter, yeah?"

"But you will continue to ridicule my skin-changing?"

"Aye. And by my beard, it'll be better than before," he winked.

"That is, if you _had_ a beard-"

"_Don't_, Chicken," Kili warned in a mock-warning, "or else."

"Or else what?" Aia challenged. She began to stand and Kili followed in suit with an air of agility that Aia had not expected. He swiftly hooked onto the girl's waist and pulled her to him from behind. His face was buried in her minty hair behind her head.

"Or I'll have you for dinner, my birdie," Kili murmured into her ear. He planted a kiss behind her earlobe and trailed his lips along her neck until he reached a delicate silver chain at the crown of her torso just along her collarbone. He was too fixed on his ministrations that he didn't acknowledge the girl stiffen in his arms until she pulled away. "Aia?" Horror struck him as he looked into her apprehensive eyes. "What have I done, _Batùlon_? Have I harmed you?"

Aia closed her eyes as Kili shifted around to face her.

"No. Only it's.. It's... Jan. I'm scared... of intimacy. I trusted him and he..." Aia was rendered unable to finish her thought as sobs formed in her breathing. Kili wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Aia, love, you needn't do anything you aren't ready to do. I won't let anything happen to you, yeah? If some high and mighty Man or Elf fancies you and tries to..." Kili trailed off, "I'd give him a taste of the wrath of Durin! I'll tell you, he wouldn't see daylight for three moons!" Kili quirked a cocky eyebrow and flexed.

A petite grin formed on the girl's face. She took Kili's palm and pressed it other heart.

"I trust you, Ki." Before Kili could respond, Aia began running, pulling her dwarf along with her, and entered the Halls the dwarves shared. "How drunk was Fili tonight?" the girl murmured. Kili frowned in confusion.

"Quite, I reckon. He's likely swooned on the dining table," Kili laughed at the thought of his older, more composed brother passed out in his food. His smile soon faded, though, as the girl dragged him into Fili's room.

"Good," Aia whispered as she pushed Kili against the door. There was a strange, unfamiliar tone in her voice – almost like mist. She pressed her cold, somehow-soft lips to the rough ones of the dwarf. She put excessive force into the kiss, much to Kili's liking. He would have commented but he did not want to interrupt the girl's ministrations and he heard a _click! _behind his head.

Aia had locked the door's latch.

Kili's heart thundered.

The girl made quick work of unlacing her shoes and tossed them to the side like a wolf throwing the fur of its prey. She looked at him with swollen pupils – he could see himself perfectly. Aia found her way to the bottom of Kili's tucked-in tunic and yanked the hem out of his trousers. Icy fingers trailed along Kili's furnace chest.

It was a blissful contrast.

While Aia had been working Kili's shirt off of his body, he had been squeezing and moulding the girl's hips and waist until he was to raise his arms to fully remove his tunic. He was temporarily blinded as the blood-stained linen passed over his eyes and when he could see again, Aia's own shirt had been removed, leaving only a thin translucent cloth held in place by a cord that wrapped along the crown of her breasts. The thin material graced Aia's womanly figure like a hilt to a sword. Her arousal was obvious in her flushed peachy skin, heightened breaths, enlarged pupils, and two quite-appealing projections under her shirt that swayed with her breathing. His fingers trembled to cradle the swellings of her breasts, but he would let her act first. Only she knew her limits and he would have her act on them, as much as the painful throbbing in his pants disagreed.

And act she did.

She grasped his hand and placed it on her pale breast under the cloth. Kili's breath caught in his throat at the sensation as if he'd been punched. How supple and sweet her skin felt under his grasp. He couldn't control the desire to rid the damned barrier between her bare skin and his eyes – without hesitation, he removed his hand from her breast and tore the fragile cloth in two. A gasp left the girl's throat but she did nothing other than chuckle at her lover's eagerness. The movement from her gasp and the chuckle made her pale breasts bounce in the dying firelight. Like spirits in the Dying Lands, the lovers' shadows waltzed along the charred stone walls.

Aia's next movement cleared everything from the dwarf's mind.

She unlaced Kili's trousers.

Before he could halt her, he was exposed to the girl. She did not meet his eyes, her gaze locked on his newly-bared member. Kili knew he needed to stop this before it got out of control, but he wanted to see the girl's reaction first.

Her eyes would not leave the erect member of her lover. He was quite large – larger than the other men she's seen bathing in rivers or being shooed from their houses in the night from their fuming wives – Aia couldn't help but wonder how many other women he's had before. It didn't bother her, she couldn't change it. She had his love now and she wanted to fully embrace it. Her deft fingers slipped to her own trouser laces after a few moments of staring at every crevasse, intent, bulge, quiver, and shadow that composed her lover's body. She brought her eyes to the laces she was untying when Kili's hand slipped into her view and covered her own hand: halting her movement.

"We can't, Aia."

Those three words took hold of her conscious and forced her stomach to her feet. Before she could think too hard on it, Kili continued.

"It's not proper, Love," his lean fingers scorched her chin as they lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I hope you know how much I want this, Aia," Kili said, glancing to his erect member. "But Dwarven customs say we cannot couple unless we are betrothed or married. We cannot risk a bastard."

The word pained Aia.

_Bastard_.

She knew Kili meant no offense, but she couldn't help cringing. The girl nodded and dropped her gaze to the throbbing pulse in his neck. It was calmed – for a dwarf – and after a few moments, it sped up.

_What's he thinking? _

As if he could read her mind, a murmur from Kili broke the silence.

"Aia." Grey met umber as they had so many times. "Marry me."

* * *

"Aia! Aia! Move! Aia!" The fatherly-stern voice of her favorite human was being used toward the other Men of Esgorath. The girl's head spun around until she spotted Bard smiling behind two fat guards who wouldn't budge under his shoves.

"Please, sirs, I'd like to see my friend, if you could move-" Aia tried to negotiate.

"Not moving unless the Master instructs." The guard's answer was short and clipped. Aia, luckily, was a patient woman. She stood from her seat between Kili and Bilbo on the small boat provided by the Master, set her foot onto the planks between the fat men and shoved her way through the two.

"Aia, what're you doing?" Bilbo's gentle voice questioned.

"I'm going to say good-bye to my friend," she answered, looking right at the guards. Aia wrapped her arms around Bard's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Promise me you will be safe, Aia. Please promise me."

"I promised you I wouldn't let harm befall this," she pulled an elaborately-sculpted mithril pendant from her shirt and presented it to the Man, "I can't very well keep it safe if I'm hurt, can I?" She chuckled and hugged Bard once more; leaving a quick kiss on his cheek before turning away so he wouldn't see the tears that now pricked her eyes.

Before Bard could say another word, the boats began to depart, taking the girl and her Company to the place that could very well be their grave.

After an hour of utter silence other than that of the windy ambiance, Aia couldn't stand her anxious thoughts any longer so she got Balin's attention.

"Balin?"

The old dwarf looked up and smiled to the girl. "What can I do fer ya, _Batùlon_?"

"I think now would be a good time to have lessons of your language, do you agree?"

Balin's smile widened and Thorin perked up.

"Aye, if Thorin agrees, I suppose we could begin instruction. Thorin?" The Future King blinked slowly and nodded with the faintest of smiles.

"Very well. I suppose you will be understanding the language better than you will be forming it, so I will teach you the basics first.

'Thank you' is _Akminrik zu._"

"_Ak-min-rik-zhu,_" Aia stumbled and blushed at the chuckles of the dwarves on her boat. She shoved Kili in the ribs, as he was the closest to her.

"Oof! Chicken's got talons." Kili pestered.

"Now, Aia, you call Kili _uzùm._" Another round of chuckles and it was Kili's turn to blush.

"What does that mean?"

"In this case, my dear, you'd say _ma shandè_, 'I don't understand.'"

"_Ma shandè,_" Aia repeated.

"_Uzùm_ means 'brute.'" Balin winked. "Now, basic words: Fili! Begin!"

Fili's head perked up from his knife-sharpening. "_Mizùl_ – 'good luck'" Fili winked at the girl as she rolled her eyes and repeated the word.

"Good. Kili?" Balin called.

"How about _Ma mahabhyùr rukhs katakhigeri_?" Balin chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose it's helpful. Do you think you can repeat that, lass?"

Aia swallowed. "Mm.. _ ma maha-yer rukhs katageri_?" She attempted. The dwarves each looked as though she spat on their graves. "Gods, have I said anything offensive?" Aia was bordering an anxiety attack.

"Only that our ancestors are slaving in the lowest layer of the hells, _Chicken_!" Thorin belted. Aia paled.

"_Eru_, I am so sorry. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive-"

"Aia, I was jesting. You said nothing of the sort," Thorin smiled, "you merely said it wrong, that's all."

"Bloody hells, you dwarves are going to be the death of me." Aia sighed, extracting chuckles from the dwarves and a few Men.

"Alright, alright. Let's try again, yes? '_ma maha-bhyùr rukhs kata-khigeri_'" Balin pronounced each syllable slowly and Aia got it the second time. "Excellent! It means, 'do not teach an orc to stink,'" Aia chuckled and repeated it once more. "Now, Dwalin?"

Dwalin murmured a few words as he racked his thoughts and when he said his choice, his head shone in the daylight like a physical representation of his formed idea. "_Bark._" Aia once again repeated, and it was translated as "the ax of all axes." Quite Dwalin-esque.

Over the next few hours, each dwarf presented words to Aia, Balin – _agânâl_, "beginner" – Bofur – _lifim, _"musical instrument," said as he held up his flute – Bombur – _ablûg_, "food," was said with a reverence that Aia only heard in prayer – Bifur – _malînh_, which would not be translated for Aia, much to her confusion – Dori – _gehyu_, "dove" – Ori – _kumath_, "song" – Nori – _tusith_, "the hunter" – Gloin – _baruf_, a heartbreaking translation, "family." Gloin hardly spoke of his family, but when he did it was always a story of his boy Gimli's achievements – Oin – _gamiel_, "old" – and finally, Thorin, whose was the final translation of the boat ride, _Batùlon_. It was not translated for the poor curious girl, as the boats were stopped and the Men were impatient to go back to Esgorath.

As the Company ventured up the foothills of the Lonely Mountain, Balin had Aia repeat the words she learned in addition to _kahornhizlu_, "please," the major conjugations, and basic sentences. She had also requested that the dwarves only speak in Khuzdul, unless she needed a translation (which was quite often).

Aia had been attempting – and failing - her Khuzdul by accidentally asking Kili if he'd ever kissed her feet. The laughter that rang out was soon sobered by the company's arrival at Dale: a desolate, grey city that was nothing but char and bones. Thorin's good mood immediately vanished and Aia's heart clenched. Kili's warm hand snaked its way to the girl's waist and he held her. They both needed the comfort. Aia also wrapped her arm around Bilbo's shoulders, much to his liking, as the extra warmth was heaven to him. Thorin began praying in Khuzdul – Aia understood a few words here and there but not enough to catch the gist of the prayer. The Future King then stood and trudged on to the peak, only to be halted by Bilbo's small voice. The two exchanged a worrisome conversation about waiting for Gandalf, Aia was not paying attention, as she was focused on a small daisy between her feet. It was the only plant she'd seen on the entire mountain and it filled her with hope.

"Kili," she whispered, gesturing to the flower. The dwarf followed the girl's view to a white bud between miniscule fissures in the stone. He wanted to pick it and give it to her, but she stopped him. "Let it grow, Love. There will be a mountain full of them in a few short years if that one lives." Aia smiled at him and stayed in that spot protecting the flower until all the dwarves passed her.

"So innocent," Kili mused and kissed Aia's cheek. He had not left her side since they departed from Esgorath and Aia thought it was because he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before they went into the mountain. Whatever the reason, Aia was happy for it.

**Well here you are! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Bifur's word, **_malînh, __**means "pleasure-woman". **_**I chose between that and something gentle like "raindrops," or "dewy moss". **

**The songs I listened to while writing this, if anyone's interested, are: **

**Justin Timberlake's 20/20 album, **

**A Mikky Ekko playlist on 8tracks (highly recommended),**

**And some god ole Black Moth Super Rainbow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 coming right up! Here you go! **

**This one isn't my favorite, but it's not my least favorite either. Hope you like it nonetheless. **

**Review response: **

Eruwaedhiel95: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one as well! :)

Chapter 15: Banishment.

"I ought to slay you where you stand, girl. I should have known you'd betray me. Begone, Aia. You are no longer welcome here."

The former Thorondorian had conditioned herself to allow negative words never to effect her on an emotional level after her affiliation with Jan. This, however, countered that conditioning completely.

The thin cloth of her tunic was so tightly stretched on her throat that she began to shed blood that caught the freezing night air instantly. Aia paid it no mind, however, as she was hanging perilously just above an abundance of boulders, too close to attempt prevention of damage to her body, even as an eagle.

"_Batùlon_," Thorin Oakenshield spat on the girl's feet. "Never have I been so repelled by myself."

Aia would all but let herself show any outer emotion that was brewing perilously close to the edge inside her body. Thorin was angry - an understatement: _Thorin was brutally furious_ \- Aia understood that, but she had done nothing wrong. The girl could not have prevented the events that had laid out.

Bofur's voice attempted to relay Aia's very thoughts.

"Your Grace, the girl, as wrong as she was to hide her secret-"

"'_Secret_?!' '_Secret_!' This was no mere secret, Bofur, you insulant fool. This is an act of treason against all I stand for!" Thorin's stabbing gaze dropped from the girl's to the offending dwarf. "And for her punishment," Aia felt a slack on her neck. It was in no way comforting as it should have been. "She will be banished until further notice."

Aia knew what was coming for her but she knew not when it would happen. Instinctively, she changed her skin, but she was too late. Halfway between the lightness of an eagle and the weight of a human, the girl's mid-changed body slammed against a boulder, resulting in a bloodcurdling _smack_!

Warmth.

Movement.

The girl's limp body slid from the boulder onto another, 20 feet below. Another _smack_! and Aia could no longer hold her head up, as if she were being held underwater by a barrel full of lead. The girl faintly heard echoes of her name and she attempted a response.

"Ki..."

And darkness engulfed her like a mother's embrace.

* * *

_**3 days earlier.**_

The Hobbit, Aia noticed, had been pacing the floor for the past 2 hours and 17 minutes. He had often opened and closed his mouth while lifting his first finger from his lips as if he wanted to say something, but every time, he would halt his announcement, return his finger to his lips, and continue his pacing.

The girl stood from the corner she sat in and approached the Hobbit.

"Bil- oh!"

It appeared she had startled the halfling, as he squeaked and jumped half as high as Erebor itself.

"Aia, dear me, what in the name of The Shire do you want?" Bilbo snapped. Aia wrinkled her brow and drew her head back. "Oh. Tsk. I'm sorry, Aia. I didn't mean to be rude."

The girl raised an eyebrow this time but spoke nevertheless. "Come with me," she beckoned. Bilbo's small fingers were laced with the bird-girl's before he could consent and he was dragged away to a nearby armoury. "What is it that you want to say?" She asked as soon as the door was securely shut. The room was completely dark save the outline of the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bilbo said quickly - _too_ quickly. Aia was as convinced by Bilbo's lie as a mother with an only child who said he didn't uproot all the plants in the garden.

"Then I suppose you're going insane, for you were pacing like a madman of the East. You can tell me, Bilbo."

Little did Aia and Bilbo know: that last sentence would be a harmful one.

The Hobbit shifted his weight from each foot and wrinkled his brow as he fought his inner battles. Finally, he grumbled and reached into his breast pocket and revealed a stone that was more beautiful than the beginning of life itself.

Aia's pristine eyes saw perhaps more of the beautiful gem than the halfling's lesser sight: colours she could not name and fields of bright enticing joy elicited from the stone that illuminated even in the black room. Aia reached out and placed two fingers on it. It was warm. Welcoming.

And she wanted it.

Aia shook her head quickly and wrapped the Hobbit's fingers around the radiating Heart of the Mountain.

_Self-control._

"When did you get that? Why haven't you given it to Thorin? How long have you had-"

"Aia, please, lower your voice," Bilbo ushered quickly. "They'll notice our absence soon, so I'll make this quick: I want to use this as a negotiation implement somehow..." The Hobbit's voice trailed off.

"'Negotiation?' Is this the best thing you can think of?"

"Have you _seen_ Thorin? He's half-mad!"

Aia's eyes immediately went downcast and she dropped her hands from around Bilbo's.

"Oh, Aia, I didn't mean to say it like that-"

"It's alright. Let's just.. Think of a plan, I suppose." The girl was not holding Bilbo's eye contact.

The Hobbit knew he had stepped on her toes and guilt sprang through his stomach like bad chicken.

"Very well," Bilbo sighed, "I've been thinking of giving Bard the stone to give to Thorin in exchange for their share of the gold.. What do you think?"

It pained Aia that Thorin and his nephews were afflicted so strongly by the Gold Sickness. This conspiracy of Bilbo's was the most hope they had, but also the most risky. She'd sleep on it.

"When were you planning on pursuing this?" She finally asked.

Bilbo looked up from his fingernails that he had taken an attraction to while Aia thought. "As soon as possible. Maybe today. Or night.. I can't tell what time it is in this bloody mountain."

"I quite like it, it feels... close. Good thing for a kingdom." Aia contributed as she stroked the cold walls with her fingers. "Anyway, allow me to think about it tonight.." Aia stopped her stride towards the door and turned on her heel. "One moment. How exactly were you going to get to Bard?"

Bilbo's eyes widened then went downcast and he began his fidgeting routine once again. "I- uh- was hoping you'd... T-take me?" He mumbled.

Aia knew he would ask this, but hearing the words was like a punch in the stomach of anxiety.

"As I said, Mr Baggins, I will think on it. Come now, you haven't eaten all day/night."

And off they went with the most fragile secret in the palms of their hands.

* * *

_**The morning of Smaug's awakening.**_

The Company had been packing up the last of the foodstuffs they had when Thorin had one of the dwarves wake Kili and Aia, whom were camped out a few meters away. Knowing how gentle the dwarves were not, Bilbo quickly offered to wake the two, all while shooing way other offerers.

"No, no, enough of that. I'll do it, the weak Hobbit who can't even ride a pony, let along drag axes twice as big as I am. Go on, I'll wake them."

"Too many words, Mr Boggins. You lost them after 'I'll do it.'" Fili laughed as he patted Bilbo on the back with a whetstone in hand.

"Confounded dwarves," Bilbo grumbled - not for the first time - as he shuffled away towards Aia and her beau. Much like Ori's drawing, the two were knotted together in a tangle of limbs, hair, and mumbled words. The Hobbit was seconds away from shaking Aia's shoulders when she began mumbling in a slur of Khuzdûl - she and Bilbo had picked up the dwarves language quite well on their venture up the mountain - and Westron.

"Mmmarry?" the girl sighed lazily. Bilbo's ears perked up. "Kil.. I'm notta princessss..." Bilbo watched in amusement and astonishment as a puddle of drool formed on the base of Kili's chest where Aia's mouth leaked.

Much to Bilbo's surprise, Kili sleep-answered Aia.

"Batù..n... I lov you thasss all that madderss.."

'_Marry_?' Bilbo repeated. The Hobbit had never heard of such an arrangement between the two.

He grasped Aia's shoulder and shook her gently. She immediately woke, wiped her mouth and when she saw Bilbo, she smiled brighter than the morning sun.

"You left a little... Puddle... On Kili's tunic.." Bilbo advised. Aia blanched, turned, and laughed so loud, her echoes murmured throughout the mountain face.

Kili's turn to stir.

He awoke quite unlike the graceful Aia; a grunt, three turns, and a surrendering sigh later, Kili's bloodshot eyes squinted in the - according to him - 'bloody sun.'

Aia cheered him up with a peck on the cheek, nose, and mouth.

"Good morning, my two favourite boys. How'd you sleep?"

In response, Kili once again grunted and laid face-down on the dirt.

"And you, Bilbo?" Aia chuckled.

"I didn't sleep nearly as good as you two. What's this talk of... Marriage?" The Hobbit whispered the last word and Kili's head shot straight up like a cat in water.

"What're you playing at, Hobbit?" The youngest Durin peered at the halfling.

"No harm, Master Kili. I simply heard you two chatting away."

The lovers looked at each other.

"What?" The question was simultaneous. As was the following, "when?"

Bilbo quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms with a smug grin on his face.

"Now is no time for fooling, Hobbit! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Kili. Calm." Aia chuckled. She turned to Bilbo. "Kili and I have only talked of... Betrothal... Once before and I was sure no one was around. How-"

"You two ought to talk about it more often, for you two have resorted to discussing it in your sleep." With that, Bilbo turned on his thick Hobbit heel and strode back to the other dwarves. The lovers were left baffled and speechless. That is, of course, until Kili gasped and shot up to chase after the Hobbit yelling, _"keep it to yourself, you wretched Hobbit!"_

Aia met Fili's amused gaze and blushed before she sat beside him. "How in Eru's name did you deal with him for 60 years?"

Fili chuckled and patted Aia's shoulder. "With great difficulty, _Batùlon_. Great. Difficulty." She smiled, leaned her head on his shoulder and began humming until Bombur passed her a plate of dried horse meat (he took care not to give her chicken,) and some greens he had taken his time to pick from the mountain face - none of which were edible, but it was the thought that counted.

Kili had finally got ahold of the burglar and threatened to throw away all his Old Toby if he told a soul.

"What's he on about anyway?" Fili asked Aia quietly.

"You'll have to ask your sweet, gentle brother, Fi." She winked, and left to untangle Bilbo from Kili's iron grip. "Ki, Ki! Let him go, he won't tell anyone. _Will you_, Bilbo?" The threat was not missed by the Hobbit, who shook his head vigorously and continued his incessant grumbling about the dwarves.

"Oi, time's a-wasting! Come on, then!" Nori's voice sounded throughout the Company. And off they went, away from the overlook of Dale, and into the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

**There we go! Early! Hope you enjoyed! Ask any questions, leave any comments, let's know how you liked it! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Into Erebor.

**This chap is AU. Sorry.**

**No more paper bags in California! Yay! **

**For future reference, I've never liked Dori. Neither the dwarf nor the actor. He just grinds my gears raw. Also, I used a World of Warcraft reference (not for the first time) here. Sorry, Blizz. **

**Anything else? **

**Ah. **

**I did this rather than **_**any**_** of my homework. I keep asking myself how I can write 8+ pages of this in like a day, but not a 5 page paper in 3 days that counts toward my grade. Ah well. Don't follow my example, please, you prestigious readers. **

**Review responses: **

Marina Oakenshield: Here you go! :)

AgentOfLoki'sArmy17: Omg there you are! I hope you got the job! If not, I'll write a special chapter for you in the future, yes?

**Speaking of which, I'm planning on making an extended ending, kinda like a compilation of one-shots (similar to Viktoria7's "Ballad of Thorin and Talaitha" - I recommend it) but I'm gonna need some serious requests or suggestions in plotlines, because I'm a clueless, helpless pup. *shrugs shoulders***

**A PM or a review of what you think would be much apprecitated! **

**Enjoy! **

_**The morning of Smaug's awakening.**_

"Fili! Kili! Aia! Go fly around the mountain! See what you can find!" The baritone of the Future King called from who-knows-where. By the time the Durin brothers looked from each other to Aia, the girl had changed to a bird and was perched so the two could climb on her back.

If there's one thing Kili did not enjoy about his _Batúlon's_ abilities, it's her eagle calls. They're too high-pitched, louder than their mother's scolding, and more irritating than Boggins's grumbles.

But he knew that she was aware of the irritation her calls caused, and she only did it when necessary.

"_Batúlon_, look," Kili called over the lashing wind. He directed the bird's gaze to an isolated cave about three kilometres from the ruins of Dale. Aia nodded and directed the three towards the natural chamber.

It wasn't long before Aia landed and changed back to a human with the two dwarves still on her back (something she'd been doing recently as a tease), who then stumbled to the ground.

"Damn chicken" was a complain that was heard quite often.

This time, when the words were complained by the Durins, Aia did not hear them, as she had already entered the cavern by the time Fili and Kili reorientated themselves.

It was a soft, warm mist that had taken Aia into its company and beckoned her inside the cave. Immediately, bright greens and deep blues caressed her eyes and tugged at her desire strings. An abundance of natural light from the entrance and roof of the cave shone on jagged gems, smooth stones, and what caught Aia's eye almost immediately: ghost iron.

Often called the lesser cousin of mithril, ghost iron is actually the stone in which mithril ore blooms. It has always been Aia's favourite. It reflected herself, rhetorically speaking, as she was hardly considered when folk discussed the mighty Beorn(ings), but she would be the one to continue the like of skin-changers, as Beorn had not yet found a mate. It was beautiful, and not many knew of it, as not many looked past the mithril veins to see the underlayer of the smooth, constantly-illuminating milky mineral, the origin of mithril.

_Equity_.

"Aia?-" Kili's voice snapped Aia from her trance. She turned and saw the brothers looking around the cave slowly with both eyes and mouths wide open. "What _is_ this?"

"This is Erebor, Baby Brother. Our home." Fili answered, eyes still locked on the shimmering walls.

Underneath and between some minerals lay Cavern Moss - _Arzud_, - an edible, anti-infectious plant. It was muted green in colour and it smelled of sweet mint. Kili frowned and walked to Aia.

He lifted a lock of her hair to his nose and smelled.

_Mint and honey._

He approached the moss and did the same: lifted it to his nose and smelled.

"Aia," he did not need to call her, as her attention and curiosity - along with Fili's - was already on him. "It... smells like you," he bashfully claimed when he realised what he did. Aia smiled and hugged Kili.

"You're correct, Love. It's Cavern Moss. It grows near my brother's home. I use it quite often." She placed a kiss on his nose.

"Ahem. If we could wrap up this _queer_, _queer_ exchange, I'm sure Uncle would be delighted to hear of this place." Fili was quite the expert at making himself known, Aia had come to know over these few months.

"Aye, you're right, Fi. We ought to tell Thorin. We'll be back before you know it, Kili." Aia promised as she and the elder Durin exited the cave.

She was already an eagle by the time Kili had come out of the lengthy cavern, and Fili was recounting childhood stories to her.

"...and our mother screamed _'Kili! Put that outside! It's not for eating!_' but she was too late. He'd already eaten the poor slug." Fili's falsetto was quite humorous to the girl. The bird flapped her wings and cawed in an attempt to grimace, but the boys took it as an impatience.

"Alright, alright, I'm here, calm yourself _Batúlon_."

Aia made no move to correct the mistake, as the dwarves were already on her back and ready to depart.

* * *

_**The eave of Durin's Day.**_

All the dwarves, two-by-two, had been flown to the cave slowly for the remainder of the day. Aia was bordering fainting from exhaustion but she promised herself that she would never allow the dwarves to get hurt on account of her actions.

And since her abandonment of Beorn, promises were not something the girl took lightly.

So, off she went, carrying each dwarf to and fro until only Bilbo and Bombur were left.

_Bombur_.

_Excellent_.

The fat dwarf nearly crushed the bird's hollow spine when he sat down. Bilbo, thank the gods, was so light, she hardly felt his weight. Up they went, with great difficulty and a slowed pace, the three ventured across the Lonely Mountain's face until they were above the smoke of a campfire Kili had build as a marker for Aia. The girl chirped and dove down with unexpected force, as a result of the extra cargo she carried.

Panic filled her veins as the ground approached all too quickly. Her wings were unable to gather enough strength to fly back up, so she closed her wings, swooped low to the ground, and curved away from the Company, where Bombur and Bilbo slid off from the force. Aia's body crashed into some nearby rocks and she was soon unconscious.

**\- Bilbo -**

Of all the experiences he'd experienced in this experience of his, this had to top the most inconvenient. He was ungracefully tossed off of the quite uncomfortable eagle only to be the cushion of the fattest dwarf in the company.

And with rotundness came the inability to stand on one's own.

Bombur needed the three strongest dwarves to raise him, but the three strongest dwarves were nowhere to be found. And so, there lay the burglar of Thorin Oakenshield's Company, underneath the heaviest dwarf in existence, with no help.

Under folds and layers of skin and clothing belonging to the dwarf who had made a residence of the hobbit, Bilbo could hear muffled shouts and Aia and Oin's names repeated quite a lot. How desperately he wanted this dwarf off of him.

"Bombur!" He attempted to shout, but he could not be heard over the commotion on the outside.

How Bilbo was not suffocating was a mystery, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful.

"Roll over, Bombur! Rooooll overrr!" He squealed until his voice went raw.

At least he was warm.

But he had no idea what was happening to his friend or how to escape this prison of fat. That is, until the Hobbit saw a sleek black snake slither its way right in front of his nose.

Without even a peep, the halfling who was underneath Bombur found some super-strength and he had wormed his way out of underneath the dwarf only to run as far away as he could yelling "SNAKE!"

Although the situation was not humorous in the least to the Hobbit, he expected laughter from the dwarves and a reprimand from his Aia toward the laughter.

Yet he heard nothing.

Bilbo's tawny eyes slowly scanned the premises and before him lay a mass of blood, dwarves, dirt, and feathers.

"Aia?" Was all he could make out before he stumbled towards the girl, in complete and utter shock. Everything blurred. He didn't hear Thorin's barking orders to Oin and his nephews, he didn't see Kili's bloodshot eyes, he didn't even smell the blood-splattered ground before him. All he focused on was the fluttering under the bird's eyelids.

"Aia..." Bilbo muttered again. His knees clashed to the ground in numbing pain - he felt nothing, only the idle feathers in his grasp. "What- is she.. Alright?" He managed.

Oin looked from the hobbit to the bird back to the hobbit.

"I haven't worked on birds before.. Kili and Nori are hunters but Kili is too unstable to examine... Perhaps Nori could-"

"NORI!" Bilbo, Kili, and Thorin shouted in unison, scaring the socks off of the dwarf. Nori stumbled over and kneeled, replacing Oin.

"Can you fix her?" Thorin brusquely demanded.

Nori wrinkled his nose and poked and prodded around the bird's bleeding parts.

"There's no serious damage here," Nori finally said. "I am no tailor, I couldn't sew her up, and Oin cannot see in this light-"

"I'll do it." Bilbo squeaked. "I'll do it." He said firmer after he cleared his throat. Before Kili and Thorin retorted, he added, "I can see, and I'm a master tailor, did these buttons myself. Let me."

"D-Durin's day," a coughing voice rasped wetly. Kili was immediately at Aia's now-human side, murmuring sweet nothings and reassurances into her ear. Thorin grasped her hand "Aia, what did you say?" The grey irises of the Beorning shone against her battered skin like a torch in a cave.

"The.. Light" she coughed, "Durin's day.."

"Say no more, child. We'll have you fixed up in no time. Have as much of this as you can." Oin put a chalice to the girl's pale lips and poured some of the contents into her mouth. She nearly vomited it was so bitter. Almost instantly, the girl fell asleep in Kili's embrace.

Oin then handed Bilbo a bone needle and leather thread. Before he stood along with the other dwarves, save Fili and Kili, to enter the cave.

"Fili, build a fire, would you?" Bilbo requested as he threaded the thick leather string around the white needle. "Do we have water? I ought to boil this needle, Aia told me that her nurses did so."

"Aye." Was the only word muttered by the sons of Dis for the remainder of the procedure.

The needle and thread were boiled, and Aia's three major injuries were sewed up with a master precision. She had awoken before Bilbo was finished, which caused the final injury to take the longest. By this time, the moon was already shining through though the clouds, and the four heard nothing from the Company inside the cave.

"How do they feel, love?" Kili asked quietly.

"Remarkably, I cannot feel them," Aia replied with no sign of fatigue in her suddenly-chipper voice. All three males around her looked as though she came back from the dead. "Let's go inside the cave. I'm quite cold out here."

"Uh.." Fili and Bilbo said with all kinds of doubt in their tones.

Before any of them could prevent it, Aia stood and strolled into the cave with little trouble, as if her injuries were mere bruises.

The males exchanged baffled looks and after a minute or so, sprinted after Aia in case of her collapse.

* * *

_**Durin's Day twilight; inside Erebor.**_

The ground had been shaking for the last hour and all Aia could do was gnaw down her fingernails and grow grey hairs from heightened stress. Bilbo hadn't been seen since Balin dropped him off.

_Four hours_ _ago_.

"You're gonna put a hole-"

"If you tell me that I'll wear down this floor once more, Dori, I swear I'll have your beard before you can blink," Aia snapped.

"Tsk. Naughty bird. You'll have a temper to deal with, Kil-"

"Dori, I swear by all the gods, this is not the right time," she warned, massaging her temples.

The dwarves all silenced and before any further incident occurred, Kili whisked his betrothed away to an armoury near the cave - the cave which turned out to be the secret entrance of Erebor.

"Aia, love, what can I do?" Kili asked, massaging Aia's tensed muscles. She rested her arms and face on the moist walls and allowed Kili to continue his ministrations up and down her back. Little by little, Kili felt, Aia's tension was released into the thick air.

"Mmm. That." She murmured. "Why-why are the walls wet?" The question was nearly moaned from relaxation.

"Wet?"

"Aye."

"Hm. Thorin's told us that Erebor has a secret chamber for the royals. Apparently it's got natural springs, so I suppose we're near them."

"Let's go," Aia lazily said.

Kili raised a brow and ceased his massage.

"_Batúlon_, need I remind you that there's a live dragon in this mountain?"

"I suppose you're right."

"'_Suppose_.'" He teased.

"When do you think-"

Aia's question was cut off by a sudden burst of heat and a heart-hitching clangor in a nearby chamber. Kili's hand immediately went to the girl's and he led her back to the dwarves.

"Oi, what the hell was that?"

"That, Kili, was a dragon," Balin claimed quietly.

All hearts in the room stopped in that moment, for they heard quick footsteps and a small, approaching voice yelling, "RUN!"

And run they did.

Up to the royal chambers they went, as Thorin commented they were the most secure place, where they saw the cave's entrance was covered in a landslide of newly-fallen rocks.

"Hobbit," Thorin called. Bilbo was at Aia's side, grasping her hand.

"Y-yes?" He peeped.

"What in Mahal's name did you _do_ in there?"

All eyes were on the Hobbit and Aia squeezed his hand.

"I-I.. Took this,"

Bilbo reached into his coat pocket and presented a warm golden chalice with rubies and sapphires around the cusp. Every dwarf immediately calmed at the sight of the beautiful treasure. Thorin took it from Bilbo.

"-Then he flew out of the mountain." Bilbo finished.

Thorin looked up with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Take us to the treasury, Burglar."

**Oh, Aia, why do you always get hurt? **

**Tune in to find out what happens to the Company next time on ABC's _Flight Path to Erebor! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no idea why I named this chapter what I did. I kinda like it lol. **

**This chapter was written in like two days - I was really inspired last night (super late last night, hehe). So if there are any grammatical errors or if something doesn't make sense, please feel free to send me a private message. When I finish this story, I'm going to shovel out some scenes, add some, correct my grammar (most of the time my grammar is trash because of my phone's autocorrect), etc... **

**Speaking of which, I transferred a scene from chapter 16 to this chapter because it made no sense with the way this chapter went. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D **

**Btw, dear Mr Bard makes a return in this chap! Yay! **

**Review response:**

Marina Oakenshield: thanks! Here ya go!

Chapter 17: Ragin' Cajun Wyvern

Thorin Oakenshield's burglar led the Company through the superb but ghostly halls of Erebor. Not a word was spoken, with the only sounds being footsteps, breaths, and the occasional drip! drip! of water from unknown sources. The stench of death, musk, and Dragon lingered in the air like a great pink Oliphaunt in the back of the caravan.

Kili hadn't removed his arm from his beloved's waist as they trekked. Regularly, Aia would have considered it a bother with the weight slowing her, but she wanted as much contact with him as she could get, for none knew when and if they'd perish in this battle against Smaug the Fierce - if he were still alive, that is. Thus reminding the girl of a question had been picking at her since Bilbo's return:

"What are we going to do about the dragon?"

Her voice, although small in this moment, echoed through the great halls of Thorin's birthplace and startled more than a handful of of the Company, herself included. The dwarf in front of her - whom of which she couldn't identify in the dim light - halted in his tracks, causing Aia and Kili to stumble into him and subsequently be sandwiched by the dwarves behind them. The grumbling that resulted in front, beside, and behind her was not heard over the answer.

"The dragon is _dead_, girl. We do nothing." The exiled king snapped. She could hear Thorin's gait continue, "as you were, Burglar." The sandwiching eased and the Company returned to their seemingly endless trek in utter, overwhelming silence.

It was affecting them before they even laid eyes on it. The mere thought of it, it seemed, heightened their nerves to extraordinary lengths.

And it troubled Aia beyond sanity.

The soft, alluring glow from the doorway at the end of the hall acted as a rope that pulled the Company with irresistible force. Even Bilbo and Aia couldn't remove their eyes from the iridescence. Until suddenly,

There it was.

The great treasures of Erebor.

The great treasures that Smaug had been slumbering in a day past.

The great treasures that were whispered and fabled about among folk across the sea.

The great treasures that Thrór, King of Durin's Folk, and grandfather of Thorin himself lost his sanity over.

The great treasures that were stealing the sanity of her beloved Dwarven family at this very moment.

Kili's grasp slipped from Aia's waist as he unconsciously stumbled beside his uncle.

"_By Mahal_, Uncle," Fili's voice graced Aia's ears and latched onto her attention, "it's truly magnificent."

Thorin's gaze of ice did not leave his gold when he raised an arm to the shoulders of each of his nephews.

"It's ours."

The godforsaken, stabbing rocks and gold coins that Aia had made a bed out of were warm to the touch from her body heat and had made a seemingly permanent imprint all along her right side. She had been laying in an out-of-the-way pile of rubble (at least, it was rubble to she and Bilbo,) and forgotten currency for the past few hours, watching the dwarves smell, caress, count, kiss, and even talk to the mountains of jewels, occasional mithril, gleaming diamonds, exuberant furs, crowns of forgotten royals, jewel-encrusted chalices, and brittle bones - whether they were bones of a fallen dwarf, or a snack eaten by Smaug, Aia knew not.

Kili hadn't said a word other than, "Aia, look!" to the girl since they had arrived.

_Hours ago._

Bilbo was pacing and thinking. He continued doing so until Aia pulled him aside where he subsequently presented the Arkenstone to the girl. The two returned to the newly-familiar sight of the last living heirs to the throne of Durin bathing in the tragedy that is gold sickness. Aia and Bilbo found a bench-like object made of gold and ghost iron intricately laced into it. The two lay down on it and tried to rest, in hopes of escaping the place that had become a living hell for them all too soon.

"Aia."

Aia startled awake, shaking Bilbo, who payed no heed to the disturbance other than a soft moan. Her eyes peeled open and took a moment to adjust to the light. Thorin, it seemed, lost his patience with her lagging awakening and began speaking before her eyes were fully open.

"A thrush came through the cave. It appears to be speaking to us, but we cannot understand it. Would you be able to?" Thorin's tone was more than unreadable. Aia wasn't sure how to react, so she simply nodded and stood, careful not to disturb the sleeping being beside her.

Thorin led her to the cave about a mile away. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Company members in the treasury, nor on their venture back to the entrance of Erebor.

"Where are the others?" She tentatively asked, hesitant to encounter Thorin's Gold-Sickness-originated wrath.

She caught sight of his backwards glance at her - just as illegible as his tone - before he spoke:

"They're at the cave."

That was the the first and final sentence he said to her on the trek to the thrush's location, which was thankfully in-sight.

It appeared that the thrush sensed Aia before she arrived at the cave, as he was fluttering like mad around the two, peeping away.

He tweeted so rapidly that Aia only picked up a few legible sounds. She changed skins and instantly understood the thrush.

"Men! Men! Need help! Need help! Go, go, go! Hurry, hurry! The beast! The beast! Hurry!"

"Where?" Aia screeched, startling Thorin. A look of apology to the Future King and back to the thrush.

"Town of Lakes! Go!"

And the thrush was gone.

Aia changed skins and began running after the thrush, yelling over her shoulder that she had to follow the thrush. She shoved past dwarf, weapon, and wall alike, and was an eagle the second she touched sunlight.

Aia didn't hear the broken voice trailing after her, calling her name.

_Flames._

_Ash._

_Burning._

_Pain._

Aia could not comprehend how long the people of Lake-Town had undergone Smaug's fury. She would not think about it.

_Ever_.

For in this moment, she had to find Bard. He was priority over anything and everything.

By the luck of the Valar, she was in the right place at the right time, as she saw the bearded man sprinting from some blinding smoke with another man on his back. The bird dove down to his side and assisted him without a second thought.

"Aia? Is that really y-"

"Yes. Is he dead?" She asked as she was tying cloth around the man's wounds.

Bard knew she was not talking about the half-alive man they were attending to, but the worm that was the cause of this devastation and despair.

"No. But he has a weak spot. His chest. I only have one chance at it though, and he won't be dense enough to bare his vulnerability to us."

Aia bit her lip from anxiety, as the first and only thought that her mind conjured was suicidal.

"I'll distract him. Be ready in five minutes, Bard." The words slipped from her mouth before she could comprehend them.

The man stood and grasped her shoulders.

"No, Aia, surely you'll die!"

She smiled and displayed the necklace to him.

"I promised you," she pulled Bard into a hug, hearing his heart knock at his ribs. "Bard," she looked the man in his deepened, dark eyes. "Don't let me die."

And with that, she was a great eagle, fluttering toward the dragon that wouldn't think twice about roasting her for a delightful snack.

As difficult as it was not to think of all the scenarios that could befall his friend, he had five minutes to get to his home and the watchtower, latch the black arrow, and release it into the beast.

"Are you well enough to swim?" He rushed out to the man he was patching up. The man coughed and nodded. Bard reluctantly shoved him into the water, where he was safe from flames, and sprinted to his home.

Shoving past screaming citizens, - even pushing some into the water in the process - Bard flew up the stairs of his depressed house, wrenched the final black arrow in existence, and sprinted up the stairs of Esgorath's watchtower.

Three minutes had passed since then.

_120, 119, 118, 117..._

Bard the Bowman focused on his counting, rather than the lives of The skin-changer, the citizens of his town, and the ultimate doom of thousands of lives.

The arrow was latched when he got to 20 seconds. His first glance at the sky ahead of him stole his breath.

A great shining black shadow sliced the smoke and flames. Gold pieces slipped from between scales the size of his home. The beast's neck was laced with a beautiful molten design as smoke left his nostrils like chimneys. His wings erupted waves as tall as three men. Ebony claws dripped with the blood of Bard's fellow townsfolk. His tail clumsily smacked whatever got in its way. Bard's eyes fell upon great bloodstained ivory fangs that snapped at a brown speck in front of him.

_Aia_.

_5, 4, 3, 2-_

Smaug's underside was bared.

A great blanket of blackened lava replaced what was the beast's backside.

And there it was: a misplaced scale where underneath, his wretched heart beat putrid blood throughout the massive body in front of the Man. Without thinking, Bard's thirty years of archery instincts - beginning from childhood, when his father first placed his son's fingers upon the makeshift thread of Bard's own bow to the first time the Man hit a bull's eye on a target that not a hundred other men could even touch - kicked in, and he released the black arrow.

A jaw-clenching wet _spurt! _sounded in the ears of the Bird and the Man, followed by a deafening screech that made Bard double-over. Smaug released one final dispense of his smouldering flames and fell into the once-frozen lake.

The Usurper had fallen.

Screams echoed in Bard's ears. Splashing, crying, cheers, death, and denial rang around the man. He had to find Aia, no matter his loss of orientation.

The Man stumbled down the steps of the watchtower - falling down half of them - and dragged his feet as quickly as he could toward where he last saw the girl. After minutes of searching, overlooking dying people, and scanning the waves, Bard could do nothing but assume the girl had flown back to the dwarves in Erebor to tell them of the dragon's death.

But, if that was not the case, Bard would hate himself until the day he died if he did not continue looking for Aia despite his fatigue.

Luckily, he did not have to look far, as a small collision in the water behind him caught his attention. A pale, small body was floating face-down among other deceased bodies. This was a different body.

This one was not bleeding.

_Aia_.

Bard dove into the water as he had done so many weeks ago and retrieved the bird-girl. She was not breathing when he put her on the blood-soaked planks. Bard put pulsing pressure on the girl's lungs and after 6 jolts, she coughed out what seemed like the entire lake.

"Aia! Oh, thank the Valar, you did it, Aia, you did it." Bard's words were swimming in Aia's recently-recuperated mind.

"Bard," the girl's eyes were misted over and tired. "_We_ did it."

And with that, the girl embraced the Man. Before he could hug her back, he had a handful of feathers and a gust of wind in his face as the girl flew back to the Lonely Mountain.

Bard stood, and with a finalised nod to himself, he shouted, "gather your necessary belongings! Leave the dead! We go to Dale!"

OoOoO

Aia was resting halfway up the mountain eating some small squirrel and a handful of mushrooms she had scouted. The girl had taken a much-needed hour-long nap a while back. An hour ago. Maybe two, who knows?

_Who cares? _

It was a more than likely scenario that Bard thought Aia was safe as can be back in Erebor while Thorin and his Company simultaneously thought Aia was safe as can be back in Lake Town.

Aia didn't care. She was alive. She had her sanity and all her limbs. Sure, some of her hair was singed off but it was nothing a sharp knife couldn't handle.

The breeze on the mountain was not comfortable. Permanent goosebumps decorated her arms and legs.

Briefly, just for a few moments, Aia allowed her thoughts to drift to her brother. He was probably humming a lullaby to the goats and dogs while churning some fresh milk. He was away from the atrocities that his sister was facing. Relaxing in his lush meadows with the great bees murmuring and bumbling about with a fire blazing inside the Halls.

Then she stopped herself. Not because she wanted to, no, but because the tears that ran down her face were caught by freezing wind and nearly froze on her face.

_Back to present matters. Valar, end this soon. _

She tried not to think about going back into the shelter of the godforsaken mountain to be surrounded by insufferable dwarves who had lost their minds while there were dying children, mothers, and fathers remaining in the waters of Esgorath.

What did the dwarves need with her anyway? They had all the gold they needed to last them 10 lifetimes. They reached their destination. Her contract was fulfilled.

Bard, on the other hand, was probably drenched in 20 different people's blood running back and forth between injured, bleeding, wailing people.

Bard was homeless.

Thorin had a home.

That settled it.

The girl stood on stinging legs, kicked out her meagre fire, and began trekking back to the ruins of Esgorath.

OoOoO

"I don't suppose dead Dragons are a sight seen by the everyday eye." Bofur's somehow-cheery voice stabbed Kili's eardrums as he recited the words.

'_Dead dragons'_

And possibly his dead betrothed.

How could this Company be so damned cheery and chipper when the woman who saved them is gone? His brother, at least, was quiet. Perhaps Fili could help Kili with his idea regarding the girl whom had taken his heart along with her.

"Fili." Kili called, startling his brother, but in no way humorous.

"Hm?"

"I don't suppose you'd want to go with me to hunt?" The invitation was simple, too simple for any overhearers to catch the meaning underneath, but Fili understood and stiffened.

"Right now, Ki? What about Uncle?"

Aha, so Fili played along too.

"It'll be quick. Come if you will, I'm going." And off Kili went, disappearing into Erebor's succumbing darkness.

With a drawn-out groan, Fili arose from his golden-plated chair and followed his brother into the abyss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Long time no see! Happy December! How were your guys' holidays? **

** I do apologize for the mood of this chapter, but it had to be done, and seeing that the rain has finally shown its shy face to California, along with my new exposure to Sigur Ròs, I've been in a... not-quite-as-happy mood as of late, haha. **

**I've been absent recently because... **

**1\. School (oooof course...)**

**2\. My dad came out to visit for a bit before he moved to another country, so my attention was on him mostly.**

**3\. Warlords of Draenor came out and I've been working on getting my character to 100 and garrison-ing up the town. :)**

**To make it up, we get some Fili in this chap. I've always liked Fili and I feel as though he's kinda abused in his lack of appearance in both movie and fics, so I'll make a point to include more Filitimes in here. Anyhow, enjoy! **

**Review responses: **

Marina Oakenshield: Thanks much! Here you are!

Belladu57: Thank you! Your review was the day after my birthday, and I have to say, that's my favorite present :)

**Chapter 18: Broken**

"Wait, Kili! _Wait!_ Kili! Dammit, I'll throttle you if you don't wait up! I think I see her!" A voice panted. The sound was soon trailed off by a frigid gust of unruly winds into the ears of a sweating, rushing Durin. Said Durin immediately halted in his tracks when he heard his brother.

"Where?"

"Now I've got your attention. Look, down in the docks, see? She's kneeling beside a man," Fili notified as he pointed yonder. Kili said nothing and continued trekking down the Lonely Mountain's face at double-speed.

"Hurry, Fili! Uncle will be aware of our absence soon enough, hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! You're the one that invited me, mind you!" Fili's retort was once again caught in the wind and taken to the skies to be heard by only the birds and stars.

A handful of stumbles, curses, scrapes, accusations, threats, and more stumbles followed before the heirs to the throne of Erebor were past the foothills and striding the smoking, stinking, bloodied planks of Lake Town. Aia's presence had long been replaced by the time the dwarves made it to the place on the docks where they saw her, so the brothers took it upon themselves to ask anyone and everyone who could speak and searched in and under any and every crevasse they encountered.

* * *

The minutes turned to hours and the dwarves began to lose hope. Aia was nowhere to be found, whether or not she was intentionally hiding her face. They passed a mountain of bloodied, charred bodies. Faceless children, men, and women who had lost their lives and features to the dragon who was no longer. Kili recognised one of the bodies as the nurse that saved his betrothed, Aiana. The Master of the town's body was being hauled by six men to the designated pile for the dead. Weeping mothers, husbands, friends, and children sung their tunes of mourning that rang through the air along with the popping of dying fires. Other able-bodied citizens, some without limbs, some with soaked bandages covering as much as half their bodies, and some with dead animals and babies in their arms were hauling packs overflowing with whatever they could salvage. Not a single smiling face was spotted among the hundreds of Lakespeople.

Kili couldn't stop himself from digging through the bodies of the dead. Was Aia among them? Were they now searching in vain? Had she gone back to the mountain? Dare he ask, had she gone back to Beorn?

As his brother shoveled ungracefully through corpses, the fair dwarf went on his way to the inn they had previously occupied to scan the building once more as he mentally questioned anyone who was listening. How could the Valar do this to them? They had done nothing to deserve this punishment! He's already lost his uncle, now Aia, too? If they lost Aia, Fili would surely lose Kili as well. Bilbo would likely fall as well. Fili wasn't sure if he could survive without his brother and uncle.

_Aia, please, please don't be dead. _

"Fili?"

The voice snapped the blonde dwarf from his doubts and stole his breath. Slowly he turned his head. Lo and behold, the sight of the bloodied, dirty, exhausted girl was the most beautiful he'd seen in his years. Her hair was knotted and tangled with dirt, blood, ash, and glass. On her face and torso wore bloody handprints likely of a citizen (or multiple citizens) of Esgorath who recently lost their lives in the girl's hands. Her eyelids drooped from excessive use, and violet circled blossomed in the hallows. She donned a white dress that was too large and sheer as if it were someone's shirt. Inevitably, it was coloured by the same substances that masked her hair. Her figure underneath was exceedingly visible. Confused as he was, Fili couldn't care less about the clothes Aia donned, so long as they hung from her living, breathing body.

"Aia!" Without warning or consent, Fili snagged the girl into a sweaty, bloody embrace. "Oh, Aia, you're alive. Whose blood is this? Your hair is half-singed! Where have you been? How are you, love? Is the dragon slain?" The questions poured from his mouth as if they were water in an overflowing pitcher. The girl did not let Fili go as she spoke.

"The dragon is dead. We paid for his life with many others'. Are you... Well?" She whispered meekly. Unusual behavior for one such as herself. Fili frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be- oh." The embrace was broken. Fili shifted so he was looking directly at Aia. The eyes of the sea that Fili adopted from his uncle and grandfather peered into the ashen wastelands of Aia's. "I'm fine, Aia. Kili is, too. Getting away from that gold was the best and worst feeling I've experienced. It was like losing the ability to walk but gaining a son that I can teach to walk in my stead. It's strange. I never want to be locked in there again, Aia." He took a breath. "Uncle... he's still..." Fili looked to the floor.

"Kili is here?" Aia asked after a few moments.

"Aye. He ought to have been here by now. Not sure why he isn't," the dwarf pondered.

"We should get out of the cold. Bard has food and a hearth. Come, let us rest," Aia laced her hand with Fili's and trailed to Bard's charred house.

* * *

_Where has she gone? Where could she be? How could I have let her slip so easily from me? It was that damned gold! I swear it!_

_No. It was_ you._Do not blame it on some inanimate currency. You allowed yourself to lose your head. For gold. Worthless, old gold._

_Stop this. Find her. Stop this. Find her. Stop this. Find her. Find her. Find her. Her._ Her._Aia. Love. _

_Please._

The tears that rimmed umber eyes stung as if dirt were being smeared around under the lids. He could not stop them. Not with these thoughts.

_Focus, Kili. You're a Durin. Focus. Focus and find her._

With a nod, Kili toured the temporary cemetery for the fourth round. Every time he came back, new bodies were added. And every time, Aia's face was not among them.

Thank the Valar.

But curse them equally.

Kili almost turned on his heel and sprinted into Mirkwood but he stopped when he saw _her._

_Her._

_She_ was silhouetted by the starlight.

She was caressed and soothed by the breeze's kiss, as she always loved to be. Rain was peppering her hair as it began lightly falling from the heavens.

Her dress was the one from his imagination: ivory, as pure as her soul and flowing like leaves kissing the wind. He could hold her for eternity.

Only, she was held by another.

And her dress was bleeding.

_Aia._

Before he knew it, Kili was sprinting down the planks. He shoved mourning people from his path, no matter their status. He was so close to his love. She was nearly back to him in his arms.

He shouted her name.

She looked up.

Kili ran faster than he was aware was possible and nearly collided into the person holding Aia. He stopped dead at her feet when he arrived. Kili fell to his knees as tears masked his face.

"Aia, oh Aia," were the only words he could say. Over and over as if he said it enough the wicked memories of her absence would dissipate. He could not look at her and face her pain. Not now. Not yet. He just needed to touch her and know she was alive and present.

He reached out and ran his fingers along the top of her bare foot. A trail of beige skin presented itself where his fingers slid dirt and blood away.

"Kili."

That was it. He snapped.

He encircled his arms around her lower back and wept onto her belly. How pitiful he appeared, he cared not. Who saw a Durin bawling at the feet of a bloodied woman, he cared not. He was with his living beloved, that's all he cared for.

Only, she did not return his embrace. She merely stood there as he soaked her dress with tears of exhaustion, alleviation, and anguish.

"Kili." She repeated. It was broken. Thick, lost, and pained. O, how she said it. It seemed to hurt her.

He looked into her eyes finally. And what he thought was pain he heard in her voice was amplified a tenfold when he saw her glazing eyes. Such sorrow, such melee.

Such pain.

"Aia," Kili choked out. She blinked and stepped from his grasp. And walked away.

As if she were the rocks of a dam supporting the ocean that was he, his emotions swamped and his body collapsed. His mind stopped working. His breath hitched in his throat. His heart burst. With every fainting footstep he heard, knives were shoved deeper and deeper into his ears and heart. He slammed his numb fists into the planks below and cursed the Valar until his knuckles and throat both bled.

* * *

How long it went on, he was unaware, but he was awoken by warm hands and a voice calling his name. He was curled in the rain at the spot Aia had resided when she left him.

"Kili, brother, come. We must go."

_'Go'?_ How could he possibly leave after the endeavor to find Aia? How could he possibly leave without Aia?

"I-" his voice hitched. The feeling was similar to drinking molten gold to wash down glass shards. It appeared speaking was out of the question. He instead shook his head.

"Kili, we need to leave," his brother repeated.

Why did Fili not understand that Aia had his heart in her hands and he could not continue? Once again, he shook his head. Fili clicked his tongue and hauled his brother over his shoulder kicking and attempting to scream.

"F-hhhh-li! St-hhh-, st-hhh, STOP!" Kili managed to wheeze. He tried to worm his way out of his brother's grasp but he knew it was futile.

"This is the best way, Ki. I'm so sorry, but you cannot go back to her now."

A smack in the face with broken glass would have felt better than what his own brother just told him. How could Fili, of all people on this wicked earth, give up on Kili? What wrong had Kili done? With Fili losing hope, Kili knew not whether he should endeavor once again to reclaim his Aia.

No. Not _his_ Aia. Just Aia. _Just Aia._

Was this the end of Aia and Kili, then?

Icy hands of despair traced Kili's veins with a hatred so strong, he nearly swooned.

_Batulôn..._

**_Noooo! Aia, what're you doing? Poor Ki! Women are heartless, huh? _**

**_Anyway, as I stated in an update in chapter 1 yesterday, I'm gonna do some edits here and there (and everywhere, in _****_essence, haha). Finals are coming up so I'm gonna focus on those until, well, until they're done. I was wondering if I should wait until BoFA comes out to continue this, for plot purposes. Not sure. As I'm in America, it appears that I'll have to wait 2 more weeks until it comes out. UK readers: how was it? Awesome? :) _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh me, oh my, the ballad of Kili and Aia has been shattered! The humanity! **

**I have not yet seen BoFA, so I'm either going AU or based off the book. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays you celebrate! I sure did, which explains not only my absence, but the absence of a handful of other Fic writers, so please be gentle with us. I know how annoying it is when authors go AWOL, but we have personal lives that must be taken care of, and I do apologise if I have caused any inconveniences. **

**I've finally gotten my new comp, so I am free to write to my heart's desire. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Review responses: **

belladu57: **Whaaaat! How could I? **

AgentOfLoki'sArmy17**: Aia, whyyyyy? **

**Chapter 19: Out With the Old, in with the New**

In her life, Aia had never experienced any weather that she did not enjoy. Be it sleet, fog, downpour, or the radiant smile of the sun, she was content with whatever the day presented for her. Of course she had her preferences, but she ultimately did not dislike any of Eru's decisions.

Today, however, marked the first day Aia was truly unhappy with the Valar's choice in atmosphere. Rain tumbled and railed along her hair's length, dumping watery ash and blood into her eyes. Her dress, once a lovely rich ivory, was now translucent, stained, and worthless. She nevertheless donned it with pride – at least, the minuscule amount of pride she had left flowing in her veins.

Wind snapped her drenched hair against her neck and in the sensitive areas of her face with such force that red marks formed along her nose, chin, and eyelids. Even flecks of snow began to litter the trees and broken people she caravanned with.

Aia couldn't complain, though; she was alive and her family was nowhere near this hellhole.

Family.

Did she have her entire family? Beorn, of course, but had she her other family of dwarves? Specifically...

_Don't_.

She wouldn't think about him. Not now. She couldn't. These people need her strength right now, not more tears to comfort. Aia bit the inside of her cheek, hitched the snoozing child in her arms higher on her torso, and jogged to the man leading the caravan.

"Bard!"

The man halted and turned his entire body to face the virtually-naked girl in front of him. She blinked away the raindrops from her lashes and took a deep breath.

"Let me go to them," she pleaded, not for the first time.

"Aia, you know it is too dangerous. You've detached yourself from him-"

"Bard. Please. Let me go to them," she repeated. The man closed his eyes.

"We will rest here, under the canopy of the trees until the rain catches up to us!" Bard announced to his folk. A resonance of thuds and rustling sounded as the caravan dropped their belongings in the dirt. Crying, filthy children stood, fruitlessly wiping the tears from their blackened faces as recently-widowed mothers or fathers tried their best to dry the children with hardened furs dampened by snowfall.

When no one approached Bard for questions or assistance, he decided he had a chance to talk to the girl in peace. "Aia, come with me," he beckoned.

She halted her ministrations of wiping hair from the spotless face of the girl she cradled. Aia had taken care of the orphan as if she were her own child, wiping her body clear of all residues, erasing every tear, and telling her stories of her home until the child's lids became too heavy to lift. Aia then carried the girl under her deerskin coat used as a makeshift blanket. She had every motherly instinct in her, but she had a mate no longer.

...Based on her actions toward the dwarf that came in the night. Bard could only assume she disassociated herself from him.

Aia placed the child in the arms of a wifeless man who offered to take the child in as his own. He was a handsome man, with eyes of the forest and a voice of the wind. He introduced himself as Audric, son of Audrin. His stature was that of Bard's, and he was always front-and-center when Aia needed him (which wasn't very often except when she handed the child to him).

"Yes?" Aia's question snapped Bard from his thoughts and brought him back to reality. It appeared that the two had strayed quite a ways away from the crowd.

"Are you absolutely sure that your plan will succeed, Aia? Are you _absolutely_ _sure_?"

Without hesitation, Aia declared, "I'm absolutely sure, Bard. Never have I been more confident in a decision."

_Except to give my heart to a Durin..._

_Don't. Not now._

"All I need is your cooperation," Aia concluded. The man shut his eyes and fought the war under his lids. The gulley that formed between his brows deepened and the frown that painted his face depressed.

"Aia, I need you to do something for me first."

Aia frowned.

"Go to the Wood Elves and tell them of Smaug's fall. Convince them to join us here. We need as many allies as we can get."

Aia's frown equally deepened. Of all places she should go, Mirkwood was the least of which she fancied.

"Bard, you know what that place does to me," she reminded.

"That is why Audric will go with you; he will make sure nothing befalls you."

It was a shock to both Aia and Bard himself to hear those words. "Audric? What of the child? What of the dwarves? What of me, Bard?"

"When the elves arrive, you will be free to speak to the dwarves. I will watch the girl in your stead. Your absence won't press longer than five days, that's certain."

Aia's eye twitched.

"Bard-"

"This is all I ask of you, love."

Aia's sigh was deeper than the halls of Erebor itself.

"Very well, Bard."  
With that, she shifted and flew to the man and child awaiting her return before Bard could so much as thank her.

* * *

**_The following week._**

"Bloody woman. I warned you, we shouldn't have taken a woman. They're too damn weak."

"I'll bet she's allied with Smaug in the North, conspiring to steal our gold!"

"What's happened to Kili? His poor heart's broke? Deal with it, boy. Worse things have happened."

"Oi, leave him be. He didn't choose to fall in love. You try staying together when your love's left you, you oaf!"

"She'll be back soon enough. Remember Goblin-town? She's probably gone to... To rally her brother! Or... Gandalf, even!"

"ENOUGH!" The command was echoed a tenfold by the unending halls of Erebor, heard by every room in the mountain. "Enough, I say. It's been three weeks. The girl is no longer a concern of ours. We've reclaimed the mountain and her contract is fulfilled whether she accepts her payment or not.

"However, Hobbit, yours is yet to be fulfilled. You have yet to find my Arkenstone. On with it then! And to the rest of you! Clean this kingdom up. Burn the dead and send them to the Dying Lands in peace."

Thorin concluded his announcement with a long stride to the throne his grandfather last sat.

Before he lost his sanity.

To Bilbo's surprise, and to the King's credit, this outburst of Thorin's was one of his calmest. The past ones either included a weapon pointed towards, or an object hurled at, the offender. The morning Kili and Fili returned from Esgorath, Bilbo didn't think twice about staying on the other side of the mountain until he heard Thorin and Fili's echoing shouts cease.

Surprisingly, he heard Kili's voice not. The dwarf had not moved from the entrance of the cave since he returned on his brother's back. He had not eaten, slept, or taken his eyes from the overlook. From what he heard Fili tell his uncle, Bilbo was aware that Aia was last seen in Lake Town. The hobbit wondered if Kili could see her from where he sat.

_Perhaps_...

With a nod to Thorin, Bilbo pointed yonder without looking.

"I'll just be... Searching... over there," and off he scuttled towards the cave's entrance to accompany Kili.

"Can you see her from here?"

Bilbo's question did not startle Kili as he thought it would, which heightened the hobbit's concern. The dwarf merely supplied Bilbo with a side glance and returned his gaze to the scenery.

_Confound it, I'll look for myself._

And look he did.

What lay in front of Bilbo's widened eyes would have easily stopped his heart had he not experienced prior: being game in a troll's hunt, the endless riddles that lay in Gollum's cave, the damned giant spiders that kidnapped his friends, the wretched tunnels of the wretched Wood Elves, enduring Smaug and Thorin's wrath, and the handful of near-death experiences Aia had put upon the poor hobbit.

"I don't believe it," he uttered.

It was then that Kili granted Bilbo some diction.

"She's with them."

Tawny eyebrows shot up, as did the flags in Bilbo's subconscious.

Two crowds: each half the size of the Shire, were camped a few miles in an outside of Dale's ruins. Torches and campfires were sprinkled about, giving the clusters a lonely feel to them. Bilbo could not see much, but what he could see was an exquisitely immaculate figure atop an equally majestic cream elk. Both elk and rider wore condescending masks of boredom and disgust. Bilbo could recognise those eyebrows anywhere: Thranduil!

At the head of the other army were two bearded men in brown leathers speaking to a nude woman. Bilbo could recognise the woman's build anywhere, but her hair was different.. Aia?

"I have to go to them," the hobbit thought out loud. Kili, quicker than Bilbo could say "_poached fish and biscuits with gravy_," Kili stood, grasping Bilbo's last set of fully-intact lapels. Dwarf shoved Hobbit against the ghosted mint wall and snarled in his face.

"Don't." He slammed the hobbit against the wall. "You." One more slam. "Dare!" Slam!

"Brute! Let me go!" Bilbo shrilled.

"You will not go!" Kili sneered at the hobbit. Blood dripped from Kili's fists and shed into poor Bilbo's lapels. "Swear to me that you will not go! Swear it!"

"Alright! Alright! Let me down before you bleed yourself dry, you brainless dwarf!"

Kili released Bilbo and looked to his hands. Uneven patches of skin bunched together from being shredded. Stripes of blood and skin painted Kili's palms and he looked to Bilbo, his eyes misted with dew.

"Bilbo... What have I done? How did... Are you hurt?" He whimpered.

Bilbo clicked his tongue and patted Kili's shoulder after straightening his waistcoat. "You're alright, Kili. You've been through hell and back. You're alright."

"But I'm not alright, am I? I could have hurt you, Bilbo. I could have hurt you..." His voice was losing its life as he once again broke down. Bilbo sat him against a ghost iron vein.

"Allow me to get milk of the poppy for you, Kili. You need rest."

Kili said nothing, but stared at his palms and hummed a broken Beorning lullaby he picked up from Aia.

Bilbo was realigning his recently-dishevelled clothing and setting his tawny curls back in place before he set off to retrieve milk of the poppy from Oin when he took one final glance out along the serene foothills of the recently-vacated mountain he stood in. Evergreens dusted with fresh snowfall waltzed in the wind. Shrubs, animals, and dried grasses freckled the rock's face, resembling that of Aia's.

_Oh, Aia._

Bilbo mentally sighed. He surely was exhausted beyond belief by all this injured/missing Aia business. Slowly but surely the girl carved a place in his heart, made a cozy home of it, and had no intent to leave any time soon. He sincerely loved and missed dearly how her teeth outshone others' (a result of her scrubbing them daily with a bone decorated with boar bristles and a mouthful of mashed, unpleasant-looking strawberries). How her laughter – wrought solely to make an inept joker's heart warm – rang louder than a drunken dwarf's. How her unconscious ministrations – be they humming a Beornian lullaby, presenting her hand to Thorin, or offering to make individual 'toothbrushes' (as she so aptly titled them) for each member of the Company – lay a sheet of peace upon every being she met. How could that damned Janovol do what he did to this sweet, sweet girl? Kili had come along and wiped her tears, warmed her cot, and offered his heart on a mithril platter for the beloved Aia, all of which he so easily dropped come the first glance of gold.

Dearest Aia. What was a hobbit to do now? With a very-much desired mountain heart weighing down his pocket and a very-low tempered Dwarven king nipping at his heels, Bilbo's suddenly-distraught mind began to spin. What could he do without Aia? With a sigh heavier than the Arkenstone, Bilbo treaded away. Each excruciating step he took, he walked farther and farther from Aia.

* * *

_**A week ago.**_

"Chre, darling, I won't be long gone. We will be back before you know it. Bard will take care of you, love. Here," Aia removed the mithril necklace from her neck. She felt lighter. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "Take this. I promised Bard that I'd take care of it. I cannot so easily break a promise, and if you have it, I therefore must come back for it. Hold into it for me, would you?"

The fragile child sniffled and shook her head. "I don't want you to go, Ai." Her voice was quivering but persistent. The Beorning smiled to the girl and strung the jewellery around Chre's neck.

"It's beautiful on you. I will be back before you know it, Chre," Aia repeated. She pulled the orphan into an embrace and carried her to Bard, who accepted the girl with open arms. Audric was at Bard's side, presenting his coat to Aia. Reluctantly, she accepted it after being scolded and lectured by both men of the impression she would make on the Elves if she were to show up uninvited and naked. With a lazy roll of her eyes, she grumpily accepted the coat. It was fox fur and beaverskin and fit just right. It would be of little use at the moment, however, as the Beorning would be in her non-human form for the majority of the trip. She tried explaining such to Audric, but he argued that when she changed back to a human, she'd be naked in front of the elves without it. Reminding herself of the stubbornness of Men, Aia resigned quicker than she was comfortable with for the sake of returning to Chre faster.

Now an eagle, Aia perched uncomfortably as Audric awkwardly stumbled onto her back. The moment he was still, she departed with a flurry of wind sent in Bard and Chre's direction as her goodbye.

The flight was longer than she remembered. And that was saying something, considering her previous experience flying above Mirkwood Forest. They had departed when the sun rose. It now blushed a brilliant gold right above the two, indicating that they'd been flying for four hours.

With the kind and caring (yet much heavier than a dwarf) Man called Audric straddling her bare feathered back, Aia was fatiguing rapidly. She called out in two pinched squeals, alerting Audric that she was to land imminently.

They were just outside of what was previously called the Green Wood. What was once lush and full of love was now ugly and sick. Aia did not want to look at it if she didn't have to, so she turned and watched frozen bits of river get caught by the current and be carried out of her sight. How easily they flowed. Frozen they may be, but only temporarily. They soon would melt and assimilate back to riverwater that'd transfer other ice patches itself. If she were in better spirits, she would not have made the connection between the frozen blocks and her life. It was an unconscious association, but an association nonetheless. No-one else would notice such but Aia, she suspected.

Her ministrations were interrupted by the windy voice of her companion.

"Would you like some meat, Aia?" He offered. She turned to face him, smiled, and nodded.  
Whilst gnawing on a slab of salted horse meat, Aia pondered her introduction to Thranduil King. Would she be blunt? Would she be slight and prolong the news?

"Audric?" Her voice sounded before she knew it would.

The man turned with a smile to her. He had a lovely air about him. How he had no wife was beyond Aia. "Yes?"

"I.. This is.. I am nervous." It was quite uncomfortable to confess such; sleeping on centipedes would feel better than this. "I admit I do not enjoy the company of Wood Elves and I do not have a sugared tongue. I may… inflict further tension…" Her eyes dropped from his to the suddenly-unappetizing jerky in her hand. She placed it in her satchel and retrieved a water skin." Audric was quiet for a while. Eventually, Aia assumed he simply listened without response, which was fine by her, but not helpful. She stood and shifted to her eagle form after packing up their belonging.

"I'm with you, Aia."

The statement disabled her like a jab in the kidney. Four blinks and two flutters of her wings later, the Man uncoordinatedly toppled onto her back once again and the duo headed into the shadow of Mirkwood.

The flight to the halls of the Wood Elves was easier than Aia anticipated, despite the length. She and Audric arrived when the moon was high in the sky of the following night. The rest of the day consisted of little talking, as it had always been, and the night consisted of uncomfortable attempts of sleeping on the Mirkwood floor. Thankfully, Aia had no episodes of ailment as she did last she was here.

With the declaration of an offer to Thranduil from the people of Dale, one elf that stood guard at the entrance gates soundlessly disappeared behind the gates while the two visitors queued awkwardly in the cold. Occasionally, Aia and Audric would attempt to strike a conversation with the remaining guard, Eruden, who would either nod or remain silent in response to the questions. After three more efforts, the Beorning and Man resigned and spoke amongst themselves. It was the first time Aia had officially spoken to the man for recreation. He was as pleasant as his voice. He could have been an elf or Imladris, with his impeccable manners, his cool temper, and his flawless facials. However, Aia had to admit that he would likely look better with a beard than an elf would. The two discussed varying topics that Aia enjoyed, much to her surprise. She even caught herself chuckling a bit. It felt good to be around happiness in her dark times. It felt like a fire that had finally sparked after hours of laboring to get it aflame.

Her observation was clipped when two beings appeared. One: the guard that had disappeared so deftly, the other: an odd-looking fellow. He wasn't an elf. He resembled a Man, but he did not. He had an elongated face, like a bird's or a shark's. His eyes were a pleasant amber, similar to Aia's hair, and his hair was raven's wings. He was pleasant to look at but it was equally unnerving. There was something strange about this man. He stared at the girl and made her feel small. An unnerving length of time passed, the sharklike man shifted his amber eyes to Audric, who provided a smile and a stare in return. The Beorning could have sworn she saw the stranger's eyes twitch threateningly toward her companion. Aia grasped Audric's forearm and absorbed a warmth from it. Again, like a hearth, he provided comfort.

"Remember, Aia, I'm with you," he whispered. Of course, he whispered in vain, as everyone present could hear him clear as day. Perhaps that was his intent. A subtle threat to the elves and the strange man. However, Audric was a mouse in a lion's den, seeing as they were at the entrance of an elven kingdom. The thought was appreciated, though.

The original elven guard decided to take this as an opportunity to escort the Beorning and Man into the halls of Mirkwood wordlessly. They wound through starlit wooden halls that seemed to have no ends. Every crevasse in the walls lead to somewhere different, nothing was unintentional. Waterfalls curtained variant parts of the halls, winking happily to Aia when the moonlight caught the water. Despite her growing discomfort being in the presence of both Wood Elves and the strange person behind her, she allowed a bit of peace to calm her nerves. A deep breath in and a deep breath out would be all she allowed, then she would raise her guard once again.

Inhale. Paperwhites and summerwine. Linen and parchment. Water and moonlight. The aromas engulfed her and she relaxed her grip on Audric's arm.

Exhale. Walls were put back in place and her grip once again tightened, leaving her fingertips white. She was likely hurting Audric, but he needed to be on guard as well. Hopefully he knew such.

As she was concluding her exhalation, the leading elf halted without warning, and the two guests collided with his back. As if they had leprosy and had just kissed him on the mouth, the elf jumped from their contact and gaped at them with such disgust only an elf would be able to achieve. Aia and Audric mumbled a lame apology and continued as if nothing happened. With no more words shared among the small company, they sooner or later wound up at the steps of Thranduil King's throne itself. Aia wore a steeled mask, but was internally as confused and uncomfortable as Audric's face showed. Her eyes trailed up each wooden step, to the armoured feet of guards that stood blocking her view of the King.

He spoke before she saw him. His voice was a treat to her. He may as well have given her a slice of raspberry cake. She would have been easily welcomed, had he not been spitting his words at her like acid. She did not realise he had asked them a question until Audric answered with, "we are representatives of Bard the Bowman, kin of Girion, last Lord of Dale. We have come with an announcement and a request." Aia was relieved that Audric was speaking in her stead. Her lip had unconsciously curled when she finally laid eyes on Thranduil's haughty features. Perhaps a bit of the dwarves' contempt remained with Aia. She shut her eyes at the thought of the dwarves. They likely stood in this very room. Thankfully, the conversation being held was loud enough to pull her attention from her inner thoughts.

"A request? From a bargeman, nonetheless. I think not. Go and return to your Dale descendant. You waste my time." Thranduil had not even the respect to look at his guests as he sent them off like children begging in the streets. Audric, being the stubborn Man with nothing to lose he is, stepped forward. Immediately, two blades were at each of their necks and one in each of their backs. Aia turned a bit to find the sharkman was holding her shoulder, staring at her with a madness in his eyes.

"The worm Smaug is dead. The Lonely Mountain has been retaken by the dwarves. Bard calls for aid." It was short, with enough information to regain Thranduil's attention. Audric's voice was confident, it sounded genuine to Aia. A twinkle shone in the king's eyes but disappeared when he looked in her eyes.

"Why would we help your Bowman?"

"We will give you whatever treasures you desire, King Thranduil," Audric promised. Aia swayed on her feet. That was a long, long shot. If the people of Dale somehow manage to get Thorin to give them payment, it was more than doubtless that the greedy dwarf would let loose anything other than gold, outnumbered or not.

"These people need a home, their children are in pain. As we speak, men and women are dying from their living conditions, lack of medicine, food, and shelter. Have a heart, O, King. We are not asking you to raid the halls of Erebor, but to provide medicine and food at the least." The words spilled from Aia's mouth before she could stop them. She did not notice the dagger that was digging its way deeper and deeper into her spine as she spoke until she took a deep breath, causing the blade to graze a disc. She cried out and fell to the floor, Audric immediately knelt beside her, never mind the blades at his own neck.

Thranduil's voice once again resonated around the girl. "Get up, you foolish woman. Stop your yelping. I will send aid if you in return give me something precious to me. Give me the white diamonds of Erebor and I will give you archers, swordsmen, healers, and food. That is all I ask for. An eye for an eye. What is your word? Diamonds for aid?"

Thranduil's final question summed up his entire being with such disgusting accuracy that Aia had to bite her cheek to refrain from laughing out loud and ruining their only chance for negotiation. She eventually tasted blood. Audric looked to her with a question in his eyes. Aia nodded once, and he weakly smiled to show he agreed.

"We agree to your terms, King Thranduil. White diamonds for the aid of the Wood Elves." Thranduil smiled malevolently, while the man gripping Aia's shoulder simultaneously dug his fingernails into her collarbone. One more yelp, and she unconsciously elbowed the offender in the ribs. It was his turn to yelp, and the guards were once again at her neck, doubled this time.

"Enough of this folly. You, control this woman. Has she been inflicted by a rabid animal?" Thranduil said in a bored tone. It added fuel to Aia's fire. She officially hated the Wood Elves. Aia accepted Audric's warm hand and was guided from the throne to a room with two beds in it. The doors had no handles on the inside, and had a lock on the outside. The Beorning nearly screamed and burned the kingdom down. She checked herself, however, and huddled beside the fire, thinking about why the strange man would have it out for her.

**New character! How d'ya like him? What are your feelings towards him, suspicion or comfort? No Kili/Aia interaction in this chapter, I'm afraid. Hopefully next chapter brings them together again. I've always enjoyed a little bit of alternative-interaction of the main char with people other than the person they're in a relationship with. In real life and in fiction. I'm not sure if I'm the only person with that preference, but it'll definitely have an impact on this story and I do apologise. If none of that makes sense, I once again apologise. It's 1 am and I'm skyping with three different people who are all trying to talk to me simultaneously. Blame the outsiders! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alas, writing my other fic has sparked a fire for my muse to live on. Or perhaps it was the piling schoolwork I need to do... **

**Review responses: **

Marina Oakenshield: I finally saw it a few weeks back. It truly was sad; I didn't enjoy how little camera time Fili got :(

Castiel Angel Heart: Welcome! Can't judge a book by its cover... or can you? Mischievouschin-rub ;)

It was by a snarl hissing, "_you_, _with_ _me,"_ that stirred the dreaming maiden. Despite the idea that she was a prisoner among elves, Aia slept remarkably well. She was able to wear real clothing for the first time in weeks. The elves certainly understood comfort, with fabrics as soft as water and blankets as warm as Beorn's embrace. It seemed a waste to the girl, as she understood elves do not sleep. She wondered if the blankets and nightwear were tailored specifically for guests.

_Who would visit these parts?_

Wizards, perhaps. She doubted any other race than Elves (besides herself and the Company, of course) would wander into such a depth of the sickened forest. Then she realised the man who seemed to think her back was a scabbard was no elf, and he indeed needed to rest and replenish his intake of food and rest recurrently, unlike the elves. He was apparently trusted by Thranduil, else he wouldn't have been sharpening his blade on Aia's spine, which meant he lived in (or at least frequented) Mirkwood. To live comfortably among the elves would require blankets and nightwear. Aia had wondered why the clothing provided was so roomy and masculine.

Upon such a thought, her lids snapped open and she retched beside the cloud of a mattress she slept on. Her neck and shoulders had a draft suddenly caressing them. Seeing as she hardly had a thing in her stomach to begin with, her vomiting spree lasted no longer than 30 seconds. She concluded by lying back onto her pillows, only to smack her neck against something warm and mushy. Her first instinct would – and _should_ – have been to retreat, but she was not only recovering from emptying her already-empty stomach, she was also still drowsy and hazed. As an alternative to retreating, Aia reached up and touched whatever it was that she lay on.

Warm, now-hardened, somewhat sticky, and scented. Musk and spice. Ash opened to reveal a body beside her. A shirtless body.

A _shirtless _body.

That was when her flight instinct kicked in and she was in the corner of the room before she took in her next breath. Never mind the voice that awoke her, she realised that she had been sleeping beside Audric! She was _comfortable_ sleeping beside Audric! A feeling crept up her throat. It was not the same feeling as that when she vomited, but it was the revolting stagnancy that is guilt. Her stomach felt heavy and heartburn burned its way in Aia's throat like Gandalf's Old Toby.

Audric was only just sitting up and rubbing his eyes by the time these events had laid out. He looked from Aia to the man at the door. Upon recognising the man's misty face, Audric was overcome with a primitive need to protect Aia. He tossed the blanket from himself and strode to the girl. He did not touch her or speak to her. After a glance and a nod to Aia, his threatening eyes returned to the man at the door who seemed to have a boiling pot of water under his feet. The threatening man's frown depressed further and his eyes, for the first time Audric and Aia witnessed, shown an emotion other than irritation. Was it loathing? Or... _jealousy?_

Audric would have put his arm around the girl to verify his suspicion, but he did not have permission to touch Aia and the man's voice startled the two outsiders.

"I will not repeat myself again. Come with me, mutt. Wench, stay here." His ghosted eyes returned to an annoyed look, and he grabbed Audric by his breeches' drawstrings and dragged him out the door.

Aia was left alone in a room with no doorknob and no company. Aia went to the outrageously decorated vanity in her room and looked over herself in the mirror. It was the first time she truly saw what Smaug's devastation had done to her appearance. Her neck and face were colored with ash and chips of dried blood that had been wiped away from rainfall, sweat, and pillows. The hair that was once a brilliant amber and smelled of mint was now half-singed, greasy, and was quite offensive to her nose. She looked at her eyes. How they had changed; they were now sunken and swollen purple bruises rather than the porcelain of her pre-Oakenshield days. Aia wondered if Bilbo and Kili looked the same.

Minus the burnt hair, of course. They were not near the dragonfire. They did not risk their lives for people who had no idea what they did. Aia was not bothered by that idea, though, for the two were alive and safe tucked away in the mountain.

The idea that _did_ bother her, however, was her wicked hairstyle that she had been sporting for who-knows how long. She looked around for shears or a knife and only found a small cheese knife on a tray the elves provided. She returned to her vanity and held the knife to her hair. Eyes shut, Aia counted to three and sliced.

It took an effort to work the knife through her thick locks, as if telling her to turn back and not trim it. Aia frowned. She would not allow a blunt knife to stop her from fixing her assaultive appearance. She dug harder at her hair until eventually she had a handful of amber.

Aia would be standing in front of the mirror for the next two hours hacking away at her hair.

She needed to escape this place.

Her first order of business was to find clothing that was not the shark-man's and hopefully a proper bath.

**One week later. **

By high noon, Bilbo had given Kili enough milk of the poppy to kill Tom, Burt, and William. If the dwarf was not rendered incapacitated by his angst, Bilbo would have let him drown in his sorrows rather than supplying him with lethal doses of the sleeping potion. The hobbit often questioned his own actions but they were soon answered by Kili thrashing at him or starving himself.

Today Bilbo would not replace food with milk of the poppy. Today Bilbo would face Kili's wrath and provide him with proper food cooked by the best cook among the Company members (no offense to Bombur).

It was an odd sacrifice, Bilbo thought, that he risked his hide in providing food to a starving person. Kili redefined biting the hand that feeds.

This was the day that the hobbit would face the lion with a square meal as his shield. Surely if Kili got some food into his system, his anger would be subdued.

At least, that's what Bilbo hoped.

He straightened his waistcoat and slid two greasy squirrel sausages onto a golden plate encrusted with jewels Bilbo only heard about in tales. Padding his way to the cave that was once so full of happiness and success, Bilbo did not fail to see the shadow that now cast upon it. His heart felt heavy when he thought of how sad Aia would have been to see her discovery in such a state, never mind the dwarf she loved.

"Right, Kili, today I've got a treat for you." Bilbo's voice echoed uncomfortably. He listened to the confidence resonate around him that grew weaker with every repeat. He straightened once more. Today was the day he would do some good in the world and give Kili food rather than calm him with a mind-numbing, sleep-inducing, memory-leeching potion that tasted vile.

"Stop."

Bilbo obeyed, but not because he was told to do so. He obeyed because he was shocked. It was the first time Kili spoke to him in days. The hobbit would stand in his place for as long as required, if only to please Kili enough to get him to eat. The dwarf couldn't deny him of this achievement so easily.

"Kili?"

The dwarf's head shifted to look at the halfling behind him. "Come," he beckoned Bilbo with a queer tone of voice, as if he swallowed sugar-coated rocks. "Look."

Bilbo hesitated. The last time he was told to 'look' by the dwarf, he saw a very unnerving image along the foothills of Erebor. Although Aia was out there, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her nude beside armored elves.

Or did he?

"I brought you some breakfast. I'll look at whatever you want me to look at if you eat one sausage," he negotiated. The words poured from his mouth before he had the decency to keep them inside his head. The dwarf looked from the hobbit to the golden plate in his quaking hands. It was as if the meat was still popping in a frying pan, they were shaking so much.

"Very well. Bring it here and take a look."

Bilbo's mouth was agape.

"W-what?" He shook himself. "I mean, right. Right." With a cleared throat and a straightening of his collar, Bilbo marched toward the dwarf that turned more hostile than Thorin himself. Was Fili the only sane one in the line of Durin? He supposed that was a good thing. Thorin would likely drive himself mad and follow his father to wherever he disappeared to and Fili wold take the throne until he had a child to take it from him and so forth. The responsible dwarf. Bilbo chuckled. Never did he think he'd say those words in his long life.

Then again, more surprising things have happened to him.

Such as the tame beckoning and acceptance of the dwarf that was madder than a hatter just hours before.

"Here," he handed Kili a sausage slowly, keeping a distance between the two. "Chew and swallow it before I look."

The dwarf looked annoyed but nevertheless obeyed. Upon first taste of the lean meat, he seemed to inhale it. "That's what starving yourself will get you. Did you know, in the Shire, you'd sooner be hanged than see yourself without a day's supply of food?" Whether or not that was false information Bilbo would keep to himself.

Kili chuckled. It was a strange sound to the hobbit's ears but a welcome one. In this time of sorrow and tragedies, even a smile would be a blessing. Kili was kind enough to grace the hobbit with not only a smile but a laugh as well. Bilbo nearly smiled. The hobbit considered that a safe moment to approach. Why would a happy(ish) dwarf with meat in his belly attack a poor halfling who surprised him with food?

That would have been a regular thought process, but anything could happen with Durins inflicted with gold sickness and heartbreak in their blood.

"What makes you so cheerful today, Ki?" It nearly killed Bilbo to ask the question, but he needed to know. The dwarf looked outside once more and nodded yonder

"Take a look for yourself, see?"

Bilbo, still keeping a bit of distance between he and the tempotarily-docile bear, approached the cave's mouth. Peering out, the hobbit was immediately filled with tranquility. There was no wind on this winter day, only cold sunshine. Evergreens in the foothills of this great mountain only moved when a crow hopped from branch to branch in search of who-knows-what.

But it was not the crows' intent that Bilbo was wondering about, it was Kili's. "Down there, to the left a bit, see? She's there in the white," Kili said, as if answering Bilbo's thoughts. He shifted his gaze from the crows who had not a fear nor fret in this world to look at the grotesque army of men and Elves that blemished the mountain's beauty. He couldn't help the grimace that grew on his face.

Until he lay eyes on her once more, as he did three days past. She was in the same garb as before, but with some ugly blemish on her neck.

"What-" he began to ask, but he stopped himself. He did not want to attract Kili's bad mood again by pointing out something that could have been caused by an injury inflicted upon the girl they both loved. "Is that a child?" he diverted his question. The dwarf beside him nodded.

"It appears as though Aia adopted a child. She constantly has either a hand or her eyes on the child. She's quite pretty."

That was the longest sentence Bilbo heard spill out of Kili's mouth in ages.

"Well," he clapped his hands. "Shall we go and visit them?" he japed. Kili did not find it amusing, quite the contrary, actually. He turned his head toward the hobbit, all humor and mirth forgotten.

"You go. Speak with her. Update us."

Bilbo pinched himself to ensure he heard the dwarf correctly.

"Um, Kili, you and I both know it's not that easy. I've got to find the Arkenstone-"

"Yet here you are, standing on the edge of the cave's entrance pinching your arms. You're closer to her than you'll ever be if you don't go. She could leave to Beorn's halls once again, never to return." Kili's voice was strangely emotionless, as if those thoughts had been replayed in his mind so much that they became mere empty words to him. He had a point, though. Aia was _right there_.

"Kili, your uncle.. I've got a responsibility here, you know."

The dwarf stood quickly, though not-menacingly. "It'll take two hours at most if you hurry. I'll burn a hallway down or something to distract Uncle. Let me worry about him, you go to her. Bring her back to me, Bilbo." The hobbit was once again faced with a two way street: one that led to a bottomless pit and the other that lead to a flaming bottomless pit. If Thorin caught Bilbo sneaking away from the mountain to speak with a former member of the Company as well as the enemy, he would have Bilbo's head instantly. However, if Thorin found out that Bilbo had been hoarding his Arkenstone, he would have his head and torso.

"I suppose I've got nothing to lose, then." He sniffled. "Very well. Do try to keep me as safe as you can." Kili patted the Hobbit's shoulder and the halfling began his hike out of the Lonely Mountain.

_**One week ago.**_

She had been fiddling with her door's lock for the last three days. At least, that's what it felt like. Her fingers were raw and scratched to the bone (at least, that's what it felt like), and her eyes were falling out of her skull from her excessive focusing on a fixed object – at least, that's what it felt like.

A long sheet that she wrapped around her body was draped along the floor and tumbled under the door's crack as if it were teasing her. She considered burning the shark-man's clothing but there was a chance that they weren't even his.

_Where did they take Audric? What could possibly be taking so long? _

As if it were an answer, the door began clicking as it unlocked. She scrambled back before it swung open, Audric appearing with a knife at his throat.

"What-"

"Hush, Aia. Do not say anything." Audric's voice was little more than a strained moan and Aia did as he bade with no further question. "Go with these elves back to Bard. They will escort you through Mirkwood and the army will follow close behind. I'll be along shortly. Do not speak to them."

Before Aia could so much as look at the elves that were escorting Audric they were gone. She wondered whether they allowed him to even walk.

Two elves remained behind, looking not at her but holding their arms out to her to take. She haughtily looked at them, shifted her sheet higher on her body and walked out the door with her chin high and her arms vacant of elven restriction. The blunt knife did not stop her, neither will the elves.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

** My Hobbitism has been rather dormant as of late, as my attention has been usurped by Game of Thrones, so I'm not sure if this chapter is as quality as the others. As a result, some George R. R. Martin-esque writing may or may not sneak its way into future chapters. We'll seeee...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi! Here's another chapter for you. I think you guys should be rewarded with some Aia and Kili, in this chapter, but we'll see how it plays out ;) Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 21: Falling

Whether it was the bouncing and bumbling movement trekking slowly down Erebor's grey face or her heart's sudden fluttering, something made Aia feel a primal _need_ to approach whatever it was that was coming towards her camp. She looked to the sleeping child in her tent and planned to seek out the bargeman.

"I'll be back soon, Chre." Aia blinked at the small girl and left her tent after fastening it to keep as much wind and snow out of it as possible. She peered around her, past Men and Elves who lingered among the broken walls of Dale making small conversation of jokes and insults alike. It surprised her how much the elves would share with the Men, for Wood Elves saw others as outsiders. Thranduil definitely maintained his distrust and disgust towards all but his kin. She approached two men, Darnth and Eudrain, and asked if they'd seen Bard.

"I believe he went to Thranduil's tent. Why? Do you need something, Aia?" She had become accustomed to many of the folk of Lake Town, as she mended half of them after the fall of Smaug, and accompanied the other half when they needed comfort after losing their families and homes. These two men had daughters who Chre had befriended, Delilah and Hilde.

Aia nodded. "Thank you. I need to speak with him about watching Chre while I go hunting." Eudrain put his warm bandaged hand on the girl's shoulder.

"If you'd like, I can watch her for you," he offered.

Aia considered it for a moment; should she tell Bard that she's to explore someone approaching from inside the Lonely Mountain, knowing it was obviously someone of Thorin's company? Or should she find out for herself? Perhaps it was Fili, coming to tell her that Thorin had killed someone in the company due to his excessive gold sickness. Perhaps it was Bilbo, coming to give her the Arkenstone that he foolishly concealed on his body. Perhaps it was Kili himself, returning to show her his gold or his gold-stained heart once more. She bit her lip and nodded. "That would be wonderful. I will be back in an hour. Thank you, Eudrain." She informed him that Chre was asleep in her tent, and shifted into her Eagle body, set off to seek out the approaching Company member, whoever he may be.

* * *

Bilbo had been hiking for however long it had taken him to become grumpy and offended by any and every rock or patch of snowfall that got in his way. He grumbled the entire way down the mountain.

"Confounded dwarves. Confounded Arkenstone. Confounded snow. Confounded squirrel sausages. I'd give anything to taste some chive biscuits and warm chamomile tea with a spot of sugar once again." Bilbo had recently found comfort in imagining sitting outside his hobbit hole, smoking Old Toby with nothing to keep him company but a book and some delicious food, fresh-off-the-stove. This time, however, his imagination was interrupted with every step he took towards the camps of men and elves, for the Arkenstone weighed on his small breast pocket. He'd been unconsciously stroking the ring since he'd left the cave entrance, and he nearly dropped it when he heard a piercing screech above him. He looked up and cursed at the eagle above him, although he was glad that she had flown to meet him halfway. She landed in front of him soon enough and transformed into her human body again. She was finally wearing something decent, a cracked leather vest and green leggings that covered her translucent shift.

She hugged him before either of them spoke. She was warm and her embrace filled him with much-welcomed contentedness. "Hello, Beloved Bilbo," she greeted into his hair. She squeezed him tighter and he smiled at his nickname.

"Your hair! Where's it gone?" Bilbo peeped, then continued, "it's good to see you alive, Aia. Are you injured at all? You must have gotten sick from wearing that shirt for days with no warmth!" Bilbo was already fretting and straightening out his waistcoat when he was able to see her again after over a week. Aia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Already fretting, Bilbo? One would think getting fresh air would help you clear your head, eh?" She laughed. Bilbo crossed his arms and raised an accusatory eyebrow at her.

"My head would be clearer if I hadn't seen you wear that outrageous shirt in the rain and snow! And what's this?" He asked her as he lifted her chin and lightly touched a deep purple bruise along her neck. Her head went down and Bilbo grew anxious. "Aia? What's happened to you?"

She blinked away a few tears and sat beside Bilbo. "It's um, I saw- Bard sent me to Mirkwood along with a companion, about a week ago, so we could ally with him.. Against you." Bilbo's breath hitched and he frowned at her, then towards the camp.

"Why on bloody earth would you say yes? And why would he send you there? That forest is sick, and it makes you sick. Didn't you tell him?"

"I _did_ tell him, and I made him promise that I could see you and the company if I went for him. I was the fastest mode of transportation to the Wood Elven realm, and it took me three days to even arrive there. I was not injured nor overly delirious in the forest, as I had no open wounds this time."

Bilbo nodded and hummed. "Well, I'm glad that you weren't injured in the forest, at least. Where did you get this, then?" He pointed to her neck injury once again and she pursed her lips.

"Janovol."

Bilbo frowned and gave Aia a double-take. "What? When? Where? Did he harm you elsewhere?"

Aia's lip quivered. Bilbo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She sniffled and continued.

"He was in the Woodland realm. He was there, and he was… _human_. I do not believe he was a Beorning, for he had no love in his eyes, and his body was misshapen. I think, perhaps, he made a pact with the Necromancer to become human. Perhaps that's how he tied me up on that night.." Aia trailed off. She shook her head and looked at Bilbo once more. "He was a guard when Audric, my companion, and I went to propose allegiance with Thranduil. One day, I was trapped in my room for three days without knowing where Audric had gone. That's when I cut my hair. After three days, finally, I was escorted from my room, and I was forced to change my clothes into something more feminine. Janovol, the guard, told the other guards to leave us while I was to be dressing. He would not leave the room and forced me at knifepoint. He asked me if I remember him, over and over and over again, he asked." Aia shook her head. "How could I remember someone I'd never seen before? At least, not in that form. I wouldn't undress in front of him, so he ripped the sheet I held, and I was naked in front of him. I knew it was Jonovol when he looked at my body. I was so stupid and stubborn to wear that sheet rather than the clothes they supplied me with." Aia shivered and wept. Bilbo embraced her shoulders and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Oh, sweet Aia." Bilbo couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's not all," she informed with gritted teeth. Bilbo looked up and furrowed his brows. "He did it, Bilbo. We were alone together, I was at knifepoint, and I was naked. He threatened Audric's life if I didn't let him use my body..

I could have taken the knife and stabbed Jonovol, but I would have been rotting in a cell instead of here with you. I wonder if I should have risked it. Why did Bard have to send ME?" Aia slammed her fist into the stone face of the mountain. "Why didn't Smaug just kill me? Why did it happen this way? I'm supposed to be helping Thorin rebuild his throne with Kili by my side, and Jonovol forgotten, but.."

"Thorin went mad," Bilbo finished. "That's why I'm here, Aia. I know I can never in any way return your innocence nor confidence back to you, but I can try to relieve this tension. Do you remember my plan?"

Aia lifted her head and looked into Bilbo's tawny, caring eyes. "Bilbo," she warned, "it is too dangerous." Bilbo nodded.

"I know. But what else can we possibly do? When Fili and Kili sneaked out that night to see you, Thorin nearly disemboweled his nephews. It's the gold sickness. He's been on my tail about finding thr Arkenstone for _days_. Now is the most opportune moment I have to fulfil my plan. Please, Aia. It's our only chance." Bilbo begged to Aia as he had when he tried to keep her alive when she was crazed in Mirkwood. Aia blinked and wiped her tears.

"Very well, Bilbo. But you come with me," she proposed. Bilbo's eyes resembled quavering pools under a waterfall when she spoke the words.

"Aia, I must return to the mountain, or Thorin will-"

"What will Thorin do? Behead you? How can he do so if you are safely in a camp of men and elves?"

Bilbo sighed. "You don't understand, Aia. It's not that easy."

"It is, Bilbo. If I learned anything from being in Mirkwood, it's that there is ALWAYS an option, and if you do not take it, you will be ruined. Now," she stood, "will you come with me?" She was then an eagle and ready to take off. Bilbo's brows knitted together and he cursed at the girl as he climbed on her back.

* * *

What could have happened to Boggins that made him take so damn long? Did he fall? Was he caught by the men? Did he flee?

Kili thought of so many different potential outcomes for the missing Hobbit that he didn't realize he stopped thinking of his lover for a moment. When he thought of it, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He forgot about Aia. Even if it was for a moment, he didn't realize it, and if this happens in the future, would he forget about her altogether? Did his mother ever forget about his father like this? Oh, Aia, sweet lover. Batúlon. Kili's sorrowful thoughts were interrupted by Fili's voice, beckoning his attendance in the Great Hall. He had been asking his uncle where he wanted furniture and which rooms he would like to be decorated as to distract Thorin from Bilbo's absence. He found a room down a lengthy hall near the entrance to the mountain. He decided that he would like to clear the clutter out and make it his own room, for it had a balcony that overlooked the crumbled city of Dale. He thought Aia would appreciate it, when they share the room together, with their children running out to point out the star above the Shire, saying "Uncle Bilbo lives there!"

.._If _they share a room together.

Kili sighed, and stood to follow Fili.

"Uncle asked where Bilbo is," Fili said. Kili had confided in his brother as to his allowance of Bilbo's departure. Fili had slapped Kili on the head, saying he was reckless and careless in Khuzdul. "You'd better tell him, Ki. Honestly, I don't think he's returning." Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili sighed once more.

"I cannot tell him yet, it's only been a few hours, what if he comes back-"

"It's been two days. He's not coming back," Fili interrupted.

Kili looked at his brother and hoped he'd say he's joking, but no such joke was made. No such joke had been made in weeks. Nothing but bad news and worse news had been told to them in the last couple weeks. Kili's body ached from overwhelming stress. He'd been missing his mother, brother, uncle, and lover, for they were either distracted but the _damn gold,_ or so, so far away from him.

Kili rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Very well. Let's go tell him-" However, they were unable to ever inform their uncle, for the young heir was interrupted by Thorin's echoing shouts in the Great Hall.

"I ought to slay you where you stand, girl. I should have known you'd betray me. Begone, Aia. You are no longer welcome here."

Kili's eyes widened upon hearing the name he'd been revering for so long. He looked to his brother then sprinted towards the hall. Fili followed closely behind his brother.

"Kili, wait!" He grabbed Kili's thrusting arms and covered his mouth as they entered the shadows of the Great Hall and saw Thorin holding the girl by her collar above a balcony. Fili felt his brother breathe in sharply and he began wiggling harder. "Kili, let him calm down before you go to him-" Before Fili finished his sentence, Kili was out of his arms and keeping his entire attention on the girl hanging in the arms of his maddened uncle.

The thin cloth of her tunic was so tightly stretched on her throat that she began to shed blood that caught the freezing night air instantly.

"Batùlon," Thorin Oakenshield spat on the girl's feet. "Never have I been so repelled by myself."

What the hell is happening to Aia? How could Kili stop it before something sinister takes place? He looked to his bother.

"Fili, please, stay here and keep Uncle from hurting her. I'm going outside to catch her if she falls."

Fili knew now was not the time to argue, and he thought it to be a reasonable plan with no immediate flaws in it, so he nodded and grabbed his brother's shoulder before dismissing him. Bofur's voice brought Fili back to the current events.

"Your Grace, the girl, as wrong as she was to hide her secret-"

"'Secret?!' 'Secret!' This was no mere secret, Bofur, you insulant fool. This is an act of treason against all I stand for!" Thorin's stabbing gaze dropped from the girl's to the offending dwarf. "And for her punishment," Fili saw his uncle slack his grip. "She will be banished until further notice."

"NO!" Fili sprinted towards the balcony immediately and shoved his uncle out of his way so he could catch the girl. He was too late.

She had fallen and she was bleeding so much. Fili saw that Kili was rounding the corner below when he stopped and saw it. He tumbled his way to the bleeding, unconscious or possibly dead girl on the rocks.

Fili's eyes watered as he turned to his uncle who was staring below. He grabbed his uncle's neck and ran him into a wall.

"What. Did. You. Do?! She's an innocent girl-" He was wrenched from his uncle by Bofur and Nori, and Thorin was being held by Dwalin. Thorin shook Dwalin off and approached his nephew. Fili looked into his mad king's eyes and saw watery rage.

Thorin slapped Fili so hard that he fell out of the two dwarf's grips. "Do not _ever_ do that to me again. She _betrayed us,_ you fool. She gave my Arkenstone to the wretched elves! And with the help of the damn Halfling, too."

Fili looked up to Thorin and tasted blood in his mouth. He spat it onto some gold in his hands, stood, and shoved the gold into the arms of his king.

"Here. Since you care for it more than you do your kin," Fili snarled. He walked away to find his brother and seek help for the innocent girl.


End file.
